The Forbidden Series
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: O/s stories with Forbidden in mind ... come along and read six different stories that might be considered taboo or wrong.
1. Forbidden: Little Sister Don't You Dare

**_The Forbidden Series_**

Rating: NC-17, M  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Word Count: 9,917  
Pairing: Edward and Bella  
Beta(s): dannibags, princess 07890, LizzieD1211

Summary: Isabella's stepsister is a royal pain in the ass and has taken something she wants back. She is bounded and determined to make what Rosalie has her own. The questions is does he want her?

Disclaimer: _ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**_"Little Sister Don't You Dare"_**

**_BPOV_**

Rosalie Lillian Hale-Swan was my sister from hell; I hated her with a passion and the primary reason was Edward fucking Cullen, the thorn in my side. Rosalie was adopted into my family when we were both young. Well, I couldn't remember.

For some reason, she outshined me in every way possible, except academics. Even though I was Charlie and Renee's biological child, they treated her like she was perfect, and I never understood their thinking about that. I was the one they thought they could never have, and then, four years later, I arrived.

Rosalie got everything and anything she wanted, and, when she learned about my secret crush on Edward Cullen, she was relentless in her pursuit of him. I couldn't comprehend why the most popular girl in school would even care about the band geek in the first place.

Rosalie was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and never paid us geeks a moment's notice. That was until she found my diary during her senior year, and read all the stories I wrote about Edward. Then, she made it her mission in life to take the only thing I cared about away from me.

Forks was so small that we didn't have a middle school; the elementary school went to seventh grade, and, in the eighth grade, you went straight to high school. I didn't have many classes with the upperclassmen, and the only class I shared with Edward Cullen was band. I can still remember the first day he stumbled into band class, pushing his glasses up on his nose, and sweating like he had just ran for miles to make it on time.

Edward was a junior at the time; the same age as Rosalie. She didn't notice him that first year, but I sure did. He was gorgeous, tall, lean, and all man. He had the wildest looking hair and it never lay down like he wanted it to. He was smart, could play the piano like nobody's business, and was an all around sweetheart. He never snubbed me, even though I was younger than him. He always treated me with the utmost respect, and sometimes I just wanted him to kiss me.

I dreamt about him every night, and would write stories where we would be together forever. A childhood dream that would never come true, thanks to Rosalie.

It all began after Rosalie read my diary; I watched her like a hawk. She would flirt and shove her huge tits in his face, and it wasn't long before he was like every other boy in school, chasing her around like a lost puppy. She even changed the things about him that I loved. She had him cut his wonderful hair in order to be with her, and he did. She demanded that he start wearing contacts, and he did. She even shopped for him, turning him into a prep right before my eyes, ruining the image that had called to me.

The worst thing she ever did to hurt me was when she bragged about how good he was in bed, that stung a lot. I had decided the first time I laid eyes on him, that he would be the only boy I ever gave myself too. I held myself to that decision even though he was off limits to me now, but I was going to change that.

The next time Rosalie stabbed me in the heart, was the day she came home bragging about getting married to Edward. Why she went to the lengths, she did to take him away from me. I'll never know; nevertheless she did.

I sat at their wedding and watched as she walked down the aisle with the only man I had ever loved. They were married two years after graduating high school. There had to be a reason why they wanted to get married so fast. I was worried the next thing would be the announcement that she was pregnant. If that happened, I decided I would walk off the cliff at La Push, that's how bad that was going to hurt.

Nothing ever happened, but Rose made the biggest mistake of her life. I was visiting from college, and hadn't told anyone about being back in town. I never really bothered coming home anymore; there was nothing to come home to, now that Rose and Edward were together. Imagine my surprise while leaving my hotel room in Seattle to find my sister leaving a room about ten doors down from me. Thank God, they had given me the room facing a different direction, and I had the perfect view of Rose. I slipped back into my room and watched out the window as Rose kissed her lover goodbye. Yes, Rosalie Hale-Swan was sleeping with her old boyfriend from school, Emmett McCarty, right underneath all our noses. She didn't know I caught her, but I was on a mission. There was no stopping what needed to be done.

This was my year to finally show Edward what he was missing by being with my dreadful sister. I called Alice, my closest and dearest friend. She taught me how to be seductive and alluring. She taught me how to dance, and how to use my body to my advantage. I never felt more alive and more determined to obtain the unattainable Edward Cullen. Yes, he was technically my sister's husband, but I didn't care. I laid eyes on him first. It was time to take back what was rightfully mine.

I only had a small window to seduce Edward, and that would be my summer break. I had already decided to not take any classes during the summer before I found Rose in the arms of her ex-boyfriend. Alice was coming with me for moral support.

I looked like something out of the movies once she was done with me. I traded in my own glasses for contacts—my baggy, dirty pants for designer brands— and my traditional ponytail for long flowing hair.

All I had to do was find Edward and then find a way to invade all of his thoughts and feelings. I headed towards my parents' house first, even though I wasn't staying with them. Alice and I had decided to rent an apartment in town for the three months I would be here. So, I headed to dinner with the 'rents.

Renee talked nonstop about the ever wonderful and amazing Rosalie. I about threw up a little in my mouth listening to her go on and on about Rosalie's accomplishments.

"Rose got her Realtors license a couple of years ago; did you know about that?" Renee asked.

"Yeah," I replied dryly.

I knew she attended the community college in Port Angeles, and knew that was what she wanted to do.

"She has sold so many houses," Renee rambled on, and I tuned the majority of it out. Apparently, Rose was some big time Realtor in the area, and sometimes even worked out of Seattle and Port Angeles. I bet the Seattle one was a ruse so she could cheat on her husband. I didn't say anything, but when Mom or Dad would talk about Edward, my ears would perk up.

"Edward has his own music shop downtown. He gives lessons to the kids around here," Renee stated.

They never really thought Edward was good enough for their precious Rose; I actually agreed with them about. He wasn't good enough for her; he was better than her.

Alice helped me pick out my outfit for the following day and worked as my sounding board for ideas. With my plan in place there would be no way Edward would be able to deny me what I wanted.

The next morning I would arrive at 'Sound of Music', which was Edward's shop, to see about him giving me lessons. If everything worked out right, during our lessons I would make him want me.

I stopped before entering and took a cleansing breath. I pushed the door open. This would be the first time I had seen him in years. The bell at the top chimed, alerting the staff of my arrival. I looked around; searching for any sight of Edward, so I milled around the store. The store was amazing; he had everything an aspiring musician would need to make it. I was admiring one of the pianos, thinking about him, when a throat cleared behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see who was trying to get my attention and was greeted by the greenest eyes around.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, actually, I heard that you offered music lessons, and was wondering if you took on older students."

I looked back down at the piano that was in front of me. I didn't know if he even recognized me. I had changed since the last time he saw me.

"Yes, ma'am, we do. What instrument are you interested in learning?"

"The piano; I have wanted to learn for years."

I ran my fingers over the lid of the piano, remembering the many times I had seen him sitting at one in the past. I turned around, and watched as his eyes bugged out of his head. He cleared his throat and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Isabella," he whispered, as though he wasn't supposed to breathe my name; ever. I watched his hand pull on his hair, and knew enough about him to recognize his nervous trait.

"Yes," I said boldly. I wanted him to know it was me.

"I would love nothing more than to give you lessons, but I don't know how Rosalie will feel about that," he stated.

I didn't know why Rosalie would be upset with him giving me lessons. Well, there was one reason why, my crush on him. Apparently, Rosalie wasn't as confident as I thought she was if she was worried about little ole' me.

"Why does Rosalie matter at this point? She has you and I don't."

I wasn't holding back; I wanted to let him know that I wanted him. I pulled at the hem of my shirt, this was one of my nervous habits, and I didn't know if he would allow me to get close to him.

"Would you like to go out for coffee? We can catch up and talk about why Rosalie doesn't want me around you."

I wasn't really shocked, but was curious as to her reasoning behind it.

"I would love to go to coffee with you," I purred.

Edward headed back through the store. A few minutes later, he appeared in front of me again. I was still admiring the baby grand in front of me; I had sat down at the bench, and tenderly touched the keys.

"Are you ready to go? Or, do you want to purchase this beauty in front of you?" he asked, smirking at me.

"No, not today, I don't know how to play. I have always been mesmerized by a piano's beauty. The sounds it can make when the right person is playing calls to me." I looked right into his eyes; I hoped he got the hint that when he played, it did something to me.

"I will have to play for you sometime," he said, smiling at me.

He held out his hand, and I reached for it. I had touched him multiple times in my life, and I had never felt the sting from his touch like I did in that moment. We both gasped and jerked our hands back as our fingers met. I looked into his eyes and saw their color change to a darker green. I was caught in his gaze. Eventually, someone cleared their throat, and the spell was broken. Edward looked over and nodded to the boy behind the counter, and then motioned his head toward the door.

I followed behind him until we were out on the street. He slowed down waiting for me to be right beside him as we walked down the street. He opened the door for me as we entered the coffee shop.

Once our coffees were ordered, Edward and I located a seat.

"So, what has been going on with you?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Nothing much really, I am at UW." I shrugged.

"What is your major?"

"English," I replied.

He probably figured I was studying music; I had considered it, but after Rosalie had successfully took Edward away from me, I lost interest in music, and quit the high school band the following year. I lost all interest in a lot of things after Rosalie and Edward where married. About the only thing that could still hold a candle to what happened before that was my writing and reading. Those were my escapes in this world.

"Why didn't you ever pursue music?"

"I lost my inspiration. So, reading and writing became my escape."

"Yeah, I remember you used to write all the time. Do you still do that?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I write for class, but not as a hobby anymore. I read mainly. How about you? Why do you own the store?"

"Rosalie didn't like me playing music anymore, and she demanded that I never play again. She said the noise gave her a headache." He shrugged.

"I never understood why she hated it. I always loved to hear you play; it warmed my heart." I was watching the coffee in my cup as I stirred it around with the stick, and I didn't look in his eyes.

"I never knew you loved my playing," he whispered; rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I lost myself in the way you played piano. It did something to me, and the way you would look while playing. You were so passionate and involved in the music; your whole body would rock back and forth. I could see the music coming out of your soul as well as the notes you played."

"How long have you been in love with me?" he asked, and I choked on my coffee. I didn't say anything at first, and looked at him timidly. How did he know? When did he figure it out? I couldn't say anything I was stuck.

"I've known for a while now. Rosalie is not always the most innocent person that your parents play her out to be"—I watched as he rubbed his finger along the rim of the coffee cup— "she was always jealous of our relationship. That was why I pulled away from you."

"I figured as much," I said.

I knew everything started about the time she changed everything about him.

"She thought you had a thing for me, and I shrugged it off until the last time I saw you. I could see it in your eyes, but you didn't notice it in my eyes. Did you?"

"No," I replied; oh my God, he had just admitted that he liked me, and he knew that I liked him too.

"I was in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you sitting in band class. I was new here, and you made me feel special and wanted. I was scared to talk to you. I dreamt about you every night. When I finally worked up the courage to ask you out, Rosalie came around."

He grabbed his coffee with hands, and they were still just as long and lean as ever. I looked into his eyes and could note the air of sadness that was hidden in the background.

"She made me feel wanted and special, too, but in a different way. It was a way I had never felt before and she offered me things you could never offer. She once told me that if I still cared about you, I should let you go."

He sighed; pulling at his hair.

"She told me that you said mean things about me behind my back, and I believed her. She was your sister and lived with you."

He looked up at me and looked me right in the eyes as if he was asking if I had.

"Never," I replied.

I didn't want him thinking that I had ever said something bad about him.

We were silent as I watched him sip his coffee, while I absorbed all the information he was providing me.

"Rosalie found my diary and journals of the stories I had written about you."

I blushed; no one knew about the stories besides Alice and Rose.

"Once she found out I was in love with you, she did everything in her power to take you away from me. You were never mine, officially, so I couldn't say anything. She always upped the ante, like when she came home with a ring and told me about how you proposed to her."

I grimaced; I hated the day she came home acting like she had won the lottery. Of course, in a way, she did. She had what I had always wanted.

"I didn't propose," he stated, and I about fell out of my chair.

"What?"

"I didn't want to get married. I actually wanted to leave the relationship. She knew this after the numerous fights we had."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at the ground.

"Then she showed up at my door, and told me she was pregnant. I didn't have much of a choice; my mother raised me to be a respectable young man. So, when she started talking about getting married, I never argued with her. I allowed it to happen. I have spent the last three years waiting for you to come to me."

Edward reached over and placed his hands on mine. The jolt of electricity about knocked me back. I could feel it coursing through my body. I closed my eyes; this was more than I could hope for, I thought it was going to be difficult to lure him away. I never dreamed of him being open and responsive to me.

"She wasn't pregnant, and, even if she was at the time, I later learned by accident that I was sterile. When I was a child, I was in an accident that left me unable to have children. She knows this and has taken to cheating on me in order to have a child." I nodded as he rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"She'd been cheating on me for years even before that, but once she learned the truth, she still continued. I have no idea why I don't leave, and I have no idea why she doesn't leave me. We don't sleep together, we haven't in years, and I haven't been with anyone else. There is only one woman in my entire life I want and she is sitting in front of me."

I gasped as the words left his mouth.

"Please say something, Isabella. You have been so quiet, and it is scaring me. I am laying everything out on the table here. I know it's a little heavy at first, I wish I could have waited to tell you, but I can't be patient any longer. I planned on finding you this summer and letting you know."

He was still rubbing my hand.

"I don't know what to say" —I took a breath so I could be just as honest with him as he was with me—"I knew Rosalie was cheating back last spring. I caught her coming out of a hotel room. I knew that she didn't truly love you like I did. She just did everything to get back at me. She has always gotten what she wanted, and when she found out I wanted you, she had to have you, too."

Laying everything on line like he did was the best way to go. I didn't want anything to prevent us from being together. I looked up at him and I knew I could tell him everything and anything in that moment.

"I came here this summer to finally take back what was mine to begin with," I said as he squeezed my hand letting me know to continue.

"I have always wanted you, and I wish now that I would have been brave enough to tell you that, but I always thought you wouldn't like me. I was nothing in high school; what you see now is made up. I had a friend dress me up, and teach me how to act. I have never been with a man before, and she had to show me how to be seductive and alluring."

I felt the blush all the way to the tips of my toes. I couldn't believe I told him my personal history, but something about him made me feel comfortable enough to tell him my feelings.

"Apparently, I didn't need all that," I whispered.

"You are beautiful, Bella. You always have been. Don't discredit yourself; you were never able to see yourself clearly."

"You don't see yourself clearly, either," I stated, raising my eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"No, I guess not," he replied.

We sat in silence for a while, sipping our coffee, but still holding hands. I didn't want to let him go, and, apparently, he didn't want to let me go either. He constantly rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

After a little while, my coffee was stone cold, and I didn't want it anymore. Edward squeezed my hand, which grabbed my attention.

"I have to get back to the store, but will you go to dinner with me?"

"Yes," I replied.

I wanted nothing more than to spend every moment I could with him.

"Good, tell me where you are staying and I will pick you up," he said.

I told him where Alice and I were staying for the summer. He kissed me on the forehead before we parted ways.

When I got to the apartment, Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, waiting to hear how things went. She didn't think it would take forever to ask about lessons, and was partially worried about me. She put those worries aside, since this was my hometown. When it was close to when Edward was to pick me up, Alice helped me get ready.

Edward knocked on the door, and, when I opened it, he was standing there dressed up and holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I blushed as he offered them to me. I had never experienced something like this in all my life. I had never been on a date, never had a boyfriend, and never had sex. I was always waiting for Edward.

I took the flowers after thanking him, and placed them in a vase. I focused back on Edward and found him looking over our apartment.

"Where is your roommate? I'm assuming you have one."

"Yes, she stepped out for a moment," I said.

Alice had stepped out giving Edward and I space; she wanted to meet him, but was willing to wait.

"Shall we?"

He motioned toward the door, and I nodded.

He escorted me to his car and even opened the door for me. I watched as he walked around the car after shutting my door. He climbed in the driver's seat, and we started toward _Bella Italia_ in Port Angeles.

Once he parked, Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. When the door was shut, he placed his hands on the lower part of my back and led me into the restaurant. Once seated, the waitress took our orders and flirted with Edward shamelessly. I growled under my breath; I had lost him to Rosalie once, and I wasn't going to lose him to some hussy at a restaurant. He didn't pay her any attention, anyway. He never knew how attractive he was to the oppose sex.

We didn't say much. We mainly sat there, staring at each other, and it wasn't intimidating or anything. It was actually calming to know that, for once in my life, I was living my dream. When the food arrived and the waitress was back in the kitchen, our mutual silence ended.

"So, you said something this afternoon that has been running around in my brain, and I had to know for sure. You said you had never been with a man before, so, does this mean you're still a virgin?" He asked; studying me.

"Please let me explain, before you run out the door" —I begged— "there was only one person in my life I wanted to give it to; he was unavailable, and I am still not sure if he would be interested. My virginity is his for the taking, should he still want it," I said, as I held my breath, hoping he would understand that it was his if he wanted it.

"Please God; tell me it's mine for the taking?"

"Yes," I whispered shyly.

I didn't think I could say any more at the moment. He groaned under his breath, and I could just barely make the sound out. He reached for my hand, squeezing it.

I finally found my voice, "It has always been yours," I stated, looking him right in the eyes.

"Check," Edward hollered, catching the attention of the waitress. Once the check was handled, Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Edward pulled me close to his body. "Isabella, I have to touch you , some way, somehow; I can't go another minute without being with you in every sense of the word,"—he rubbed up and down my exposed arms—" I have longed for you for years on end. I know I shouldn't because I am married to your sister, but I want you more than anything in this world."

He pulled me closer to his body engulfing me in an embrace; he looked down on me, and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I would give up everything for just one night, one moment; anything to hold you in my arms and make love to you. Will you let me? Will you let me have your body?"

I was completely and utterly dazzled. Everything about him lured me in. His eyes, his hair, his words, his breath, his smell, his sweetness, his, ah hell, I could go on forever.

"Yes, you can have everything you want and more," I replied boldly.

He owned me from the moment he had walked into that classroom. He leaned down and kissed my lips. My first kiss; I felt it all the way down to my toes. He didn't push his tongue in my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and held me close. The way his hand stroked my cheek as his lips sucked on my lips, made me feel something I had never felt before. My pussy tingled and hummed to life under his touch; I knew I shouldn't welcome or want it, but I still yearned for it nevertheless.

He pulled back from the kiss, still stroking my cheek and looking deep into my eyes. I saw happiness in his eyes. I could feel the warmth spreading from his body to my own, and I could see the desire in his eyes. It was now or never. Now sounded good to me. I couldn't regret the decisions I made in that split second, and I knew I would never be happy until I had him at least once.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before pulling my hand as he walked toward his car. While sitting in the car outside of Bella Italia; we talked about where to go. His house was off limits because Rose would have a bitch fit if she knew. I didn't want to kick Alice out of our apartment. She didn't know the town like I did, plus I didn't know how long this was going to last. So he called and rented a room in Port Angeles at a local hotel.

I wasn't too disappointed; I mean, given our situation, the hotel was the best option available. I was getting a little nervous; I remember the things that Rosalie had said about Edward being huge down there, and I remember her talking about being sore for weeks after their first sexual encounter. I wondered now if she was telling the truth, and I worried about whether or not I would be good enough for him. Self-doubt was hard to get over. I was never good at anything, and I knew, with my lack of experience, he wasn't going to have a good time. He must have seen me biting my lip because he reached over and stroked my hand as he drove us toward the hotel.

"Don't do that," he scolded and I stopped. Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek. "What's wrong, Isabella? Do you not want to do this?" he asked with great concern in his voice.

"It's not that I don't want this, because, trust me, I want it more than anything in this world, but I am worried I won't be good enough for you."

I pulled my hand out from under his, lowered my head, and wrung my hands in my lap. He reached over to grab my hand back, pulled it toward his mouth, and placed small wet kisses on the back of it.

"Don't worry about me, Isabella; you could never disappoint me. I worry more about what you will think of me. Has anyone ever told you what could happen?"

"Yes, Alice has told me that sometimes it hurts, and that girls don't always enjoy their first time. I just figured that, with my lack of experience, I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to Rose."

I was still looking down. I hated to bring her name up with us heading toward a hotel, but I couldn't help the self-doubt that had instantly consumed me.

"You are not to compare yourself to Rose. You never compared to her in my eyes. To me, you always outshined her in every aspect, and I don't give a shit who she was, who she was with, or what position she held. You were always above her; you just didn't know it."

He raised my hand to kiss it again. We pulled into the hotel, and Edward stepped out to register and get the keys. Thankfully, we could pull in front of the room without having to go through the lobby.

When he came back to the car, with the keys in his hand, I knew that my life was going to change from this moment forward. He walked around and let me out of my side, and then led me toward the room like he had at the restaurant.

Edward shut the door behind him as I entered the room and walked around the bed. The accommodations were nothing upscale, but nice, nevertheless.

"I would have loved to take you somewhere nice, but Rosalie doesn't allow me to spend a lot of money. She watches my credit cards, and I wouldn't want her to put two and two together," he whispered; lowering his head.

Rosalie had Edward on a very tight leash; even I had heard her bragging about that to Mom.

"I need to use the bathroom before anything happens," I told Edward wondering where it was.

He pointed through the doors, and I headed toward the restroom. If I had a razor and toothpaste, I would have wasted time in there getting ready to face him, but my options were limited. I took a shower, and washed every inch of my body. I washed my pussy twice just to be on the safe side. I didn't want anything to be wrong in that area, just in case he decided to put his face down there. I finally worked up the nerve to come out in only a towel. I stood at the door watching Edward. He was only wearing his boxer shorts, and the tent he was sporting made me wonder if Rose had been right all those times.

I cleared my throat; there was no time like the present. Edward stopped in his tracks and looked over at me. I heard the whimper that escaped his lips, and watched as he fisted his hair.

"I need you to know, I have never done this before; when I say this, I mean I have never cheated on Rose. Never. I would never do this to you if you were my wife. I just wanted to let you know that," he stated.

"I know," I replied.

Edward was a good man caught in a fucked up situation.

I took in a deep breath and blew it out of my nose to rid my mind from the voices in my head telling me to stop before dropping the towel, allowing him to see me in all my glory. I had my eyes closed; I didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

I felt his hand rub over my cheek and I opened my eyes, looking deep into his to see desire, longing, and sadness. I didn't know what the sadness was about, until I thought about his words, and then I figured it was because he was married to Rose.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella," he said, stroking my cheek before he leaned down and kissed my lips. The kisses were sweet and innocent at first, but it didn't last long. When his tongue came out to play with my lips, I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. The taste of his tongue made me feel like I was drowning, and I couldn't get enough. Edward's hands rubbed up and down my body, curving in every so often to rub just underneath my breasts. I broke away from his kiss when he touched my nipples. I couldn't help but look down and watch his hands rub my chest. I bit my lip when Edward lowered his head to capture a nipple in his mouth. I closed my eyes and my head fell back, moaning from what he was doing to my body.

When he pulled away, he looked at my nipple, and then pinched it between his thumb and index finger. I moaned again. He looked up at me, and did it again. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I was caught staring right into his eyes, watching them darken.

"Look at what you are doing to me."

I looked down and saw his shorts tented even more than before, and I gasped; he was huge. I began to bite my bottom lip again. I was scared he wouldn't fit.

"Don't do that," he scolded softly, pulling my lip from my teeth.

"Don't worry; my size won't matter in the long run."

I nodded; he was more experienced than I was. He reached down and grabbed my hand before walking me over to the bed where he sat me down, putting me face to face with the monster behind his shorts.

"Have you ever seen a man naked, Isabella?"

I shook my head because I had never seen one in person. I had seen them in movies, photos, or medical textbooks, but never in person.

I watched as he ran his hands around his waistband, and lowered his boxer briefs to the floor. I gasped again, placing my hands over my mouth. I had never seen something so, so, oh my God. It was beautiful.

"Can I touch it?" I asked timidly.

"Please touch it Isabella," he begged.

I reached out, running my fingers down the long shaft, tracing the blue vein that ran the entire length.

"Does it hurt to be like that?" I asked; it looked so tight.

"No, it doesn't hurt, per se, but it doesn't feel good like this in pants."

I couldn't imagine walking around with that between my legs.

When I noticed a little bit of moisture on the tip, I ran my finger through it. I listened as he moaned above me and watched as he looked at me with rapt attention. I took the finger that had swiped the moisture off his tip and placed it in my mouth. I wanted to see what it tasted like. I had heard about blowjobs, but never experienced one. I wanted to see if that was something I would be able to do in the future. As I sucked my finger into my mouth, Edward groaned and moaned above me.

"Isabella, what are you doing to me?" he moaned out.

I couldn't help it; I was curious how things worked, and he had allowed me to touch it. The taste wasn't as bad as some of the girls had claimed in school, and I wondered how it would feel in my mouth. I licked my lips and moved my mouth towards his cock. I felt his hands on my shoulders, stopping me. Confused, I looked up into his eyes.

"You don't have to do it, Isabella," he said.

"I want to see what it tastes like; I have never tasted one before and want to see what it would feel and taste like," I replied.

I continued; I licked the blue vein that ran up his cock and listened to him moan above me. So I did it again and again. I was getting excited to be the one to bring those sounds out of his body. Once I was back at the top again, I opened my mouth and placed just the tip of his cock right at the rim of my mouth. I was too scared to try to get the whole thing in my mouth. I knew enough about me that I would choke on something that big, and I wasn't about to gag all over it. I just wanted to see if it tasted funny, how it felt, and to see if I enjoyed it. I wrapped my hands around it, working it up and down. When I heard the moans that escaped his throat, I pulled my mouth away, but continued with my hands, watching him with rapt attention as the veins in his neck and forehead strained as I worked him.

When he finally looked down again, I winked at him. He reached down and grabbed my hands, stilling them from working him.

"That's enough, Isabella; I want to do other things besides this."

He crawled around me and lay back on the bed. I moved, facing his body while sitting on my haunches.

"Crawl up here," he said. I didn't know where he wanted me, so I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled back from the kiss, and rubbed my nipples.

"Baby, put your sweet little pussy right here," he said while motioning to his face. I straddled his chest and looked down at him to be sure I heard him correctly.

"You can hold on to the headboard, I want you to do whatever feels comfortable to you; no pressure."

I straddled his face; I was holding myself above him, not wanting to suffocate him.

"God, you smell so good. Come on, baby, lower yourself to me," he begged. "Remember, baby, do whatever feels right once I start, okay?"

I finally gave in and lowered myself to his face; I could still see his eyes, and his nose wasn't covered by my body. I smiled down at him. He winked back at me. I felt it when his tongue came out and licked my entire pussy. I moaned out above him, and rocked my hips just a little, adjusting to the feeling.

Edward wrapped his hands around my ass, and held me closer to his mouth. I didn't want to rock my hips too much, but when he bit down on my clit. I couldn't help it, and rocked my body back and forth across his face. When he licked and sucked my clit into his mouth again, I rocked harder. I couldn't help the feelings that he was pulling from my body, and the rocking help to achieve the climax I was looking for. Once I came, I rested my head on the headboard, trying to catch my breath.

I crawled off his face, and was about to collapse on the bed beside him, but he wouldn't let me. I looked down his body, noticing that he was still hard as a rock.

"We're not done yet"— he smirked—"that was just the warm up." He moved me to straddle his waist.

"We are not having sex yet, Isabella. We are just playing around and getting you worked up, because, when I slip my cock inside of you, I will not last longer than a few seconds. Plus, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and it is going to be hard to achieve that."

I nodded and straddled his waist; when the head of his cock came in contact with the folds of my pussy, I moaned. The sensation was almost too much.

"Don't take me inside of you, I want you to just rock your body along my cock," he said, pulling his cock up so it was mostly lying against his stomach. I lowered myself and placed his cock between my lips, and rocked my body back and forth, moaning as the sensations took over me once again. He had asked me earlier 'what was I doing to him?', but, at this moment, I was wondering what he was doing to me! He was turning me into a wanton hussy and we hadn't even had sex yet. I came again, and watched as Edward came too. His cum pooled on his stomach. I sat on top of him, running my fingers through the mess, and, once again, I had to taste it just to make sure.

"God, Isabella, stop doing that," he whined.

"Why? I want to see if it still tastes good."

"Because, when I see you do that, all I can think about is you sucking my cock, and then I think about you swallowing as I come. I have to stay focused; this is about you and not me," he whined again.

I crawled off his body and lay beside him on the bed.

"So, I guess we are done for the night," I said, a little disappointed; I mean, I had already been give two wonderful orgasms, but I thought he wanted to have sex. I was more than ready to give myself to him, and I thought that was what he wanted.

"No, I'm not done. We just need a little intermission, so this"—he pointed toward his cock—"will get hard again. It doesn't take me too long, but I do need a few minutes."

He hadn't taken his hands off my body, and was still running them over my breasts and pinching my nipples. This made my girly parts come back to life, wanting more.

I never understood how, after two amazing orgasms, one person could still crave and want more, but I did. I reached down, figuring that I would help him out a little. He wasn't completely erect, but he was slowly coming to life. When my hands came into contact with his cock again, he moaned, and I was rewarded with his fingers traveling further down my body.

His fingers slowly entered my pussy, working gently in and out of my body. I wiggled and squirmed around as he coaxed yet another climax out of my body. I was completely and utterly shocked at the things he could do to me. Rosalie hadn't been teasing or joking when she told me he was good in bed; good didn't even cover it. I had my hand over my eyes, because I was shocked.

"It's time"—he said as he moved his body over mine—"I can't have kids Isabella, but I have to ask; do you want to use a condom?"

"No, I mean, if you can't have children then the odds of me becoming pregnant are slim to none, so, go ahead."

"Okay, when I enter you, it is going to hurt. I won't lie to you about that. I will stop and wait for your approval to continue. If you want to back out, now is the time, Isabella. Once this happens, we can't take it back. If I hurt you, you have to let me know. If you want me to stop at any moment, tell me. Please don't do this because you think it's what I want. I mean, I do want it, too, but don't do it because of me. Do it because you want to."

I had wanted this since I was thirteen. I had waited five years for this and I didn't want to wait any longer.

He lined his cock up to my opening. I felt as the tip slowly pushed into my body. I held my breath as he continued in. I felt the stinging and burning, but nothing overly painful. When his body was completely settled inside me, he stopped. He looked me right in the eyes, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Let me know when you're ready," he stated.

I didn't nod because I thought he would take that as I was ready; I still needed to adjust to his cock being inside of me. After a minute or two, I let out the breath I was holding and nodded for him to continue.

"God, baby, you're so tight," he moaned as he pulled out and pushed in again. It hurt, but I could take it. Once it was done and over with, things would get better. Right? He was slow and gentle as he could be. He pulled out only to push right back in, and I was shocked to feel the coils tightening in my stomach again. I never thought girls could get off the first time they had sex.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, baby," he moaned.

"So, good; so tight," he groaned, still pulling and pushing slowly.

"Reach down, baby, and rub your clit," he panted out and I complied. Reaching down, I could feel where we were connected, and, when I let my fingers glide along his cock as he pulled it out and pushed it in again, he groaned.

"Your clit, baby, play with your clit," he grunted. I watched as the sweat rolled off his body, causing us to make all kinds of weird sounds when he lowered his torso to me. He kissed me while I worked feverishly on my clit. I cried out when he sucked my right nipple into his mouth. His thrusts picked up and, before I even realized it, I could feel the warmth of his cum as it pushed into my body, which, then, triggered my own climax.

We collapsed on the bed, and Edward curled his body around mine. I relished in the fact that Edward was here with me. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to something poking me in the back. It wasn't until I felt arms around me that I remembered the activities of the night before. As I stretched my body, I could feel the soreness between my legs, and knew it would take time to heal. I pulled out of his arms and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the shower, I cleaned his scene from my body. I hated doing it, but, at some point, we would have to leave and face the reality of things. If Rosalie ever figured out what happened here, she would be pissed, and my parents would probably disown me. A few tears escaped my eyes, before I felt his arms slide around my body, pulling me back into his chest.

"Don't cry, baby, everything will be all right," he cooed into my hair.

"When I came into the shop, I wanted to get even with Rosalie. I wanted to hurt her has badly as she had hurt me, but now I am worried. What will Rosalie think?"

I spun around and sobbed into his chest. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to leave Edward. I wanted him in my life forever. I always had, but, if I had to go back to accepting him as my brother in law, it would tear me apart inside.

"Shh, baby, everything will be all right. There is nothing or anyone that can stop us from being together again. I will file a **Petition for****Dissolution ****of ****Marriage **if I have to. I just never had a reason to truly leave before," he whispered into my ear, kissing behind it, which caused my crotch to come alive.

I didn't know if it was his words, the promise that no one would tear us apart, or the fact that he was whispering into my ear, but I pushed myself into his body.

"Not now, baby, you're probably sore, and you're emotional. I don't want to do this while you are worried about life outside of this room," he said, and wrapped my arms tighter to his body.

He rubbed my back, and hummed in my ear. It worked to calm me down, and, by the time we got out of the shower, I was feeling a little better.

We didn't talk on the way home, and, when he dropped me off at the apartment, we exchanged numbers and he walked me to my door, placing the sweetest kiss on my lips before he left. Nothing was resolved that day, but I knew that we would eventually be together. I just had to be patient and wait for the word.

A couple of weeks passed, Edward and I talked or saw each other everyday. He had been to visit a lawyer, and was finally getting the dissolution of marriage that he had secretly wanted for a long time. I was excited for the papers to be filed, but as the months passed, I got extremely worried.

Edward started talking to me a little less, and I was so stressed out, that my period didn't come when it should have. I had experienced that a couple times in my life where, if I was too stressed out, my period would be late; sometimes, I would miss it all together. I wasn't thinking about the fact that we were having sex regularly, at least once a week, or sometimes, twice, if he could find the time.

I still visited my parents and acted as if nothing was going on. The time it was the hardest was when he and Rosalie would come to dinner. I could hardly look at him and, on those particular nights, he would call to make sure I was okay. He was really sweet and caring.

Another month passed, right before the ninety days were up (this is the time it took everything to go through), and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, especially since Edward told me he couldn't have children. I was confused on how I was pregnant. I cried a lot and Alice tried the best she could to help me through it. I didn't know what to do; whether or not I should tell him, and what he would think about me, but I had to do something.

I was sitting at my parents' house helping Renee with supper, when Rosalie stormed into the kitchen.

"You little bitch," she screamed, then walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"You had to have him, didn't you? You always wanted what was mine, and I knew if you came back to town, he would leave me."

I wasn't really shocked with her outburst; according to Edward, Rosalie wasn't taking the dissolution of marriage all too well. She was going to fight him tooth and nail, so he then brought up her affairs with Emmett McCarty. I hated to drag her through the mud like that, but there was nothing for me to do.

"What happened, Rose?" My mother asked, concerned and mad.

"This little tramp has been sleeping with my husband ever since she came in town. They think I didn't know, but I found his phone records. Not to mention I called every hotel they stayed at."

She sneered at me. I was shocked she would go to those lengths to keep Edward. My parents already disliked him, and now they were going to disown me.

"What?" my mother screamed, and looked down at me.

I felt like my body was going to give out under me if I didn't find a place to sit. Walking over toward the table, I sat down and started crying. Here I was, pregnant and overly emotional, and then Rose stormed in, looking for a fight.

"Leave her alone, Rose," Edward roared, coming into the kitchen.

He walked right over to me, bending down to wipe the tears from my eyes. Leaning in, he kissed me on the forehead, and then stood up to address the women in the kitchen.

"You have been cheating on me for years with Emmett. Tell your mommy and daddy that, too. I knew; don't think I didn't. Bella had nothing to do with my decision. I loved her before we were even together, and I have let you led me around by my neck for the past five years. No more, not any longer" —he was shaking with anger—"this ends now. Isabella and I will be together; if you have to disown her, fine. I will take care of her, but this"—he motioned between him and Rose—"is over."

He picked me up and carried me out to his car, placing me inside. He pulled away from my parents' house. We were silent along the ride to my apartment. Once he parked, he turned to face me, and I was worried that we were over too.

"Alice told me you're pregnant," he stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's why I pulled you out of that kitchen. I wasn't about to let them stress you out to the point you lost our child. I knew she was just going to spout off nonsense about how you always wanted what she had ."

I knew Rose well enough to know that she would have made everything out to be my fault. She always knew what she was doing.

"When did you find out?"

"About a month ago," I replied timidly; I was worried he would be mad at me.

"You were scared?"

"Yes," I whispered.

With Edward supposedly being sterile, I didn't know how he was going to respond. He acted all right at the house, but now that we were alone. I wasn't sure what I would be getting.

He pulled at his hair, and sighed, "Rose lied to me."

"What?"

"I was never tested. When Rose couldn't get pregnant she said it was my entire fault"—he was pinching the bridge of his nose—"you see; after telling me she was pregnant so I would marry her. She knew that when she didn't start showing that I would get a divorce. So, she said she had miscarried. It wasn't until I stumbled on some papers that I finally figured out she was lying; I found them about a month ago. That was one of the reasons I hadn't been talking to you very much. I'm sorry," he said; pinching the bridge of his nose.

I wondered what other information he found out because there seemed to be more.

"Any way when she told me that she had miscarried, and how everything was my fault, I was upset, about her losing a child, what I thought was my child. I was torn over the fact that I had married her and essentially forsaken the person I truly wanted to be with for her. Just a lot of emotions at the time, when Rose told me she wanted to get pregnant again. I was so lost in myself, that I allowed her to try."

Edward got out of the car, and stood at the hood. He rubbed his neck trying to work out the tension. I got out and walked over standing beside him in front of the car.

"When she couldn't get pregnant again she told me I wasn't any good, and that I could never have any children. I called my mother and asked her about the accident I had as a child, and she said that the doctor mentioned that I could potentially be sterile, but I was never tested."

"When I told Rose this she demanded that I go get tested, but at that point I didn't go. I didn't see the purpose of bringing a child into a relationship that I really wanted to end. Therefore, I didn't go. When Rose found out I didn't go; supposedly she collected a sample from me one night and had it tested herself."

"When?"

"About a year or so into our marriage, and when she came back with a paper saying that I was sterile I just believed it. There was that possibility."

"That paper obviously wasn't about you," I stated looking him square in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's what Rose and I had been fighting about at home when she decided to come to your parents's house. She made the smart-ass comment about hoping I had used protection, and I fired back with me being sterile. She started laughing and marched out the bedroom. She knew, she knew there was a chance. Once I caught up to her in the living room, and demanded that she tell me; she told me that the paper was forged. She never said why she done it."

"She wanted to keep you where she wanted. There was nothing left for you to do, and nowhere to go," I said.

I wasn't surprise by Rose being so manipulative, hell she had been this way all her life. She always wanted to be the center of attention.

"I opened up to her in the beginning; talking about how I wanted kids one day, and she knew that if she couldn't provide them to me I would leave," he stated with a far off look on his face.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

I gasped; that was something I wasn't expecting.

"Once the papers are filed and done, I want to be tied to you in every way possible," he stated, grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I don't want you to do it because you think you have to," I stated; I didn't want to be like Rose.

"I'm not; I love you, and I know you love me. We should have been together years ago, but Rose stopped that. Now that she is out of the way, I will be free to finally be me. So, once again, Bella, will you marry me?"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a beautiful marquee diamond.

"Yes," I whispered.


	2. Forbidden: Doctor, Please

_**The Forbidden**_

Rating:NC-17  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Word Count:10,950  
Pairing: Edward and Bella

Beta(s): princess 07890

Summary: Recently married Isabella thinks she has found love in a kind and compassionate man. Isabella is secretly yearns for more, but doesn't realize it until she meets a cocky young doctor, who is willing to show her the ropes. Will Isabella become entangled in the knots?

Disclaimer: BDSM content and Adult situations. _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"_**Doctor, Please"**_

_**BPOV**_

Carlisle Cullen and I met during our tour with Doctors without Borders. We were so drawn to one another that we communicated through the internet. We dated for well over three years through the internet before I finally decided I had enough and wanted to be back in the states.

Dr. Cullen was handsome, sweet, kind, and companionate. He was everything I thought I wanted in a man. Which made falling in love with him was easy.

Carlisle was the Director of Medicine over the emergency room in a small little town of Forks, Washington. So, I boarded the first flight out to Seattle to be with my future husband.

Carlisle met me at the gate once I was off the plane, and before long we were married. It was hard for me to at first to get used to Forks. I thought a lot of the reason I was the depressed was because of the dreadful weather Forks had.

I started at Forks General once we were settled, working in the Labor and Delivery ward. It helped to ward off the depression I often suffered from, and Carlisle helped me to come to terms with it.

I had yet to meet his son, Edward. I didn't know much about him, other than his mother had died when he was younger. The only information Carlisle would give me about his son was that he was also a doctor and worked at the same hospital as us.

Carlisle and Edward didn't talk often and, at times, their relationship was strained. So, strained that Carlisle didn't even have a picture of Edward anywhere in the house. I never understood why, but never questioned him about it either. I figured I would run into his son at some point, but didn't know when. All the doctors I had meet with the name Edward didn't match up to the way I thought Edward would look.

One day, while making my rounds, one of our infants began to struggle to breathe properly. I was extremely concerned for his welfare and called in the resident pediatrician. Boy was I in for a big surprise.

The doctor that walked through the door was a royal pain in the ass. He was cocky, arrogant, extremely rude, and smart. When I say smart, I wasn't talking about his medical knowledge. He was lean and tall, with bronze hair, and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

I stood mesmerized by his looks alone until he started to hit on me. He called me kitten a couple of times when he asked for me to hand him stuff. I wasn't his nurse. If that wasn't enough he would lightly graze my ass as I turned to reach for things he needed. I didn't like his manner in front of the patient, even if said patient wasn't old enough to talk. I couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room. I couldn't tolerate him treating me like I was underneath him.

I leaned against the wall, waiting for him to come out. I wanted to let him know what I thought about him calling me kitten, and that I knew he was touching my ass as I bent down to get things. I wasn't a kitten and I wasn't his kitten. Who in the hell did he think he was? I seriously thought about reporting him for sexual harassment, but decided to speak to him in private first.

When he walked of the patient's room, I struggled to catch up, but, when I did, I told him what I thought about him calling me kitten. He grabbed me by the elbow and led me to one of the on call rooms. That pissed me off even more; I had never had a man lay his hands on me, and I definitely didn't want Dr. Masen touching me.

When the on call door slammed behind us, I didn't know what to expect.

"How dare you make me look like a fool in that room; that infant wasn't in trouble, and things are progressing like they should! I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but you will never treat me like that in front of a patient again, do you understand?" he asked, waiting on me to answer.

I felt flushed from my head to my feet. I don't know what took over me, but something was wrong with my thinking. No, one had ever aroused this feeling in me before. I shook my head, clearing the fogginess, and was livid.

"Me?" I asked poking my fingers into his chest, backing him against the wall.

"It wasn't me who acted unprofessional in there, it was you. Since when do you call other doctors kitten while in front of a patient?"

"Don't touch me," he roared.

"Why not? I will touch you if I want to," I yelled right back at him.

"You better listen to me, little girl, and you listen well; don't touch me again, unless you want me to pull down your pants and paddle you like the bad little girl that you are." He wasn't yelling, but the tone knocked me off of my feet.

The tone was commanding and strong, nothing like I had ever heard before. His eyes were dark and mysterious, luring me into their depths. The voice called to all the parts in my body. It was at that moment that I noticed the wetness running down my scrubbed clad legs. I held back the moan that wanted to escape me, and I couldn't understand why. He chuckled, and then locked eyes with me one more time.

"You like being roughly handled don't you Doctor…" he said, looking me square in the eyes.

I swallowed hard an answered, "Swan."

He looked down at my left hand, and back to my eyes.

"Let me guess, your husband doesn't know that you like to be dominated?"

I didn't know what he was talking about I had never let anyone dominate me.

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you are licking your lips, and the way your body is responding to my voice. I am willing to bet you have cum running down your legs at the moment."

I swallowed harder as he came closer to me. I was backing up every time he took a step forward. Eventually, I ran out of room, and found myself backed against the wall. I gulped.

He ran his fingers down the side of my body, and, when I moaned again, I slapped my hand over my mouth. I had never responded like this to anyone.

"That right there; I have only been around you for roughly thirty minutes, that includes the time we spent in the patient's room. You are already panting and moaning like a whore in heat; like the good little whore that you are. Tell me, does your husband spank you? Does he know you fancy being tied up?" he asked as his hands ran down my sides, which made me shiver from his touch.

I didn't know what to say; this whole situation was nothing like I had ever experienced before in my life. I have dealt with rude, condescending, hateful, and downright arrogant people before, but never someone like him.

"Answer me!" he roared and I didn't know how to respond.

"Fine, if you are not going to answer me, then I am going to show you what you are missing."

"Do you want to know what you are missing Dr. Swan?"

I nodded.

He reached down, and jerked my hands, pulling me over to a chair. He sat down in the chair, and placed me between his legs. I was stunned at first; hell, this whole situation had me stunned.

He jerked down my pants; I didn't even protest or fight him. I was intrigued, dazzled, and just plain mesmerized by his demanding voice. He pulled me across his lap.

"You have been disrespectful to me; you didn't answer when you were told, and you touched me, which no one gets to do. Five smacks and, let me tell you, this is being generous, I would really like to give you about fifteen smacks."

I was hanging on to the side of his legs. He had one arm across my back holding me down. When the first smack hit my ass, I tried to wiggle away. When the second smack landed on my ass, tears welled up in my eyes. When the third smacked was delivered, the tears spilled over, and began running down my cheeks. The fourth and fifth smacks from him were different, and something happened that I couldn't explain. When the fourth smack was given, he placed his fingers inside my pussy. Then, he smacked me one more time with his fingers inside me. No sooner had the last blow been delivered, I moaned out and came; I couldn't believe what had just happened. He pulled me to my feet.

"Pull your pants back up, kitten," he demanded. I did as he asked, and watched as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, and groaned.

"You taste so good, kitten," he said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his pen and a note pad. He scribbled something down and handed it to me.

"When you want to explore what just happened a few minutes ago, call me. If not, this never happened. If you say one thing to anyone, I will ruin you. Do you understand?" I nodded.

He turned on his heels and left the on call room, leaving me standing there stunned, humiliated, and questioning myself. I tucked his note in my pockets and headed out myself, wondering if anyone would noticed us being in the call room together.

The rest of the day, I didn't call on Dr. Masen again. I monitored all my patients and delivered a couple of babies to healthy, happy moms. My ass was sore all day long, and I couldn't sit down. I was constantly reminded of the time spent in the on call room.

When I finally got home, Carlisle was there, already waiting for me. I placed my coat and things were they belonged and headed into the living room where Carlisle was sitting. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good evening, darling, how was work?" he asked.

"Good," I replied.

Yes, I was mad at Dr. Masen. Could I have reported him? Yes, but I was scared to hell that, if I did, he would end my career at Forks General Hospital. The oddest thing was that I didn't stop it from happening; I could have at any moment protested. Hell, I could have fought him back, but nothing happened, I allowed it all. The best I could claim was sexual harassment. I didn't want to do that either.

My biggest fear, was that Carlisle would see the marks on my ass, and I wouldn't know how to explain them away.

"I have some bad news, well, not bad, but news, nevertheless," Carlisle stated as I sat beside him on the couch.

"They are moving me from Forks General to Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles." I gasped. It hadn't been long since I had been in America and I didn't want to have to up uproot myself again. I'd just gotten myself grounded here in Forks.

"No worries, my dear. This changes nothing, I will commute; it isn't that far, but there will probably be nights that I stay in Port Angeles. The commute will take a toll on me if I try to make it home every night."

I nodded. How was I supposed to respond?

"I will be heading there tomorrow to find an apartment, so, the traveling back and forth won't be so bad."

The rest of the evening we lounged around the house; we headed to bed at our usual time. I meant to ask Carlisle about his son again, but never did. I wondered if I had met him today, and didn't know it.

~DP~

A couple of months passed, and I avoided any interaction with Dr. Masen. I never told anyone about what happened in the on call room that day, but I thought about it often. Did Dr. Masen know what he was talking about when it came to me? I had never experienced something like that before. The dreams I had been having mainly involved him, which depressed me greatly, since I was married to a wonderful, kind man. However, Dr. Masen had opened up something inside of me I never knew existed.

Carlisle spent several nights a week in Port Angeles, and often times wouldn't be able to make it home after working extremely long hours. I was extremely lonely and these where the moments I thought of Dr. Masen, and his offer.

I didn't want to cheat on Carlisle; he was kind and caring. I didn't want to hurt him, and I didn't know what to do. But, there was something inside of me that need what Dr. Masen offered. Maybe, I could talk Dr. Masen into training me. Carlisle was never home, and what would the harm really be? Sometimes, when people cheated on one another, their relationship was better because they were getting what they needed from someone else. With my decision made, I sought out Dr. Masen at work the next day.

I went to the hospital even though I wasn't scheduled to work until tomorrow, and found Dr. Masen talking to one of the nurses. I waited until he was through giving orders, and then, I approached him.

"I knew you would come back, kitten," he said, smirking.

"When can I meet with you to see if this is something I want to try with you?" I asked in hushed tones; I didn't want the whole hospital knowing what I was doing. It could potentially get back to Carlisle. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Trust me, kitten, once you try it, you will never want to go back. Does your husband know you are going to do this?" I shook my head no.

"Is the reason you are being so quiet is because your husband works here?"

"Yes and no…" I whispered "…he used to work here, and he still has friends that work here." He nodded, scribbling something on a prescription pad.

"Here," he handed it to me.

"Meet me at seven sharp at this address. Eat an hour before coming. Wear a thong and nothing else under a trench coat. Knock on my door three times, signaling that it's you." I nodded.

When his hands barely touched mine, I felt the jolt of electricity that shot all the way down to my pussy. I quickly bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Don't bit your lip here, kitten, save that for my house," he warned, giving me the evil eye. I nodded, turned on my heels, and left the hospital.

I headed home to think about what I was getting ready to do… cheat on my husband; my kind, caring, and sweet-hearted husband. I cried for hours, I was going to hell for the things I had done and was about ready to do.

I finally pulled myself from bed and headed toward the shower. I dressed like he wanted me to, and headed toward the address listed on the prescription. Just before entering the house, I took the prescription out, pulled out a lighter I had purchased, and burned the evidence of me knowing about this address. I gave myself one more look over in the mirror before I headed toward the door.

I knocked three times like instructed and waited for him to open the door. When he did, I was astonished. He stood there shirtless, with black button fly jeans, and was barefoot. His chest and abs were amazingly toned, and his hair was still standing on end, looking like he had just been fucked.

"Come in, Dr. Swan," he said, motioning me in the house. He looked out the door, and then shut it.

"Come to the dining room, we have things to discuss before we can begin," he stated.

I followed right behind him and he pulled out the chair for me to sit. Once I was seated, he rounded the table taking his own seat at the head of the table. There was a stack of papers laying on the table, he thumbed through them before he spoke.

"First order of business…I don't want to know who your husband is. Never speak his name in this house, or around me. If you see me on the street and you are with your husband, head in the other direction. Most women have a tendency to speak without actually uttering a word. I know the way your body will respond to my voice, command, or whatever turns you on about me. We already have the crazy touch thing, which I have never experienced, but…I wouldn't want you to touch me, bat your eyelashes at me, or even lick your lips if you see me in public and have your husband come here ready to kick my ass. You made this decision, not me. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"See already a good little submissive kitten," he mused.

"First, you will call me Master; that is it. At work, it will only be Dr. Masen, nothing else. You will never corner me at work asking about having time together. Today was your free pass. I will give you a set schedule of when to come; if you are late, or need to stay over, you will text me only. Do you understand?" I nodded again.

"Such a good little kitten already; I was right," he stated.

"Second, from here on out, once you have entered the house and the door is completely shut behind you, you will crawl to the living room where you will kneel with your head down until I speak to you. I will also expect you to be wearing a thong. The color and type will be up to you, unless I have specified otherwise. You will always eat an hour before you come. I don't want you getting sick during our time together, which can happen. I don't want you missing meal either, if I find out you have been neglecting to eat, you will be punished. Do you understand?" I nodded, still trying to soak everything in.

"Third, you will wax your pussy bare; tonight, you will have a free pass because I didn't tell you before hand, but when you step through those doors again, I want it bare. If your husband asks why…make up something."

I nodded,. I already waxed; I never liked the 'natural' look. It didn't look or feel right. Plus, it made wearing swimsuits difficult.

"You will exercise three times a week, no questions asked. To live this lifestyle takes stamina and strength on both of our parts. If your husband inquires about why you are now exercising, once again tell him a lie. Hell, tell him you think you're fat, or you want to get healthy. I don't really give a shit, but never tell him the nature of your visits with me. Do you understand?" I nodded again.

"I want a copy of a most recent physical exam…it should include any conditions you might have that will be important for me, it should also include a report stating you are disease free. Once you have proven you are disease free and are on some type of birth control, we will begin the other aspect of this lifestyle. Do you and your husband use condoms?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Yes, what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Master," I replied.

"I will not remind you again; the next time you forget, that will be five spankings."

When he mentioned spankings, I could feel the dampness gathering between my legs. Apparently, I did need what he was going to give me. Carlisle had never been able to garner that result from just words.

"Good, get the shot or have an intrauterine device put in; I don't care which one you chose, but never go without a condom with your husband. I plan to fuck you without one, and don't want to have to worry about disease just in case he is cheating on you."

I made a funny face. I couldn't imagine that Carlisle would cheat on me; he was too kind-hearted to do that. We had just gotten married, too, so, why would he? Hell, why would I? I had to stop thinking about it.

"Don't give me that look; I have seen it more than I can tell you. Even my own father cheated on my mother before she died, I think that was reason she stopped fighting. His mistress came to our house and told her about him. Hell, he is cheating on his new wife with a woman in another town." I nodded, not wanting to delve down that road of thinking again.

"Never tell a soul what we do here; it is none of their business. We are to be professional at work, and I know the first day we met, I wasn't professional. I am sorry about that, but there was something about you that called to me. It called to that dominant side in me and I couldn't help the response. I know this will not be a problem after what you told me at the hospital, but I want to make sure you understand." I nodded, I didn't want anyone else in on our little secret, and I wasn't about to tell anyone.

"I want you to look over these rules; it has everything we just discussed. I want you to know that you have done this all on your own free will. Make sure this is what you want and accept the terms; if not, back out now. At any time, you can leave, but I just want to make you aware of things you are getting yourself into." I nodded.

As long as no one ever knew about the things we did, I would be all right.

"Now, look over this list, and mark the things you think you want to learn, try, or need to know more about. I will leave you to look this over, and then I will give you a little taste of what I want. No sex this time, so don't worry." I nodded as he left the room.

I read over the list, marking the things I wanted to try and putting question marks beside the things I didn't know about. I was so new to this lifestyle that something on the list I couldn't make heads or tails of.

Once I was finished, I placed the papers back in the stack. I trusted Dr. Masen, and I couldn't figure out why.

He walked in after a few minutes, and motioned for me to follow him to the living room.

"Take off your coat," he demanded.

I did as he requested, not wanting to upset him, I wanted him to teach me new and exciting things.

"Nice, kitten…very nice," he praised as he looked over my body.

"When you come to my house, you crawl. When I command you to get into inspection pose, I want you to slide your thong off, fold it as neatly as possible and lay it beside you. I will be inspecting your body every time you come. I want you on your knees with them spread as wide as possible. Your hands will go behind your body, and your chest should be shoved out. This will show me your beautiful pussy, and will put your chest on display for me to see. So, on the floor, kitten, just like I want," He instructed, and I did as he instructed.

He walked around me, looking and inspecting, and then he used his feet to kick my legs out further; it almost hurt how far they were spread.

"Just like this, kitten, every time," I nodded.

He rubbed his hands over my breasts, rolled my nipples around in his fingers, and pinched them, causing me to moan out.

"See, you like it a little rough, don't you, kitten," he cooed.

"Now, let see what we have here."

He ran his hands down my body, rubbing between my legs, but never slipping his finger into my already wet core. I knew he felt the moisture, because he groaned as his hand slid to my mound.

"So, wet and responsive to just the teeniest commanding," he mused.

"You have done really well so far in how you respond to my questions, statements, and answers. Keep it up and you will have no trouble pleasing your me."

He was still rubbing around my mound, but never dipping down into my pussy. He pulled his hand back, looking at the moisture that was on his fingers. He placed them in his mouth, moaning as he sucked them clean.

"God, you taste so good, kitten. I can't wait to have you."

I didn't respond, even though he was talking. He didn't tell me to answer, and it wasn't question.

"When I ask you yes and no questions, it is always 'Yes, Master' or 'No, Master' we have already touched on that before. We also will use a color system when we play; it's like traffic signals. Green means more, go, good, and continue any of those things. Yellow is for caution, you can't take the pain, or you need me to slow down. Red is to stop everything and revaluate. If you call 'red', we will not play again until the problem is solved." I nodded.

"Your assignment tonight is research, research the lifestyle kitten. Go online, local library, and stores that cater to the lifestyle. Do your homework to make sure this is something you are truly interested in, and ask any questions you like. You can text me anytime, or email me. " I nodded again.

"All right, I think that is enough for tonight."

He picked up my panties and threw them in a corner on the other side of the room.

"Get your panties, kitten," he demanded.

I was about to stand up, but corrected myself and crawled over to where my thong had landed. I sat there with it in my hands not knowing what to next.

"Very good kitten, you can put them on, and get yourself together to leave."

I stood up and pulled my thong back on, and gathered my coat, wrapping it around my body. I had a pair of pants and a shirt in my car, so I wouldn't look strange walking around in a trench coat.

"I should have told you this earlier; show up to my house just as you did, but when you leave, have a change of clothes. I wouldn't want your husband finding you coming home like that. He would know something was up." I nodded, biting my lip, and he growled.

"Is there something you need to ask?" I nodded.

"Well, ask away, kitten."

"Can I change in one of your bathrooms, or in your living room? I have clothes out in the car. I had already thought of that."

"Yes you can, kitten; whichever place feels more comfortable to you. I will retrieve your clothes."

I changed and bid Master farewell.

~DP~

Master gave me three months to get everything in order.. When it came to the birth control, I chose the shot because I was worried that, if I were with Carlisle, he would be able to tell that I had an intrauterine device. I'd had my first shot a little bit after my first night with Master.

The research I was to complete took a little longer, and some of the online information was a little wrong. Master said not all of it was accurate, and, since anything could be posted there, it didn't surprise me really.

Master even sent me to a local Munch. He didn't accompany me, but he told me to wear a mask and dress a certain way. I did as he requested and enjoyed the things I saw. It was then I knew, this was the life I was truly missing out on.

That night led to a lot of contemplations and ending things with Carlisle was at the top of the list. He was home less and less. In fact, in the past three months, I had only seen him twice, and that was in passing. I never understood why he didn't file for divorce; this wasn't the marriage I thought it was going to be, which helped with the guilty feelings I had about seeing Master.

I didn't give up and tried to establish a connection with Carlisle, but work and distance was causing a bigger wedge. I couldn't figure why he wasn't more interested in fixing things.

As I was finishing my rounds, a text came in about meeting at Master's house at seven sharp. I quickly replied, letting him know that it was acceptable.

Once my shift was over, I hurried to get something to eat, and headed home. I ate and took a bath, making sure that everything was clean and smooth. I didn't want any hairs anywhere. It was bad enough I could be punished for doing something stupid, I wasn't about to get punished over a grooming mistake. Plus, there was something about pleasing him that appealed to me.

I pulled on the royal blue thong I had purchased for this occasion, and pulled the trench coat on, heading out the door.

I pulled up at Master's and grabbed my bag from the backseat. Knocking three times as instructed, when he opened the door he once again looked outside as I entered the house. Once the door was closed behind me, I took off my trench coat, hung it on the coat rack, sat my bag at the door, and crawled toward the living room.

"Very good, kitten, so far, so good," he praised.

"We will be playing in the living room tonight, I don't think either one of us is ready for the playroom yet. Depending on how well you behave tonight might land you there faster. The playroom will be the night I introduce sex into this D/s relationship. Until then, we are learning about each other's bodies. What turns us on, and how we react to stimuli. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I understand," I replied.

"Very good, kitten," he cooed.

"Inspection pose," he demanded.

I shimmed out of my thong, neatly folding it and placed it beside me. I got in the pose, and waited for his inspection. He stood behind me, at first, looking down my body; it gave me shivers, and the shivers made my nipples harden and stand erect.

"Someone is enjoying this pose tonight," he mused, while running his hands over my chest.

Hepinchedmy hardened nipples, causing me to moan. He ran his hands down my body continued his inspection. He ran them along the outer lips of my pussy. I was so wet once again from him touching me. Hell, I had been anticipating this meeting for months. I hadn't had this kind of attention before and it was rather stimulating.

"Very good, kitten, nice, clean, and free of hair, just like I like it," he praised.

Raising his fingers to his lips, once again sucking the little bit of juice off them. He moaned as he did, and I noticed the bulge that strained his black sweatpants. I was in for a big surprise when I finally saw what he was packing.

"Like what you see, kitten?" he asked smirking at me..

I nodded.

"I like what I see, too, that little blue thong looked exquisite on your skin, please wear that one more often."

I nodded.

"We are still training, if we had more time, I would have you here every weekend, but I digress. I noticed I haven't told you everything. You are never allowed to look at me unless you are directed to; whether the direction is verbally or me placing my fingers under your chin, and making you."

I nodded.

"So far, so good, kitten," he praised.

"Your time here with me is about my pleasure; if you receive pleasure, it will be at my hands. Had you been single, I would have restricted your orgasms, but because you're married, I can't do that."

He sighed and pulled at his hair, muttering under his breath. Something about he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it; there was a connection. I had no idea what he was muttering about, but maybe, with time, I would learn.

"Okay…back to the training. So, if you are a good girl, you will receive pleasure, if you are a bad girl, I may or may not withhold your pleasure. It just depends on the infraction. You know why you are here, correct? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I know why I am here."

"Why are you here, kitten? I have to know. You may answer."

I sighed and he gave me a hard look for a moment.

"That day in the on call room, the way you talked to me, the tone you used, and the way you treated me turned me on more than I have been turned on in my life. I could come from the words that pour out of your mouth.

"My relationship with my husband, at the moment, is questionable. I don't know what to do; he isn't home much. I have only seen him twice in three months, and, when I did see him, it was only in passing. I have tried to reestablish something, anything with him, but he is always busy. At this moment, I can't understand why he married me, but that is not your problem."

I had gone and done the one thing he had requested I didn't…talk about my husband.

"You intrigued me, and I wanted to learn more. When I went to the Munch you sent me to, I was so turned on that I had to go home and relieve some tension."

I smiled; it was best orgasm I'd had in a long time.

"We don't talk about your husband, kitten. I know why you told me, though; it is something that is bothering you, but we don't talk about him. Try harder to remember that."

He reached down rubbing my cheek with his thumbs, and I leaned into his hands. I needed his comfort and support even if I couldn't talk about my husband.

"My voice could make you come, I like that; actually that pleases me," he said, still rubbing my cheek.

Pleasing my Master was the top priority for me. I couldn't understand it, but God if it didn't make me feel good when I did.

"The things you just said about my tone, the way I carried myself, and the way I treated you, that is why I knew you needed or wanted this life. Because I was drawn to you, too making me act out of character. The way you behaved that day in the on call room, your submissive side took over, which called to my dominant side."

I nodded; I understood what he was talking about, because I felt it too.

"The electrical jolt didn't help matters either; it just made you the most appealing woman in the world to me."

He ran his hand through his hair, and shook his head.

"Back to training, I am afraid we are getting off on a tangent here. Now, tonight my plans are simple; no sex, but there will be some relief for the both of us. In order to better learn each other's cues, we are going to use our hands to bring each other to orgasm. This lifestyle is not always about sex, there will be times it about the control or the submission. Or, the connection between two people."

"All right, kitten; you will be putting your sweet little hands on me."

I watched with rapt attention as Master disrobed in front of me, and his cock sprang free. My Master was definitely on the well-endowed not only that, but he was uncircumcised, which was intriguing to me. I had never been with a man who wasn't already cut.

I had heard that men this way were better lovers, and in that moment, I wondered how true it was. Maybe if I were a good girl, I would get to experience it soon.

"Crawl to me, kitten," he demanded.

Like the good little kitten I was, I crawled over to my Master. I panicked for a moment, wondering how I was going to swallow his length, but he didn't say I had to, yet.

"Hands out, kitten," he said pulling out lube.

He squeezed a little dollop into my hands and I rubbed my hands together gently warming the material.

"Pleasure your Master, kitten, with your hands, and only your hands."

I nodded, placing my hand at the head of his cock and slowly slid it all the way down to his base. I looked up to see Master watching me; I got to work moving my hands up and down his long thick shaft. It looked amazing, I wet my licks wanting to suck it into my mouth to stimulate his pleasure, but couldn't.

"More," he moaned grabbing my hand and adding more lube.

I used both of hands, alternating them to simulate him entering a woman. I never let my hands leave his hard cock; he rocked back and forth into my hands.

It was amazing to watch his body flex and work before my eyes. After a couple fo more thrusts.

"Kitten, I'm going to come. Get into the inspection pose," he grunted.

. He took over when my hands felt his body. When I settled into position, he moved closer to me stroking his cock, and came all over my chest.

"You did that perfectly, kitten, and now you get a reward. Would you like a reward, kitten? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, your kitten would like a reward," I purred.

Now, where the hell did that noise come from? I had never purred, or so I thought.

"Very well kitten…" he said, licking his lips before he kissed me on the forehead "…all right, kitten, on your back with your pretty little legs spread wide open for your Master."

I did as he requested, and spread them wide before him. He lowered himself to the floor with me and got comfortable between my legs.

"So wet, kitten; I love how you are wet for me," he said, making a pass at my folds; teasing me, but it felt good, damn good. He rubbed my clit roughly before pinching it causing me to moan out in pleasure; I was going crazy. I thrusted my hips into his hands trying to make him accidently slip inside of me.

"Patience, kitten, I will get to that soon," he whispered, getting closer to my tits.

I whimpered when his tongue licked my hardened nipples. The nipping and sucking were driving me wild with desire, and I was lost in the feelings he was creating in my body. When his finger entered me, they easily located a spot inside of me, which make my legs trembling in response

I was coming unglued at the seams; when he swiped at my nipple again, causing me to come around his fingers. Slowing his movements, he helped me to ride out the waves of my orgasm to calm down. When he pulled away from my body he sucked his fingers into his mouth. I watched as he closed his eyes and moaned around his fingers.

"So good, kitten, too good; I want it every day." He opened his vivid green eyes that bore into my own. I didn't back down and neither did he. When his phone chimed, the spell was broken.

"That is enough for tonight, kitten; we will reconvene next week.."

I stood and headed toward the foyer, missing my mistake; I was to crawl. I stopped after five steps, cursing under my breath.

"I never told you to stand, and the house rules are you crawl until your are in the foyer. Next time we reconvene, you will be getting your first punishment, so be prepared."

I got on all fours and crawled out of the living room. Standing rules was I could stand once in the foyer. So, once there I stood and retrieved my bag.

While changing I scolded myself for disappointing my Master, I walked by him on my way out, I didn't look at him because I was afraid to see disappointment in his eyes. However, as I passed he reached out stopping me. Placing his fingers under my chin, he made me look at him. I was shocked to see he wasn't mad, he kissed me on the nose and ushered me out the door.

I headed home to find that Carlisle's car was in the garage, I felt the guilt and shame wash over me, and didn't know what to say or do with him. I walked into the house, and noticed all the lights were out. I headed straight to our room to find a sleeping Carlisle.

Not having to deal with him tonight would be the best option. I showered and changed into my bedclothes. As I walked over to the bed that we shared; I looked down and in that fleeting moment, I didn't want to get in. I contemplated sleeping elsewhere, but knew that would draw attention to myself. Deciding that I had to, I crawled in.

I stared at the ceiling for hours before sleep finally took me over.

The following morning, Carlisle was gone before I got up, and I didn't get a chance to see him before he left. I tried to call his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. I was getting tired of this situation, and I didn't know what to do.

~DP~

Another month passed, and Carlisle wasn't even coming home anymore. Dr. Masen and I had taken to eating lunch together every day, and we have included Wednesday to our meeting times.

We had been making progress and this Friday would be the first time I was allowed in the playroom. Master had finally given me the tour and explained the different parts to me and I couldn't wait for Friday to get here. We had moved past the casual hand job, or oral sex. Lot of times, on Wednesday, my main service to my Master was to make him dinner while in the nude.

Master helped me learn that not everything associated with the lifestyle was about sex; yes, it could be, at times, but not all of the time. My Master always made me feel comfortable and loved in every situation, and I trusted him with all my heart.

I knew I was falling for Master,one Wednesday night while cooking dinner at his place. We felt like a normal couple, doing normal things, and I couldn't help the feelings I was having. I could have sworn I was in love with Carlisle, but, now it just seemed like he was just a nice man who paid me attention.

Sometimes, during lunch, Master wanted me to be silent, so I was. Sometimes, he wanted to learn about my life, so I would tell him. Editing out Carlisle was hard when it came to resent situations, but I managed. .

Master wanted to try something new, since I wouldn't be home all day, and I would head straight to his house after work. I met him early on Friday morning at his house. He led me to threw the living room; I didn't have to strip or crawl this time. He had laid out the device he had planned on using. It didn't look all that comfortable to me, but I was willing to do anything for my Master's pleasure. It looked like a black thong made out of leather, it strapped around my waist, making it look like a belt. I could reach it in case I had to use the restroom.

Once it was in place, and Master was satisfied, I was on my way. I was instructed that, if something happened and I encountered my husband, I was to take of the chastity belt off and text him with its location. I was not allowed, however, to take it off without a good reason.

We had built up enough trust in the past months that he knew I wouldn't do that unless it was necessary. I agreed with him. The longer I had the chastity belt on, the longer I yearned for the sweet caresses of my Master, and the sweet release he would allow me for being a good kitten.

I was halfway through my shift, when I rounded the corner I walked straight into Carlisle. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He leaned down and kissed me in front of the entire staff and patients milling around on the floor.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked, pushing the hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear.

"I am good, and how are you?" I raised an eyebrow. Silently asking him what hell he was doing here.

"I came to eat lunch with my son, and thought I would see you for a minute. Maybe invite you to join us."

He smiled and winked. I knew I was in trouble. I'd been with Carlisle a couple of times, and knew that a smile and wink meant he wanted more than I wanted, at the moment.

"It will be a little longer before I get a break," I told him, trying to get out of it, but he stepped over my head.

"Gina," he called out to the charge nurse, "Isabella is going on lunch break; she will be back in an hour," winking at her.

I'd never seen Carlisle openly flirt with another woman, much less in front of me. I mean, he was always nice, and everything, but what he did grated on my nerves.

He grabbed my hand and led me to one of the on call rooms, and I almost forgot about the chastity belt I was wearing. I stopped just before we got to through the door. Placing my hand on Carlisle's chest, I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I have to stop by my locker first, I need to freshen up," I said, batting my eyelashes, and hoping like hell he bought it.

He nodded, and I headed straight to my locker, retrieved my cell phone. I typed out a quick message to Master informing him of my unexpected visitor, and letting him know the location of the chastity belt. If he didn't get it, I would bring it tonight if I could.

I didn't know how long Carlisle was going to stay, and a part of me was praying that he left as soon as he was done with me. I slipped to the restroom and pulled off the belt I hid it with otherscrubs in case someone saw me.

Once everything was taken care of, and in place, I received to text from Master telling me to let him know about tonight as soon as I found out.

I hurried back knocking to be let in. When Carlisle opened the door, his shirt was already off. Carlisle was pleasantly built for his age, but I wasn't in love with him. I don't think I truly ever was.

I knew this would be a quick, but I wasn't about to protest. In fact, I was kind of scared and guilty. Once the door was shut behind us, Carlisle leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. I responded the best I could, but something about his kiss repulsed me. I tried to play along like everything was great.

"Daddy's missed you," Carlisle cooed.

I couldn't stand for him to say that. Yes, Carlisle was older than I was, I have never seen age as something that should matter, but when he put it in that context. It bothered me. Yes, I was twenty-eight and his son was twenty-eight, so he was old enough to be my father. Aaagghh. I hated that reference.

"Did daddy's little girl miss him?" I nodded, playing along.

"Good," he said as he pushed down my pants, and pushed my shirt up.

I stood before him completely naked. He lowered his own pants, and led me to the bed. He climbed on top of me, and lined himself up with my entrance ready to enter me without a condom. I panicked; I had to stop him.

"You didn't put on a condom," I stated.

"Yeah, I don't need one, little girl, daddy wants to feel all of you today."

He kissed me, trying to penetrate me, but I keep scooting back. I was running out of room.

"No, daddy, I don't want a baby right now, and you know I could get pregnant."

I used the words I dreaded, and put on my best pouty face.

"You live in Port Angeles the majority of the time, and I wouldn't want to be pregnant without you."

I leaned in and kissed his lips, begging him with my eyes. He must have finally conceded when he removed himself from the bed.

"I'll be right back, don't move," he stated and kissed me on the lips before exiting the room. I breathed a sigh of relief hoping that no one had something for him to use.

A few minutes later, he walked back in the door, waving the condom around. I was shocked to see that he actually found one.

"I went to my son's locker and got one. He always keeps them there; he is a freak," he stated with disgust.

"I wonder if he is cross-dressing now. He had this weird panty like things in his locker, ," Carlisle said.

My eyes went wide for a moment. First off, this was the most I had heard about his son, ever, and second, the panty like thing. I had just taken something like that off. I wonder? Could it be? Nah…it couldn't. I tried to tell myself.

I didn't get much longer to ponder my situation, Carlisle spread my legs, and donned the the condom he had gotten. When he ready he thrusted inside of me; I laid there as he grunted and groaned. He pulled my legs up and apart, making it hurt as he continued. I was used to having sex like this with him. Very seldom did, I actually get off while being with him like this.

My Master would have noticed my mood and knew that something was wrong from the moment he encountered me. He would gently prepare my body to accept him; I knew this much about him and we hadn't had sex yet.

If people knew what my Master liked they would judge him for his predilections, but this was wrong. My Master was out for his own pleasure, sure, but, in seeking that pleasure, he would ensure my own. Carlisle was doing this for his pleasure, and didn't seem to care about my own.

When I thought about the things Master could do to my body, I got wetter, but not enough to offset the hurt. I tried again, but . my attempts were futile; as Carlisle grunted one more time before collapsing onto me. I lay there, waiting for him to get off; I felt like I was smothering underneath him. I sat there, crying silent tears.

"I'll be ready to go again in about thirty to forty-five minutes," Carlisle said, smirking at me; not even looking at the tears that stained my face.

"Nah, that's okay. I need to get back to work. I had a couple of patients who are about ready to go into labor. I need to check on them to see how things are progressing."

He rose up, removed the condom, throwing it in the trash. We dressed in silence. When I was ready to leave, I stopped at the door.

"What is your son's specialty?"

"Pediatrics; I'm sure you have met him," Carlisle stated, buttoning up his shirt.

"There are two Edward's here, which one?" I closed my eyes because I knew who his son was.

"Dr. Masen," he said, I nodded and left. As soon as I was out the door, I sent a text to Master. I asked him if he had picked up the belt, and, when he replied with a yes, and that he had placed them in his locker, it was confirmed once again.

The man I had falling in love with, and was allowing to teach me about a lifestyle I now yearned for, was my husband's son. I wondered if Dr. Masen knew. I sent him another text, telling him my husband was in town for the night and I wouldn't be able to meet him. I didn't wait for a response. Yes, I had lied to my Master, but at the moment I didn't want to see either of them

Carlisle wasn't home, so I headed into the kitchen grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudgy Brownie. I decided to waste away on the couch in the living room staring at a blank TV. I thought about the fucked up situation I was in; Carlisle wasn't the man I thought he was. I didn't even know where to begin with the things that Master had shown me. I wondered if maybe the both of them where toying with me from the beginning. I decided to get a divorced, and leave Master alone. It was the best situation I could come up with walk away from it all.

~DP~

I worked on getting a divorce, but, here in the state of Washington, it was called dissolution of marriage. I had ninety days once the motion was filed for it to go through.

Once the the papers where filed I moved out of Carlisle's house. I didn't even know if he knew about the divorce or even cared anymore. I never heard anything from him stating otherwise.

I avoided Dr. Masen liked the plague. If I heard his voice, I headed the other direction. If he were the pediatrician on an infant's chart, I would hand the case over to another OB/GYN. There were only a handful of times that my hands were tied, and I had to interact with him. Every time he would speak to me, I would only answer short repliesabout the patient. He would be mad and try to control the situation, but I would fight the urge inside of me, defying him every time. He texted me often, but I ignored every one of his texts.

I didn't eat much anymore, and, before long, I started dropping weight. I was falling apart and didn't even realize it. It wasn't until I was trying to deliver Mrs. Smith's son that things spun out of control for me, and I collapsed.

I couldn't remember anything except for fragments of scenes that would flash before my eyes. The only thing I could remember was Dr. Masen picking me up, and carring me; . he placed me on the bed, and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You haven't been eating; you are losing weight. Tell me, Isabella, what is going on with you?"

I looked up into his eyes and noticed concern radiating from them. This was the first time he had called me by my given name, and not 'Dr. Swan."

"Don't worry about it."

I started sobbing and couldn't help it. I brushed his hand away; I didn't want him touching me.

"No, you need to tell me. I think I have a good idea. Either your husband found out, or you have changed your mind. I am leaning towards your husband, though."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's on your badge, silly girl," he cooed, but I blanched. I didn't want to hear it.

"You need to know something, but I am afraid to tell you. Trust me; I found out a month…" I stopped dead in my tracks.

How could I have missed that? I remembered.

"Don't give me that look; I have seen it more than I can tell you. Even my own father cheated on my mother before she died, I think that was reason she stopped fighting. His mistress came to our house and told her about him. Hell, he is cheating on his new wife with a woman in another town," _Master said, sitting across the table from me._

I jerked up quickly, ran over to the trashcan, and threw up. That son of bitch had been cheating on me the whole time. Dr. Masen was beside me, holding my hair back, and, once I was finished, I wiped my arm across my mouth; it wasn't sanitary, but I did it anyway.

"Are you okay, Isabella? Tell me now. What is going on?" he demanded in that damn voice.

"You're going to be pissed, but I just found out the Friday I stopped coming to your house. You father, Carlisle Cullen, is my husband, well ex-husband."

"What?" he screamed.

"Were you two setting me up?" he screamed and jumped up, pacing the floor.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, cussing under his breath.

"No, I didn't set you up, but do you two think it was funny to use me? You heard he married me, so you wanted to turn me into a deviant to get back at him." I stood up then, and walked over to the bed. I could hardly stand; Edward reached out and helped me to I lay down on the bed.

"Carlisle and I didn't have a diabolical plan to take advantage of or corrupt you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't working with him either. I don't even know how in the hell this happened, but I am getting a divorce or dissolution of marriage; it should take a couple of more days."

"Are you still going to work here or are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving yet. However, there is a good chance I will eventually leave. I don't have any family, and I can go anywhere I want. I might head back to work with Doctors without Borders." I shrugged.

I hadn't decided where to go yet.

"Don't go, Isabella, please stay," he begged me.

"Why should I? There is nothing here for me."

Tears rolled down my face; all I wanted out of life really was to be wanted, loved, and cared about. I thought I had those things, but I never did.

"You have me, stay for me, please," he begged.

"I don't know, Edward," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I love you; you are the first one to ever make me want more. I want more with you, please don't go. I will do anything for you to stay." I gasped, he loved me; how? When?

"I…love you, too," I realized, in that moment, that I, too, was in love with him; deeply and utter in love. He was giving me everything I ever wanted. He wanted me, loved me, and cared for me.

~DP~

After our conversation in the on call room, and the declarations of love, Edward and I started to date. He was so romantic and kind. We didn't hurry back into being Master/kitten. We did a few things, but nothing sexual. He took his time with me, and helped me learn every step of the way.

Carlisle never contested the marriage, and I had signed a prenuptial agreement in the beginning and knew that I wouldn't be getting anything out of the marriage. That was fine I hadn't married for his money anyway. I wanted to put all of the past behind me. It wasn't like we had a good marriage anyway.

The hospital staff often gossiped about our situation. I didn't let it bother me; I wasn't here for them. I was here to help the patients. Edward, however, was growing tired of people talking about us, and decided it was time to go. When he asked me to move with him, I didn't hesitate.

We had decided to go into business together in Seattle. We were going to open up a clinic that housed an OB/GYN and a Pediatrician; I was excited to finally have my own practice, and wouldn't have to worry about crazy hospital hours, well I still had crazy hours, but that depended on when the women would go into labor, but it was still better than the hospital.

After Edward and I moved in together, we finally decided to start working on our D/s relationship again. We would play on the weekends, whether it be training or role playing, but this was the first time I was in the playroom.

I was nervous, as this was the first time in the playroom for me. We had made love on several occasions, but Edward and I both felt like something was missing. I was kneeling beside the playroom doors, when Edward opened them.

"You may enter, kitten," I crawled into the room and knelt before him.

"You are such a good little kitten," he said, stroking my hair, and pushing it behind my ears. One of the things Master loved to do was brush my hair, and, when we played, he would braid it for me before hand. I didn't mind; it felt good, and the way his fingers would play through my hair sent goosebumps down my body.

Once my hair was secured, Master would reach down, grab the braid, and use it to lead me where he wanted me. I would crawl by his side as he led me to where he wanted me.

"Up on the table, kitten," he demanded.

He leaned down, and kissed my nose as he fastened the blindfold around my face. My wrists and ankles were restrained on the table below me.

"You know your colors, kitten," he stated and I nodded.

I wasn't expecting the next feeling, but the cold instantly hit my navel. I cried out at the coolness, but Master was quick to warm it up with licks from his warm tongue. He repeated this process all over my body, when he reached a nipple, the cold caused me to moan out, but, just as quickly as it appeared, Master wrapped his tongue around it, making it hot again.

When I thought he would head to the other side of my body, he didn't. I couldn't understand what he was doing, and wasn't anticipating the coldness that touched my clit, causing the ache to start again, and, just like before, Master wrapped his lips around it to soothe the cool skin. He continued to suck on my clit as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of my entrance. I moaned and groaned as he sucked and rubbed. I pulled at the restraints trying to get closer to him.

"Kitten, you taste too good," he groaned.

He pulled away and the cold came back again at my entrance, and, just as quickly, Master made the ache disappear with the sweet caresses of his magical tongue. Master had to be careful with the ice so close to my enterance, if it was left to long it could cause a burn, and would be uncomfortable. But, my Master made sure to protect me every step of the way.

"Kitten, I can't wait any longer to have you. You taste too good, and the way your body is bound to my table is making me wild with desire. Kitten, do you want to watch us come together or would you like to still wear your blindfold? You may answer me, kitten."

"Your kitten would like it off, Master so she can watch Master's marvelous cock bury deep into her body," I purred. I was worked up and ready to go. I knew that Master's cock would ease the ache between my thighs the ache that he hadput there when the cold hit my overheated skin.

Master removed my blindfold, lined his cock to my open body, and shoved into me.

"Yes, Master," I moaned out as he thrusted his body into mine.

Leaning up on my arms, I watched as we both came together. Just the sight of his cock sliding in and out of me was erotic. He was grunting and thrusting in an out of my body.

"Kitten, play with your clit; I am afraid I am not going to be able to last with you watching." I nodded and slid my hands between us. Letting my fingers rub along his cock as he thrust in and out of me. I moaned his name as the coil wound tight in my stomach, looking into his eyes. Watching him come undone was something exciting to see, and I was bringing him this pleasure. Our eyes remained locked, and, in that moment, we both came watching each other with rapt attention. It was at this moment that I realized that everything had finally fallen into place.

"Marry me, kitten?" he said, looking into my eyes and I gasped.


	3. Forbidden: Bending the Law

_**The Forbidden Series**_

Pen Name: CarolinaCullen2012/Dannibags  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Word Count: 8,498  
Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: Edward Cullen was the resident playboy of Chicago's Police Department until he finally met his match. He didn't anticipate was who she was to him. How will Edward handle the new addition to the police force?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"_**Bending the Laws"**_

_**EPOV**_

It was just another day at the Chicago Police Department, except we were all anticipating the arrival of my partner's daughter, Isabella Swan. Charlie was a little late entering the police academy; I had begun straight out of high school. We got along well and forged a friendship.

Charlie and Renee had Isabella when they were only fifteen. Charlie started working immediately to provide for his family. When he was twenty or so, he entered the academy, where he began training, working, and trying to raise a family. So, it was a no brainer to throw him a bone and help him with his studies. Charlie was always better at the tactical stuff and helped me out with it. Our partnership was based out of helping one another. I spent many nights and days with the Swan family. I watched as Isabella grew into a young woman. I often had the role of older brother, babysitter, and friend.

I was excited to hear that she had finished high school, even though I never made it to her graduation. I missed it because my girlfriend at the time, Tanya Denali, had a fit and swore that Isabella had a crush on me. I thought it was ludicrous and broke up with her soon after. The last time I had seen Isabella was the day she left for college. She had just gotten her braces off, and her acne had begun to clear up. She was headed to New York City for her training; she wanted to be a cop like Charlie and me. I never understood why she wanted to head there to train, but she did. Every time she came home, I missed the chance of seeing her, and I learned that she would always ask about me.

So, today was an exciting day at the police station. Isabella wasn't the only female officer we would be acquiring today; we were expecting Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale also. I hadn't seen any of the other girls, and from what I remembered about Bella, I figured she would be the shortest, with mousy brown hair and Charlie's brown eyes. I figured I would be able to pick her out amongst the others, given the information I had gathered from the boys.

Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, and I were working out in the training area of the police station when a female officer walked into the training area. All the men stopped what they were doing as she entered the room. She was wearing tight yoga pants and a CPD T-shirt. I noticed her right away; she had long, reddish brown hair and a slender body with an ass that wouldn't stop as she worked out, punching the body bag in front of her. I had to discretely adjust myself; I didn't want the others to see how this hot woman was tempting me.

"Watch the master at work, boys."

I winked at Jasper and Emmett and headed over to her to hold the punching bag as she worked.

I walked behind the bag and grabbed it before it swung back to hit her. Holding it still, I allowed her to punch and kick the bag.

"So, which one are you? We are expecting three female officers today. You must be Alice–you are rather short, and she was rumored to be a short little thing," I said, smirking at her.

"I'm not Alice," she stated, punching the bag a little harder.

"Easy there, kitten. You don't want to break a nail," I told her, and she glared at me.

"I am not some fragile little female, I'll have you know. I could kick your ass if I wanted to," she stated with her hands on her hips, no longer hitting the punching bag.

"Ah, you must be Rosalie Hale–she was rumored to be a little feisty. I personally know Isabella, and, let me tell you, that girl couldn't walk in here without falling all over herself, plus I would peg her to be a little on the heavier side…" I blew out my cheeks to simulate what I was meaning "…so, you are definitely Rosalie, and, let me say, you are one fine piece of ass."

She huffed, walked over to the free weights, and started doing bicep curls as I walked over to her.

"Let me guess–you are the resident playboy, Edward fucking Cullen."

I nodded, because she was telling the truth with her statement. I wasn't the only single male on the force, but I was definitely the playboy out of the bunch. Charlie had often scolded me for my antics with women and told me that one day, I would meet my match. I wondered if Ms. Hale would be that one. She was feistier than any other woman I had ever encountered.

"You seem so proud of that, but I would like to warn you, sweetie, that I don't date the playboys."

She winked and headed over to where a couple other officers were sparring with one another. I stood there watching the others and looked over at Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie making faces. I looked at Rosalie's ass, thinking it was the best-looking ass I had ever seen. When the officers finished, Rosalie spun around.

"Do you want to find out if I can kick your ass?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I was never one to turn down a fight; as if this little bitty thing could out do me. I was in top shape, and I was still relatively young, at thirty-five; I could take on this wisp of a woman.

"Sure. Bring it on, baby," I cooed in her ear as I passed her, slapping her ass in the process. I wanted to see what this little hellcat had and to see if she was strong enough to be with the likes of me.

We squared up in the middle of the ring, pacing around each other. She looked like a little cougar, ready to attack, and I was really looking forward to pinning her little ass to the mat. We had drawn a crowd, and I watched as Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper began snickering. I briefly wondered what they were laughing at, and that was when she struck. She knocked my legs out from underneath me, causing me to hit the mat hard and knocking the wind out of my body. I was stunned, and she had me pinned below her.

"My name is not Rosalie, either," she stated as she stood and straightened her clothes before she walked over to Charlie.

"Hello, Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek and looking back over to me.

"He's getting to old for this shit," she stated as I lay on the mat and watched her tight little ass walk away.

The boys were snickering, Charlie looked rather pissed, and I was totally put off. That little girl was Isabella, my chubby cheeked, fall-over-air, Isabella. What had they done to her? She was sex on legs, and God, I had impure thoughts about my best friend's daughter. I rubbed my hand over my face.

"Here, man." Jasper reached out to help me off the floor; I smacked his hand out of the way. I could get up; it wasn't like I was over the hill. I reached back with my arms and flipped up, standing and dusting myself off. See, I might be old, but I still had moves.

"Well, it looks like you just pissed her off," Charlie mused.

"Why didn't you tell me she had changed? God, Charlie, I was expecting her to walk in here, tripping over air, and still have the roundness that she left with when she headed to college. I wasn't expecting that to walk in here."

"And, what exactly is that, Edward? Be careful...you are talking about my baby girl–the little girl you used to babysit, and the little girl you watched grow up." He raised his eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. There was no way I was telling Charlie that his daughter was fucking hot and about how badly I wanted to bend her over and ram my cock into her tight little ass. Nope, not telling Charlie, but he probably knew. It wasn't like I hid who I was with the boys on the force.

"One piece of advice…leave her alone, Edward. I know your history, your stories, and the way you operate. The only reason I didn't say anything sooner was because I wanted to see her put you in your place, but don't touch her." He poked me in the chest to emphases his words.

He walked out of the training area, and I headed toward the showers with Jasper and Emmett. They both remained silent and didn't even utter a snicker since Charlie had been gone. I gathered my things, climbed into the shower, and got myself clean. My shift started in thirty minutes, and I would be on the road with Charlie again.

~BTL~

Once our shift was over, Charlie and I walked toward _Tavern on the Rush_ to have a couple of beers before heading home. Renee would pick us up and drop me at home so we wouldn't be breaking the law. Charlie and I were ready to head home, but instead of Renee, it was Isabella who showed up.

"So, still holding up this bar after your shifts, I see."

She was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was dressed in her uniform, and, with my already inebriated brain, I couldn't help but think that she was even sexier with her uniform. Charlie cleared his throat; he had probably seen this look on my face before, and I couldn't help it. I shrugged at him and allowed Isabella to lead us out of the tavern. I watched her ass the entire way out.

Once I was finally home and lying in bed, I began staring at the ceiling, pondering the day's events. Not only had Isabella finally returned from college, but she was also the hottest woman I had ever seen. She had filled out in all the areas that counted the most. I shook the visions of her out of my head and fell asleep.

~BTL~

As the weeks passed, Isabella and I hadn't really seen each other all that much, and I was happy to not have to worry about how I looked at her. I watched as the other women joined the force and was amazed by the girls that they hired. They were tough as nails too and didn't take shit from no one. Jasper and Emmett were smitten by the other two women but were constantly turned down. The girls were turning this police force into to pile of horny men; just watching them walk around in their uniforms was a turn-on.

Charlie and I were out on the road when a call came in about a bank robbery downtown. Isabella and Alice were our backups, and I didn't really want the girls in this situation, but they had trained to be there. I knew that if I expressed those concerns for their safety that, not only would the captain have my ass, but the girls would too. They were not fragile little things that couldn't handle themselves. Hell, Isabella had put me on my ass on several occasions, mainly because I kept underestimating her. I thought she was weak, but, yeah, I wouldn't be repeating that one. Plus, I kind of liked it when she would pin me down to the mat. I would try to will away my erection, but having her hot little body on top of me would make it so much harder.

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind, and listened as Charlie alerted dispatch that we were on our way. Once at the bank, we all got into position, and, just about the time we were going to storm into the bank, the thief came out. He pointed his gun right at Isabella, and mere seconds before he fired, Charlie had jumped in front of her, taking the shot. Isabella called in for more back up, and I took off as he fled the scene. Alice followed behind me in their cruiser. I finally caught up to him and tackled the piece of shit. I had him handcuffed and ready to shove in the back of their cruiser by the time that Alice caught up to me. Once the suspect was in custody and the report was typed up, I headed out to check on Charlie. This was the first time anything had happened to either one of us.

I stepped into the hospital and saw a number of people on the police force wandering around, waiting on answers, I suppose. I headed straight to the nurse's station. Luckily, Kate was on tonight. I had slept with Kate before, and she was my go to girl, if I needed a booty call. I knew that she would give me the information I needed about Charlie.

"Hey, Kate. What is the update on Charlie Swan?" I asked, flashing my patented smirk.

"I can't give that information out, Edward, you know that," she stated while still smiling. She was playing with me; well, two could play this game.

"Come on, darlin', you know he is my partner, and the people around here would love to know. Do me a favor and tell me; I promise to make it worth your while." I reached out and brushed my hand along her cheek. She sighed, and I knew I had her in my pocket.

"He is in surgery. The shot went clean through his leg–it nicked an artery on the way out. His family is waiting in ICU, and your father is doing the surgery."

I nodded; at least Charlie was getting the best care possible. I knew Carlisle would get him put back together. I reached out and grabbed Kate's hand, placing a kiss on the back of her hand, and promised to come see her on Monday to pay her for the information. As I turned away from the desk, I walked right into Isabella. She looked pissed, sad, and hurt. I could imagine all those emotions being inside of her at the moment; her father was injured in the line of duty. I would feel the same if it was my father lying on the operating table. What shocked me, though, was when she huffed and spun away from me and down the hall. I stood there, shocked, like I was missing something, but shrugged it off.

A couple of hours passed before I saw Isabella again, and I rushed to her side when I saw her. She didn't even acknowledge me and headed straight out the double doors. I watched as she slumped against the wall, crying. I assumed the worst and went to see what had happened.

"Bella," I called out to her. She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I held my breath, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Charlie.

"He's fine, if you're worried about your best friend and partner," she snipped at me.

"I was worried about him, but, as long as he is fine, how are you?" I asked, getting closer to her. I couldn't stand to see a woman cry, and my mother had taught me to listen and gently provide support for a woman if I found them crying. I reached out and grabbed Isabella. She was shaking by the time I pulled her into my arms, and I hung onto her for dear life. This was the first time she had ever experienced something as traumatic as potentially losing her own life, but having to watch as your parent struggled while saving your life was almost too much for her. We stood there for a few minutes, and I allowed her to cry on my shoulder, trying to comfort her the best I could. When her sobs finally subsided, I used my fingers to tilt her chin back, making her look at me. I looked into the deepest chocolate eyes and saw the depths of her soul. I was astounded by the fear, loneliness, and doubt they projected in just one look. I didn't know what drove me to do it, but I had to kiss her, and I couldn't understand why. I leaned down and captured her lips with my mouth; the kiss was gentle and sweet. Nothing rushed or full of passion. I wanted the kiss to show reassurance, that she wasn't alone in this world, that she was doing fine; and that she should never doubt her ability.

I pulled away from the kiss; like I said, there was nothing romantic about it, or at least that wasn't my plan. When I looked back into her eyes, they had changed once again; fire, desire, and lust were clearly evident. I felt her press her little body against mine; when she rubbed her hands down my back, pulling me closer to her body, I was consumed by the fire and couldn't resist any longer.

I knew I shouldn't take advantage of the fact that she was upset and worried about her father, but the attraction to her was too overwhelming for me to stop. I pulled her body closer and wrapped her in my arms. Leaning down, I kissed her again, and this time, there was nothing chaste or gentle about our kiss. This kiss was raw and needy. I ran my tongue along her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth, and she quickly granted me permission. When we finally pulled apart, it was in an attempt to gain a much-needed breath. I grabbed her hand and led her toward one of the on-call rooms Kate had shown me on several occasions.

Once we were inside the room, I locked the door and pressed Isabella up against the wall. I kissed her neck and any surface I could locate above her uniform. She started working on the buttons of my uniform shirt, and I started working on hers. We had layers of uniform to get through; our shirts, the Kevlar, and then the undershirt I used to keep the Kevlar from rubbing my skin. We both worked at a fevered pace getting our uniforms off, and before long, we were both standing in the on-call room wearing nothing more than our undergarments.

God, she was beautiful standing before me in nothing other than her bra and panties. I growled at the sight of her. I could get used to seeing her like this for the rest of my life. She was toned in all the right places. Her stomach was tight and lean. Her legs were shaped nicely, and her body didn't hold an ounce of fat. I reached down and ran my fingers down her sculpted abs. I licked my lips and couldn't wait to kiss all the way down her body. I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. She moaned into my mouth. I pushed her back up against the wall, lowering my lips to hers, kissing her while my hands wandered down into her panties. Letting my finger slide into her wet pussy, I played with her lips, teasing her while I kissed her senseless. I felt her little hands drifting towards my dick, which was begging to be released. When her hands finally grazed my cock, I swallowed the gasp she let out. I rocked my hips into her body as her hand circled around my erection. When she started moving up and down, I slid two fingers into her pussy, letting them slide in and out of her body. I kissed down her neck and sucked the hollow there. When she picked up her speed, I picked up mine. I placed my thumb on her clit and added pressure while I stimulated her pussy with my fingers.

When she came with a scream, I spun her around to face the wall. I couldn't wait any longer and had to be buried deep in her. I roughly pulled her panties to the side and slammed my cock deep inside of her, listening to her moans as I thrust into her. I was wild with desire; I had spent weeks thinking about her little body pinning me to the mat, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me, Edward," she moaned, making me pick up the pace. I pulled her hair out of the bun she had it up in, and when her hair cascaded down her back, I pulled it roughly each time I slammed into her body. The only sounds coming from us were mutual grunts, groans, and whimpers that escaped our lips. I couldn't get in her deep enough, so I raised one of her legs and drove into her.

"Rub your clit, baby," I moaned, getting closer to my release.

Not only did Isabella rub her clit like the good little girl she was, but she also ran her fingers down and rubbed my cock as I slid in and out of her body. I was still holding onto her leg, when I placed my hand over her mouth; I could feel her walls tightening around me, and knew she was about ready to come again. When my hand was in place, she released, screaming into my hand, which attempted to muffle her sounds. She squeezed me for everything I was worth, milking my body, and when she bit my hand, I came with force into her.

Slowly, I released her leg and pulled from her warmth. I hated that our connection was lost but knew we had more important things to talk about and tend to before we could go any further. I reached down, handed her the majority of her clothes, and watched as she put herself back together like nothing had happened at all. I was tying my boots when she reached to unlock the door.

"Stop," I said.

"What?" she turned and looked at me over her shoulder.

"We need to talk about this…" I motioned between the two of us.

"It is what it is, Edward. I was emotional and upset. I needed a release, and you provided that. I am on the pill, so don't worry about me getting pregnant. Oh, and have fun with Kate on Monday." She shrugged, pulled the door open, and headed out. Never had a woman walked out on me before. All the other women I had been with had always begged me to stay. I was always the one walking out. It wasn't like I expected her to stay and cuddle with me. Why did she mention Kate? Oh hell, she had overheard me talking to her to get information about her dad. I was shocked; I knew, in that moment, that I wouldn't be meeting Kate on Monday. I finished lacing my boots and headed toward Charlie's room.

I figured I would see Isabella, but she must have left for the evening. I was worried that Charlie would have a coronary if he knew what had happened between us. Hell, I was having a hard time getting her out of my mind. She was, by far, the best I had ever had. I wanted more, but I didn't know if she wanted more or if this would be a one-time thing. For the first time in my life, I was left wanting more. Kate and the others were just a means to an end.

~BTL~

The following morning, the Captain called Isabella and me to his office. Once we were both seated, Aro started talking,

"Officers Brandon and Whitlock have been pulled for an undercover assignment. Officers McCarty and Hale are working on a sting operation with the ATF. Since Charlie is out on medical leave, that leaves you and Isabella without partners. So, as of this moment, you guys are partners. Your shift will begin in thirty minutes." We both nodded and left his office.

It would appear that Isabella and I would be spending more time together, and a part of me couldn't wait. She had been avoiding me all morning. She acted like she didn't want to walk in with me, but, when she saw Aro giving us a look, she walked right in.

I was standing by the cruiser when Isabella walked up. I smirked at her and watched as she rolled her eyes. This was going to be the longest twelve-hour shift of my life. I shook my head and climbed into the cruiser. We didn't talk at all for the first two hours of patrol, and the only reason we talked during the next ten hours was because of calls coming in for different cases.

When our shift was over, I grabbed her hand and stopped her from running off. We had spent well over twelve hours together and hadn't talked about the other night.

"Let's go grab at beer," I said, and she nodded. I was happy that she was going with me. I headed toward the showers and changed out of my uniform. I found Isabella standing by the men's locker room and looked her over. She had her hair down, since it was still damp, and yoga pants and her CPD t-shirt on. She looked relaxed and comfortable. We walked down to _Tavern on the Rush_.

Once we were at the bar, Tyler took our order. We sat there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked; I wanted to know what was going on.

"No," she replied.

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I didn't know that I was." She shrugged.

"I want to see you again, as in boyfriend/girlfriend see you," I said, looking straight ahead. Charlie was going to have my ass, but I hadn't been in a relationship since Tanya.

"You don't like those types of relationships. Don't forget, Edward–I know how you are. Plus, Charlie will have your balls. I don't think I need to remind you." I couldn't help but watch as she took a swig of beer with her lips turned up in a smile.

"Let me deal with Charlie. I'll tell him while he is still on his painkillers. That way, he may let me slide, or I can out run him." I snickered.

"How are we going to pull this off? I mean, you promised Kate you would see her on Monday," she said, looking right in my eyes.

"Kate was a means to an end, Isabella. I told her what I needed to to get information from her," I said, shrugging. I didn't care what Kate or anyone thought. I only cared about what Isabella thought.

"That's why Charlie will be pissed. He has never liked the way you treated women. As much as he hated Tanya– we all did–he was happy to see you kind of settle down for a little while."

"What nobody knew was that Tanya and I really weren't much different than what I had with Kate. Tanya just got possessive and walked around like she was my girlfriend. I allowed it, and, when everyone seemed happy for me, well…I let it continue."

"Is that what you want from me? Because if you do, then don't bother."

"I don't know what I want, but I do know that I can't stop thinking about you. I know I want to wake up beside you at some point, and, if you keep pinning me to the mat and kicking my ass, I won't be able to resist you much longer," I said, smirking at her.

"We're partners for the next six months, at least," she stated, finally looking into my eyes. "How are we going to manage around that?"

"We will be fine. Plus, it gives us opportunities to get very creative," I said, pushing her hair away from her eyes. I left my hand on her cheek, and she nuzzled into my hand, sighing in relief.

"I thought I would be another one night stand for you. I thought you would never see me as I have seen you. I always looked up to you and Charlie. You are the reason I went to the academy."

I knew some of this; I knew that she idolized Charlie, but I never knew about me. I was nice to her but never overly nice. I was busy running around with women and being young and dumb, so to speak.

"I started seeing you differently when I turned sixteen. You didn't know, but I often thought about you. What you would be like…you know." She blushed all over–even her ears turned red.

"Are you staying at home, or do you have your own place?" I asked, since this conversation was headed into dangerous territory; well, not dangerous, just highly likely that it would turn serious quickly.

"I still live at home for now. I am looking for a place, and Officers Brandon and Hale offered to let me stay with them. I just don't know yet. Why?" She smirked at me. I chuckled.

"Well, I was going to say we could head to your place, but since you still live with Charlie and Renee, that probably isn't the best idea. Hey, how about you spend the night at my house?"

"Let me tell Renee that I am staying with the girls tonight, and then we can go."

I nodded and called a cab. Once we were in the cab and headed toward my house, things were getting heated up. Once we were on my porch, she whimpered, "God, Edward, why do you tease me so." As I kissed down her neck, I pulled away from her body and unlocked the front door. Then, I reached around it and locked it, because once I had her in my arms, I wasn't going to put her down just to lock the door back up.

"You're the tease, baby," I replied. "Pinning me to the mat every chance you got and grinding your pretty little body against mine." She giggled.

"You liked it, so shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I leaned down to kiss her. I walked straight back to my bedroom. I wasn't wasting any time, and I wanted her again. I deposited her ass on my bed and walked over to turn on the dim light I had in my room.

I watched as she shimmied out of her shirt and slid her pants down her toned legs. I growled out; I wanted to do that, but she was already undressed. If she was stripping in front of me, I was going to strip in front of her. I was standing in front of her with my boxer briefs on when she motioned for me to come over to the bed. I stood right in front of her and watched as she slid her hands in the waistband of my boxers, slowly pulling them down.

I stood directly in front of her in all my glory. This would be what she would see when things were not standing at attention. I was never shy about how much I was packing in my pants, but I never bragged about it with others. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I was well above average, but I wasn't John Holmes by any means. I was well enough endowed to pull off some of the tricky moves that most men couldn't achieve.

"Hmm, what a big boy we have here," she mused aloud.

"You want to taste this big boy?" I asked.

I mean, she had options; yes or no, simple as that.

"I don't know if it will fit," she replied, acting coy. It would fit, and if it didn't, she could always use her hands. Trust me, she wouldn't be the first that couldn't handle my size; in fact, I would be willing to bet that no one could handle my size.

"I know you can do it. Maybe not all, but I am sure you have a good imagination."

"How about I imagine this…you crawl on the bed and lay down," she purred. I wasn't about to hesitate when she purred. I loved to hear her purr. Once I was settled, I folded my arms behind my head.

"Hmm, looks like someone is getting happy," she mused seductively while watching my erection come to life. She ran the tip of her finger down the vein. Then, somewhere along the route, she changed and used her nail to scrap along the underside of my cock, which made me almost jump off the bed. She giggled and adjusted herself to get comfortable.

She sat between my legs; I watched as she licked her lips while slowly stroking my cock up and down. Her little hand felt so good on me. I closed my eyes, imagining being balls deep inside her body. So, when she placed her hot little mouth on me, I bucked my hips up into her mouth further. What truly shocked me was that Isabella didn't gag, and I couldn't understand why–everyone else had before. I watched as she pulled me out of her mouth all the way to the tip, letting saliva run down the sides. This caused the best mental image in the world, having her take the whole thing–and I mean the whole damn thing–again. I was absolutely floored and astounded. Her nosed rubbed against the skin above my cock. I was in heaven … I must have died. This girl was definitely made for me, in every way that was humanly possible. I was about to cum, and damn, she had only sucked the whole thing three times. But, God, while it was in her mouth, she would take her tongue and suck it like it was the best lollipop in the candy store. Don't even get me started on the suction she could get going; it was pure heaven.

I moaned out, because, between the feeling and the sight of her rubbing her little nose across my pelvis, it was almost too much, and I didn't want to cum so damn quick. When she pulled off, I reached for her arms, stopping her for a moment. I spun her around, and once she was straddling my waist, I could tell she thought we were about to have sex. Instead, I pulled her hips and parked her heavenly pussy right on my face.

When she figured out what was going on, she got back to working me with her mouth while I worked her with mine. I had to make her cum at the same time I did. I slipped my tongue into her entrance and stroked in and out, timing my rhythm with hers. I replaced my tongue with my fingers, looking for the sweet spot inside of her that I knew would have her legs trembling with want, once I rubbed it the right way.

When I felt her walls squeezing me, I knew she was really close. I picked up the sucking and surrounded her clit with my mouth, never letting it loose as I sucked; I nipped, flicked, and sucked some more. I heard her moaning above me, and her hips bucked into my face. She was going to come; I counted to ten in my head, and, before I could make it to five, she exploded around my tongue. While I gladly slurped up the nectar she oozed, she continued to work my cock. It was a matter of minutes before I followed her into a state of euphoria.

We laid there for a while, coming down from our high. Isabella's pussy was still staring me in the face. I couldn't move, and, apparently, neither could she. I knew she wasn't asleep. The more I looked at her, the harder I got, and, it wasn't until I heard her gasp that I knew she wasn't asleep, I just assumed she wasn't. I watched as the moisture that was still on her pussy looked just a little wetter. I was looking at it closely and knew when it changed. Isabella wasn't playing with my cock, but she was rubbing my legs, and all the feeling slowly came back into my body. When Isabella finally sat up, I slowly scooted her pussy down to my cock. Yes, I had a blow job, and yes, I had her pussy in my mouth, but I still wanted her to ride me. Since she was already on top and didn't really have to move, I pushed on her little body until her pussy was perched right above my cock.

Isabella slowly lowered her wet pussy to my cock, encasing it in the warmth of her body. She set a steady rhythm. Her hips lifted up and down on my shaft, which mesmerized me. Reaching down, I helped her lift her hips. God, what a sight; I moaned and watched as her body took all of me in, then Isabella moaned and picked up the pace. When she bounced faster and harder on my cock, I gathered some of the moisture from between us. I reached back to add pressure to her tight hole, just allowing my index finger to barely slip in.

She screamed as I placed my finger there.

"So good, baby girl, you feel so damn good," I grunted, rising my hips to meet her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned and increased the speed. I pulled my finger out of her and lifted up a little, trying to get more leverage into her body. I want to get as deep as possible. I scooted myself against the headboard so I could rest my back against it. Isabella leaned back onto my body, allowing me to hold her body close to mine, as she fucked me hard and fast. I was dizzy and so thankful we were not standing at the moment; otherwise, I would have collapsed on the floor.

"That's it...oh….Edward…yes…fuck me…oh, Edward…fuck me," she screamed.

"Yeah, baby, so fucking tight and wet... Come, baby girl...come for me," I chanted, because the way our bodies were working one another, there was no way in hell I would last a moment longer. Reaching down to hurry things along, I used my palm to quickly rub her clit until I felt come running down my balls. The squeezing Isabella's body was doing made me feel like she was sucking me dry once again.

We lay there, not moving for a little while, but when Isabella drifted off, I slowly removed her from atop my body and gently placed her beside me. I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her little body close to mine. I drifted off to sleep with the smell of strawberries and sex permeating my brain.

I had the best sleep of my life; I had never felt so rested and rejuvenated. Why had I never thought of Isabella before? Oh yeah–Charlie, who would have stood in my way. I groaned when I thought about the ass-kicking I was going to receive for messing with his little girl. Speaking of his little girl, she wiggled her tight little ass into my groin, making me moan out in response and pull her closer to my body.

"Morning baby," she cooed.

"Morning," I replied, kissing her shoulders.

"Are you ready for another round?" she giggled. I thrust my hips into her ass and listened as she gasped.

"I'm always ready for you," I stated as I ran my fingers across her hardened nipples. Listening as she moaned, I reached down, lifted one of her legs, and slowly guided my cock into her wet pussy.

"You're always ready for me, too," I groaned as I pushed into her warmth.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as I thrusted into her body.

"Are you always gonna be this wet for me?"

"I…have wanted you for years…I always dreamed of you like this," she panted as I continued to thrust. I pinched her nipple and listened to her cry out my name. I moved her hair to the side but left it wound in my hands. I kissed and nipped at her neck, loving the feel of her body on mine.

"Touch yourself...touch everywhere you can reach," I grunted, thrusting into her without hesitation.

"Oh, God, yes. Fuck me, Edward." Not being able to hold back any longer, I rolled her body over onto her stomach, spread her legs, and fucked her hard and rough.

"More," she screamed. I pulled back from her, moving her up on all fours. I pressed her head into the mattress and slid back into her pussy, moaning as the heat took me over. I couldn't help the things I was doing; she felt too good. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Faster."

"So good, baby, so good…" I moaned out. I couldn't get enough and, when I smacked her ass, she bucked harder into my cock. She came as I smacked her ass again, bringing me to my release.

We collapsed on the bed and lay there for a while, just stroking each other's arms, or body. We slowly pulled ourselves out of bed, showered, and headed toward work.

~BTL~

Isabella stayed at my house almost every night, and, when Renee and Charlie questioned her about her whereabouts, she just flat-out told them that she was staying with me. I didn't mind; in fact, I loved the thought of Isabella being in my bed everyday and night. I had never allowed other women to have these liberties. Charlie was pissed when he learned the truth. He even cursed me for everything I was worth. I wasn't really shocked; had Isabella been my daughter, I may have responded the very same way.

What I didn't understand about Charlie was that he demanded Isabella leave me and made her come back home for a couple of days. I thought that was ridiculous; she was twenty-two, for crying out loud. She could do whatever she wanted. However, she told me that by staying with him, maybe she could smooth things out with him and still be able to see me.

We saw each other every day, and since we were partners, we learned even more about one another in our downtime. I loved everything about Isabella; her body, her mind, her soul, and, for the first time in thirty-five years, I was in love.

I found Isabella on my doorstep late on a Saturday night, crying her eyes out. I scooped her up and carried her into my room. She hadn't stayed over in a while, trying to appease Charlie. I figured this had something to do with him. Charlie had a temper, and I knew it would bleed over to Isabella. I cradled her in my arms and waited for the tears to subside, I hated to see her cry. When the tears finally dried up, she started to tell me what had happened.

"Charlie was mad when he found out we were partners. So, he had the new rookie, Jacob, come over to the house. Jacob just graduated the academy and is twenty-three; Dad wouldn't stop hinting that I should be with someone like him and not you. He is making my life unbearable."

"Why didn't you leave, baby? All you had to do was call, and I would have come running."

"I know, and, trust me–there were times I almost did call. It wasn't until Jacob asked me out on a date that I went into a fit of rage. I told him to fuck off, and then I spun around to Charlie and told him to go to hell."

"Baby, it's all right. We will figure it out."

"I get why Charlie is being the way he is. I mean, if it was my daughter dating you, I might have a problem, given your track record and age. But, they know you. They can trust you not to hurt me. They know you are employed and take care of yourself and others around you. You always had their backs when things got rough. Why can't they just be happy for me? I am happy and in love…"

She stopped. Her hand flew over her mouth, and she looked up at me, a little shocked she said it. This was the first time that Isabella had even mentioned the words love and me in the same sentence. I knew she cared for me greatly–we had spent months getting to know one another, and Charlie was about ready to come back to work, and I didn't know what was going to happen when he returned.

"You love me?" I asked because I had to know.

"Yes," she said, smiling shyly.

"Good, to know," I said.

"Good to know what?"

"It's good to know that you love me, because, baby…I love you, too," I replied, and Isabella jumped in my arms, kissing me with everything she had.

~BTL~

I could have called Charlie after that night and raised hell, but I didn't. I was not going to fight with them over this, and I didn't want them fighting with Isabella. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and she would be living with me from now on; there was no way I was letting her go.

I walked into the precinct, and everyone watched my every move. I began to wonder what was going on. I ignored them for the most part. When I finished changing, I headed toward the training room to work out for a couple of hours before my shift; that is when I saw Charlie standing on the mat.

"You," he said, pointing at me. I could see the moment his blood pressure raised, and I knew there was going to be a fight; Charlie was already fuming.

"She is my baby girl. You are going to hurt her. I know it, and everyone here knows it. You will never be good enough for her. Hell, you have watched her grow up. I warned you not to mess with her. Go find someone your own age."

That was it; I couldn't take it anymore and decided I would tell Charlie just what I thought about the whole damn situation.

"You know what? If you have to kick my ass, do it, but let me tell you one thing. What you did last night was wrong! When you talked about me hurting her, and made her choose, that doesn't mean she will stay with you. You hurt her more last night than I have ever seen that girl hurt before. If you push, you are going to push her right into my arms. Not that I am complaining one…" Before I could get the rest of the sentence out, Charlie punched me right in the mouth. I tasted the blood instantly and rubbed my lip, wiping blood off with the back of my hand.

"Well, I guess I deserved that one," I said, moving my jaw back and forth, making sure it wasn't broken.

"You will leave her alone," Charlie roared. I had enough; I wasn't getting through to him.

"No, that is not your decision to make. She is old enough to decide, and she is living with me from now on," I said. That was the moment that things erupted. Charlie tackled me to the floor and punched me, but, you know what, I couldn't hit him back. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him; he was my best friend. Unbelievably, I understood. I hoped I never had a daughter or, if I did, she didn't fall for my best friend or a man my age. It would be hard enough losing her to a boy, without adding drama to the situation.

I didn't hit Charlie, but I wasn't about to let him just hand me my ass either. I blocked and held him back as much as I could. Once the other officers jumped in and pulled him off me, I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked him right in the eyes and said, "I love her, Charlie. I will do anything in the world for her. I know you don't like the situation. Hell, I don't blame you…but I won't hurt her, I swear. I see forever when I look in her eyes, and you know me, Charlie. Think about it–when have I ever said that about any woman? She is not my plaything…"

Charlie growled, and I continued. "…I want to ask her to marry me, and I want to have children with her. I am begging for you to accept things for her. She is happy. Hell, I am happy. Please, Charlie, don't alienate your daughter–it won't end the way you think. Please, listen to me. Hell, hate me for the rest of your life, for all I care, but don't punish her. You can't help who you love, Charlie."

I spun around and looked straight into Isabella's beautiful brown eyes. I watched as tears streamed down her face. I walked over to her, placed my hands on her face, and rubbed the tears from her cheeks, kissing each one I could. I kissed her forehead once the crying subsided.

"You want me…to marry you?"

"Someday," I replied.

"You want forever, and children with me?" she asked. I simply nodded; she had heard what I said to Charlie, and I didn't know if she had seen us fighting.

"I want that, too. I love you, Edward," she said and then hugged me with everything in her little body. I hugged her back and kissed her in front of everyone in that training room. I didn't care; I loved her and wanted her forever.

"I can see it now, and I am so sorry," Charlie stated, looking down at his hands that were bruised.

"It's okay, Charlie. I get it, so no worries. Friends?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake hands. But, instead, Charlie pulled me into a hug. That was something we'd never done, either as best friends or partners.

"Friends. I hope you have a daughter one day so I can see this happen to you," he said, chuckling as he hugged Isabella and whispered into her hair.

I walked out of the precinct that night with my partner and girlfriend, who was wrapped around my arm. Charlie walked beside us, and we all headed toward _Tavern on the Rush_, ready for whatever came our way.

~The End~

A/N: If you liked the story or one of the others ones within the series ... let me know in a review. And as always. Thanks for reading.


	4. Forbidden: Hysteria

_**The Forbidden Series **_

Pen Name: CarolinaCullen2012  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Word Count: 10,669  
Pairing: Edward and Bella  
Summary: Edward is a bachelor, a bar owner, and a good guy at heart. When a certain patron comes in with a problem, Edward feels obligated to help. But, he never expected the trouble that followed.

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"**Hysteria"**

_**Edward's POV**_

I was happy with my life; I had a successful bar, good friends, and a great family. I was never one to pay much attention to the sob stories of my patrons. I had learned over the years to have a sympathetic ear, but never got involved. That was until I met Renee Higginbotham and her daughter, Isabella Swan.

~**Two years ago**

Renee was an occasional patron at my bar. I never paid her any mind, and allowed Jasper to attend to her needs most of the time. Renee was an attractive woman in her mid-thirties who constantly talked about her woes while having a drink. If she wasn't complaining about something, she would hit on me, but I never returned her affection. I never paid much attention to the things she said.

It wasn't until she said the magic words one night that changed my opinion of her. It was the night she sat crying at my bar. I couldn't stand to see a woman cry, so I gently asked her about her troubles. I didn't mind lending a sympathetic ear, but what I learned about her hit a soft spot in my heart.

I was the son of a poor, single mother struggling to make it in this world; I often wished that someone had lent my mother a hand. She worked two jobs trying to provide for me and my sister. Then, one day, she collapsed at work and died. The doctor said it was from all the stress she was under; I was sixteen at the time.

After my mother died, Alice and I had some time in a group foster home, and, if it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme deciding to take on older kids, we would have been lost in the system.

So, when Renee told me that she was a single mother trying to raise her child the best she could, I listened intently to see if there was anything I could do to help her and her daughter. I didn't want them to suffer the same fate as Alice and me. We had gotten lucky; not everyone was that fortunate. She mentioned that she had a small inheritance from her mother but would only receive it if she got married.

I asked Renee why her mother had made such an outlandish stipulation. Renee said it all stemmed from her own father's passing when she was young, which left her mother without a man to take care of her. Renee's mom felt like Renee needed a man to help her raise Isabella and survive.

I took a couple of days to think about her situation. She never asked, but I tried to think of ways I could help Renee. I also looked for a way without having to actually marry her. Nothing I thought of sounded feasible to me. I could have given Renee a large sum of money, but I was afraid that once it ran out, she would be back for more. I didn't usually trust anyone, no matter how many promises they made. Once the check cleared, Renee and I would get the marriage annulled.

Two days after telling me her story, and after we had signed a prenuptial agreement, I married Renee at the courthouse downtown. Once we had the marriage license, she headed toward her lawyer's office to show him the evidence of our marriage. Renee was going to meet me later at the bar and let me know how everything went. If everything worked out, she would have the means to take care of her daughter for the rest of her life, and we could have the marriage annulled before anyone in my family found out. When Renee showed up at the bar, crying again, I knew something was wrong,

"We have to meet the lawyer together. Apparently, the marriage license isn't enough," she said, sipping the rum and Coke I had placed in front of her.

"Well, when do we have to meet them?" I asked, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Tomorrow morning. They want to make sure the marriage license isn't a fake."

I nodded and agreed to meet her at the lawyer's office. I wanted to get things done and over with for her and her daughter. I couldn't believe that someone would make such a fuss over an inheritance.

I closed up the bar and headed home, not knowing what tomorrow would bring. The following morning, I met Renee at the lawyer's office just as she wanted. After we were ushered into his office, everything about our arrangement changed.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that Mrs. Cullen told you about the new stipulation we found in the will."

I didn't say anything, but looked at Renee. New stipulation? I was under the impression that there was only one.

"According to the will, once Mrs. Cullen is married, she and her husband are to reside together in the same house for no less than two years."

I about choked on my saliva. What? I had to stay married to her for two years. Oh shit–what had I done?

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay?" the lawyer asked.

I nodded because, at that moment, I didn't know if I was going to be able to say anything.

"Do you agree to these terms?" he asked.

I was about to say no, and walk out of the office, but Renee grabbed my hand and squeezed it, begging me with her eyes. Since I was a gentleman, and a man of my word, I nodded, still not knowing if I would be able to find my voice. I mean, how bad could two years be? I was thirty-five, and in the prime of my life; I could suck it up and do it.

Once the meeting was over, I asked Renee to join me for lunch. We had some major issues to work out. Once we were seated, I realized I had to get some things off my chest.

"Did you know about the other stipulation?" I had to know if she was using me.

"No, I just knew we had to get married," she stated, looking at her hands.

"Where do you live?"

"In a small apartment downtown. Are you planning on moving in there, or is this over?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"I will pay for your apartment so that, when this is over, you still have a place to live. However, for the next two years, you will be residing with me. You and your daughter will have your own bedrooms."

"Isabella doesn't live with me at the moment. She is in boarding school in Europe. She will be home in couple of months." I nodded. That wasn't a problem, but how in the hell could she afford boarding school?

"Who pays for her schooling?"

"My grandmother's inheritance also allotted for Isabella to attend school, even abroad, if need be." I was learning more and more about this situation that I really didn't need to know. Based on what she told me, I figured Isabella was very young.

I had a few stipulations of my own when it came to our "marriage." My stipulations were simple and easy to adhere to; for starters, we would never have sex. I wasn't getting married to her for sex. I couldn't, since I was just trying to help her out. I wouldn't take advantage of the situation like that. The only other stipulation was that, after two years, this marriage would be annulled.

We finished our lunch with plans for her to move in within a couple of days. When Isabella came home from school for the summer, she would also be staying with us. I was happy to help them but had some major concerns about my situation. I didn't plan to tell my family; thank God they never came to visit. I planned to keep them in the dark and decided that Renee would never meet my family. In fact, every family function would be spent somewhere besides my house.

Renee moved in, and things were okay, I guess.

I didn't like having a roommate and didn't really like all of her quirks. She couldn't cook; she was flighty and never stayed focused on one thing. In fact, she worked on several things but never finished them. She didn't listen completely and constantly had me repeat things, but then she would forget what I said, and I would wind up doing them myself if I wanted them done. She didn't know how to wash clothes either; once, she turned all my socks pink. She wasn't the neatest person, and I oftentimes cleaned up behind her, which would frustrate me.

I could understand now why she never married and knew why her mother had stipulated that in her will that someone would need to care for Renee. I kept telling myself it wouldn't be long, and my good deed would be over with soon enough.

Often, I wondered if Isabella would be the same way; I had never been around a child for too long. My sister didn't have children yet, and she wasn't planning on adding any at the moment. So, a new list of worries plagued my brain about this union. I would soon find myself trying to keep up with two women that I didn't really care about that much.

Once we showed proof to the lawyer that we were residing at the same residence, our two year clock started ticking. It was just a matter of me staying married to Renee for two years in order for her to have the money.

Renee and I didn't spend much time together; in fact, she was gone the majority of the time, working on some project that never came to fruition. Isabella wasn't due home until late April, for which I was thankful. Because, by the time she got here, Renee and I would have been married for eight months.

Two weeks before the first of the year, my doorbell rang. I was worried to death it was my sister paying me a visit for Christmas. So, imagine my surprise when a beautiful young woman was at the door. She was a gorgeous girl, and a small part of me cursed the fact that I was currently married to Renee.

She was younger than I was, but I could look, couldn't I? I would never be with a woman that was younger than thirty years old, so this was a complete impossibility.

Renee ran down the stairs screaming, "Isabella." I almost shit my pants when she reached out and pulled the girl into a huge hug. Isabella wasn't what I expected at all. I had planned to accompany Renee when she brought Isabella home from the airport. Apparently, Isabella had decided to come home for Christmas after all.

I watched as they talked and whispered, and, when they both turned in my direction, I knew I should have seen the resemblance earlier.

"Edward, this is Isabella."

"Isabella, this is Edward."

I extended my hand to shake hers and, when her little hand grabbed mine, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my system, taking both of our breaths away. I quickly pulled my hand away and shoved it into my pocket. This was bad, very bad, and I didn't know what to do.

The girls quietly talked before Renee pulled her off in the direction of the bedrooms. I ran to my study. There was something in the way I felt as her hand touched mine. Oh my God! I was in deep trouble. I knew right there, in that moment, that Isabella tempted me. I didn't know how old she was; even worse, I was married to her mother. She was forbidden; I couldn't touch her, I wouldn't touch her. I wouldn't ruin her life just because her mother needed help. She was too young, I told myself. Yes, she was off limits to me, but, God, if I didn't want to learn everything about her.

It had been a while since I had been with a woman. I mean, when Renee walked into my bar; I hadn't been with anyone for six months, and now that I had married Renee, it had been a total of ten months. I had sworn off sex while being married to Renee, and when I made that decision, I was confident I could last that long. But, then this little girl stepped in, and she tempted me in a matter of minutes. I snorted; how was that even possible? Maybe it was the lack of sex that made me think she was hot. I would have to step up my efforts to keep me from succumbing to temptation. I headed straight to take a cold shower and wash the bad thoughts from my brain.

For months on end, I didn't see much of Renee or Isabella. Renee was constantly gone all the time, which left Isabella to fend for herself.

When I finally found Isabella working in the kitchen, I quickly learned that she wasn't as young as I initially thought. She was actually eighteen and had been studying abroad for college, not boarding school as her mother had led me to believe.

I wondered how Renee got it all wrong, but, after living with her for a while, I knew that Renee didn't pay attention to anyone but herself. This was probably the reason why she didn't know about the other stipulation to the will. I was regretting my decision to help her, and, a couple of times, I almost showed her the door.

But, something always happened with Renee that would snap me back to helping her. I figured out quickly that Renee had episodes of being manic one minute and depressed the next. I finally dragged her to the doctor after the last episode and learned that she was bipolar. When the doctor got to explaining her condition to me, it all clicked; from Renee's lack of caring for Isabella to her inability to stay focused, not to mention the fact that Isabella's grandmother had seen to taking care of her schooling. I realized now why Renee needed someone to watch and care for her; it was because of her condition. I would have bet, in that moment, that Renee's mother had always taken care of her. Isabella fared better than her mother in every aspect; she could cook, clean, and wash clothes, apparently. She was well-mannered and was respectful of the rules I set in place around the house.

In March, I finally questioned why she wasn't back at college, and she explained that she wanted to take the semester off to readjust to living back in "the States" as she put it. She commuted back and forth to UW, so I helped her buy a car and called it an early graduation present, since she'd be graduating in December. She used to ride the campus bus, but I knew that the bus didn't come near my house. I thought she would be back studying abroad in the fall, but Isabella reminded me that it was only for a semester. It was wishful thinking on my part.

She constantly tempted me, and I didn't think she was aware of the things she was doing. It was the little things that called to me; from the way she talked about life and how much older she seemed, to the way she twirled her hair around her finger while talking about things she was passionate about. She intrigued me, and I couldn't get enough.

I actually craved what few moments we did spend together; she captivated me with her wit, smarts, and smile. Her eyes were the deepest chocolate color I had ever seen, and I could see passion and life in them. She called to me in every way, shape, and form. And her form, my God; it would put many women to shame. She had gorgeous, long brown hair with natural red highlights, and, while she was a little shorter than I preferred, she pulled it off. I didn't mind the height difference, and when she needed to reach something above her head, she would often call me. I would gladly reach anything for her. She had ample breasts, just a little more than hand size, or my hand size. Her ass was firm and round and looked like she spent all day in the gym creating its perfection. She had the hourglass shape working in her favor; she was definitely a brick house.

I couldn't think of her in those terms; if she was older, or if she wasn't technically my stepdaughter, these thoughts would be allowed. She wasn't, though, which made her something I couldn't ever have, and I could never allow myself to think about having her.

Eight months after Bella, as she preferred to be called, moved in, things took a drastic turn. I had limited our interaction, and things had been going smoothly. She was finishing her last semester before her graduation in December, and doing well. I hardly saw her, or Renee, and I was getting one step closer to finally being out of this situation. Renee and I had been married for thirteen months by this time, and I only had eleven more to go, but who was counting?

I was sitting in my study, looking over the receipts from the bar and figuring out my liquor purchases, when I heard giggling and voices. Figuring it was just the girls, I went back to my work. It wasn't more than a couple of minutes later that I could have sworn I heard moaning and the thumping of something above my study. I wasn't about to let them destroy my house in the process, so I went to investigate. I could tell right away the noises were not coming from Renee's room; her lights were still off, and she probably wasn't even home. The noises were coming from Bella's room. I got closer to her room and heard it clearly now, but I was stuck in my spot; I couldn't move. I could hear moaning and groaning. When I heard the constant banging on the wall, I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't leave.

"God, fuck me," she moaned, and the banging increased. I couldn't help it, I was turned on by the sounds, but I was pissed that she would have the nerve to bring someone here to my home.

"Eddie, make me cum, I'm, I'm coming," she panted.

The banging finally died down; did she just call him Eddie? I hated the nickname that everyone gave me, but, God, hearing her moan it out set a fire in me that I couldn't put out. I ran from the door, not wanting to be caught listening in on her activities. I headed straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I turned on the cold water and let it run over my hard cock, but nothing could pull my mind away from her words or the moans that came from her room. I reached down and stroked my cock, conjuring up her screams; I pictured her underneath me, writhing in ecstasy while I stroked. I knew, at that moment, that I would have to put a stop to all the boys coming into my house. She wouldn't be allowed to make those noises without me wanting to break down the door and have her make them for me. I didn't relish the thought of another man or boy eliciting those sounds from her body, and I wished that I hadn't married Renee. Then she wouldn't be off limits, so to speak. When I came with a roar of my own, I bowed my head and watched as it washed down the drain. I stepped out of the shower, settled down for the night, and planned to talk to Bella in the morning.

I awoke the following morning to find Bella making breakfast in the kitchen. I didn't know if the boy was still here. I didn't want to see him, but I wanted him to know he wasn't welcome back.

"Don't make a habit of bringing people back to my house," I stated while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me?"

Bella turned around, looking at me, while I leaned against the countertop, sipping my coffee.

"No more overnight guests."

I wasn't about to back down from her; she was nothing but a child.

"First of all, you are not my father, no matter what Renee has done. Second, he didn't spend the night, and third, I will do what I damn well please." She huffed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the eggs burning on the stove. I walked over and tried to salvage them, but they were too far gone. I picked up the skillet, tossed the burnt eggs into the garbage disposal, and poured water into the pan while it was still hot. My grandfather had taught me this old trick; it saved me from having to stand scrubbing it for hours later. I watched as Bella stomped down the stairs and out the front door. She never looked back; when I heard the door slam, I knew she was gone.

I continued with my day, not thinking much about the situation. I called and left Renee a voicemail, letting her know that Isabella was no longer allowed to have houseguests. She never returned my call, but she never returned any of my calls. I often wondered what kept that woman so busy, but never asked. My situation was temporary and growing shorter everyday.

A couple of weeks passed and, for a while, I hardly saw Isabella. We often passed each other in the hall, but we never spoke. I wondered what she thought and if she was now fucking her boyfriend somewhere else. I tried to tamper those thoughts and tried to just focus on making it out of this situation. One night, when I came home, Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV. I couldn't believe she was still up, as I got in rather late, and she sometimes had an early class. I tried to act like I didn't notice her and was about to head to my office to work on the receipts from the bar, when I heard her call,

"Edward."

"Yes," I answered, and stopped to look at her.

"I'm sorry that I acted like a brat. You were right. This is your home, and your marriage to my mother is temporary at best. I should have respected your wishes, and I should have known better. I thought you weren't home yet and didn't think you would mind"—she was biting her lip—"for what it's worth, it won't happen again." She bowed her head and looked at the floor.

"You are fine, Bella, but no more, okay?" She looked at me and nodded. Our fight was over, and I didn't have to worry about hearing her having sex in my house again. I hadn't succumbed to her wiles yet, and I wouldn't be tempted by her actions again.

The next morning, I found Isabella making breakfast again, so she and I ate at the breakfast island. I talked to her a little about school, and learned that this semester was the easiest she'd had; she'd loaded up on classes early on so she could graduate early and save the easy classes for her last semester, which was now. She was smart and beautiful; such a dangerous combination. I could see why she was popular with everyone, and why she was rarely home. We talked for a couple of hours before she finally had to get dressed to head for her first class, and I hung onto every word she said.

Once I was secure in my office, I washed her from my brain, telling myself she was off limits, and finished my work from the night before. I kept telling myself she was my stepdaughter; for all intents and purposes, she was, and is, off limits to me. I pulled at my hair, and tried to redirect my mind when it would think about what she was doing all day long. I finally had to stop and head out for a run to try and clear my mind.

For the next two months, we talked and talked often. She told me about her life with Renee, how she was always left to fend for herself, how she wanted away from the madness that surrounded her mother, and how she found her true self while attending university in England. She would casually touch my bicep, or rub her hands through my hair. I loved every touch, but felt guilty that I allowed this to go on. I was doing nothing but encouraging her and myself to misbehave. I had to put a stop to this before it got out of hand.

About a month prior to her graduation, I began holding off on going to breakfast. I only had to make it eight more months before everything would be over. I had gotten Renee help and she was taking her medication, which helped her with her moods. I learned Isabella's schedule rather quickly and began playing the avoidance game with her. We went back to seeing each other very little, but, when I would see her, it was as if she had turned up the heat in the house.

The first morning it happened, I stumbled into the kitchen, trying to wait for her to leave, but I desperately needed a cup of coffee to get my day started. When I rounded the corner, I about shit my pants; she was standing in the kitchen with these little bitty shorts that barely covered her ass. Her tank top didn't even cover her back, and I was afraid for her to turn around. I already fantasized about her more than I liked but couldn't reel in those thoughts. When she looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, I couldn't take it anymore; I bolted out of there and headed straight to the shower. I was so wound up that it didn't take long before I came while thinking of Bella in the kitchen with her shorts and top.

It didn't end there, and it seemed that every time I saw her, she had on something I couldn't resist. I stood in the hallway, peeking around the corner, just to see what I would be walking in on; when I saw the latest outfit, I couldn't look away. I shoved my fist into my mouth, biting lightly. God help me. She was wearing something totally indecent.

One time, she wore a teddy that was white and sheer, and, when she bent over to get biscuits out of the oven, I could clearly see her white thong riding up the crack of her ass. Oh God, I couldn't look away, and I couldn't move. I shoved my other hand down my pants. She couldn't see me, though I could clearly see her. I rubbed my hand over my cock and felt the precum already leaking out. This was another brick that she knocked out of the wall I had tried to construct around myself to keep her out. I could see the smallest cracks running through the bricks. It was just a matter of time. I didn't know how much more of this taunting I could take. I ran out of the hallway and back into my bedroom. I didn't even make it to the shower before I jerked my pants down and stroked my cock faster than you could say "when." I couldn't go fast enough or hard enough. When I finally came, I fell to my knees, panting like I had run a marathon.

What was this girl doing to me? I finally recovered and headed toward the bathroom to clean up the mess I had made. I didn't head back out until five pm, when my shift at the bar started.

I had to talk to somebody, but I knew I was sticking my neck out. I still hadn't told my family about Renee, and I wasn't about to tell my sister, Alice. Unfortunately, Jasper, my best friend, was also Alice's boyfriend. I knew I was taking a risk in telling him, but I desperately needed help. He helped me with the bar, and he would be calmer than the rest of the family. I swore him to secrecy and told him about the things that had been going on in my house and how I didn't know how much longer I could resist Bella. He said I was totally nuts and suggested that it shouldn't matter. She was of age, and I wasn't really involved with her mother, other than the agreement. I wasn't really her stepfather; I was only playing that role for the inheritance. He said that if I had to wait, then I should wait, but he would support any decision that I made in regards to her.

I finally dragged my ass home after talking with Jasper and listening to his reasons why I should take the plunge. I wasn't in my right mind after consuming copious amounts of alcohol and made him drive me home. My nerves where shot. I didn't know how much more taunting and teasing I could take; half of the time she was already tearing down the walls I had erected to keep her from getting to me, but if she kept it up, it would be gone in a flash. I decided to redouble my efforts in trying to avoid her.

I walked through the dark house, thinking everyone was sound asleep. Once I got to the second level of the house, I heard noises and couldn't figure out where they were coming from. I searched, and when I finally figured out what I was hearing, I was pissed. She had invited someone back; this time, I was going to rip the fucker off her. If I couldn't have her, no one could. The door wasn't even locked, but I slammed it anyway and came to an abrupt halt. Isabella was lying on her bed with her legs spread wide, showing me everything she had. It wasn't the fact that she was naked that caused me to not move; it was what she was doing. I watched as her hands dipped into her pussy and she plunged her fingers in back and forth.

The sight in front of me mesmerized me; she was wearing the little white sheer negligee and her nipples were erect. I could see them too; I licked my lips. If I didn't want her before, I wanted her so badly now that I think my dick was pointing out her coordinates. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her bottom lip. I stood there, speechless, motionless. Her fingers worked her clit, and I swear it was tapping out some kind of Morse code, and, conveniently, my cock knew the code by heart, because it was twitching back at the same rhythm. I watched everything about her–how she was breathing, how she was flushed all the way down to her belly button, and, when her leg started to twitch, I knew she had to be close. I watched her mouth release her lip and form the 'o' shape as her body racked with spasms. I couldn't take it anymore and quickly exited her room, not making it to the shower again. When my bedroom door slammed behind me, my pants were down. I had just barely stroked my cock before I came violently all over my stomach and hand. With my clean hand, I reached out and braced myself on the side of the dresser, hanging on for dear life.

In a last ditch effort, I decided to, once again, stay away from her before I made the biggest mistake of my life. I never anticipated she would follow me to work.

It was a Friday night, almost a week before Isabella's graduation, and we had our usual college crowd. My bar wasn't a club, but sometimes people would dance to music on the jukebox, and if there were college kids here, the jukebox wouldn't get a rest. I didn't mind; they drank and spent money, and that's all that mattered to me. Well, as long as they were legally able to drink.

I was behind the bar when she walked in, looking like sin. I thought my chin had hit the floor; Jasper walked by and pushed my chin back into position. I know nothing about women's clothes. But, if I was to describe the dress she was wearing tonight, I would say that it was white, had a purple rose on her right hip, and it clung to every curve she had. I honestly wondered if someone had painted it on her. I cleared my throat, looked at Jasper, and mouthed the words "that's her." He nodded and winked. I wasn't about to serve her and her friends. I was trying to stay far, far, away from her; not to mention the fact that she was underage.

After a little while, the jukebox began playing those "club songs," and I shook my head back and forth. I knew that Isabella and her friends couldn't resist listening to those songs. When Ginuwine's "Pony" came on, I couldn't help but look up. I spilled the vodka I was pouring into a shot glass. Bella and one of her female friends were bumping and grinding all over each other. I listened to the lyrics for the first time in my life and wished I would have refrained.

_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off_

God, how I wanted to break something off in her; the way she was rubbing on her dance partner was erotic and sexy. Jasper cleared his throat, and the spell was temporarily broken. I finished serving the right amount of vodka but got lost again in her body and movements.  
_  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddles waiting  
Come and jump on it_

I was horny and getting harder just watching her. She leaned over in front of her friend, creating the illusion of her friend taking her from behind. The visual was almost too much as I gripped the counter.

_Sitting here flossing  
Peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I would do to you_

_You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juice flowing down your thigh_

Holy shit, between the words of the song and her dancing, I couldn't take it anymore and headed straight to my office. I didn't even tell Jasper to cover the bar; I couldn't. I had to get out of there, quick. I locked the door behind me and paced the floor, trying to get the images out of my head. I could still hear the beat of the music, but I was no longer able to hear the words. I headed over to my desk and placed my forehead down on its cool surface, trying to find some degree of comfort. My pants were strained from the mother of all hard-ons, and I didn't want to jack off in my office. The images of Bella dancing with her friend were still fresh in my brain, and I couldn't help what I did next. I unlocked the drawer at the bottom and pulled out a tube of lube I kept in case of emergencies.

I opened my jeans, pulled my cock out, and squeezed a small amount of lube into my hand. I rubbed it around, warming it up, and then placed my hand on my abused and unused cock. I closed my eyes, still focusing on the beats of the music, and Isabella danced behind my eyelids. I stroked my cock, slowly twisting my hand as I came to the top. My visions slowly morphed to where I was with her and not her friend.

_I could almost feel her body rubbing up against mine. I stroked as my mind wandered into what could have potentially been a reality. I was holding her close to my body, letting her feel what she was doing to me. As she leaned down, simulating me taking her from behind, I slowly pushed her skirt up, exposing her bare ass to me. I landed a smack to her ass. I couldn't help it; it was in my face and begging to be slapped. Magically, my pants disappeared and my cock was harder than a rock. I slipped my cock through her wet folds, gaining a moan from Isabella. I could feel how wet she was; she wanted this just as badly as I did. I lined myself up with her pussy and slammed into her as the beat continued behind us. I kept up with the rhythm of the sound that still echoed in my head. I timed my trusts to the beat; I wasn't looking for fast and hard, I wanted to draw out her orgasm. I wanted her mewling from pleasure as my cock disappeared into her wet entrance. I slid my hand up her spine and pushed her just a little further to the floor. I swiveled my hips and ran my other hand down to her wet little clit. I rubbed smooth circles around the swollen nub. My left hand, which had been running down her spine, grabbed her hair and forced her further back on my cock, causing me to go deeper into her body. I could feel her walls tighten around my cock, and she came, moaning and panting my name. I was close, too, and, when she squeezed one last time from the aftershocks, I came inside her._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still in my office. After I caught my breath and cleaned up the mess I had made in the process, I finally emerged from the office when I realized that I couldn't leave Jasper there to fight off the Friday night crowd all by himself. I tried to not pay attention to her, but it was often impossible. When the crowd wound down, and last call was announced, I noticed Bella sitting in one of the back booths watching me. I didn't look back, and when the last few customers walked out the door, she walked up to the bar.

"I was wondering if you would give me a ride home," she asked, biting her lip.

I would give anything for her to stop doing that; it was very distracting. I nodded, not even speaking to her, and I could hardly look at her without sporting a hard-on. I didn't really want to drive her home, but I wouldn't turn her down. She sat at the bar, waiting and talking to Jasper.

Once I was ready to go, we all walked out and headed toward our cars. The ride home was rather uneventful, and she didn't say that much. I did notice her hand rubbing up and down her thigh, but I decided not to focus on it, which was difficult. Once home, I opened the front door, and Bella pushed me up against the wall just inside the door. She had caught me off guard. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into kiss me. I about died. I couldn't resist the temptation and allowed her to kiss me.

At first, I didn't kiss back, but I couldn't move away. I was stunned, but when her tongue swiped the outside of my lip, I allowed her access and kissed her back. I thought that, maybe if I kissed her once, I wouldn't want her any more. I knew that she was still technically my stepdaughter, but she was constantly knocking down the walls to my heart. I figured one kiss wouldn't hurt; I was such a fool. I thought one would satisfy me, but it didn't. In fact, it intrigued me more.

She finally pulled back from the kiss, panting, and turned to head upstairs. I didn't dare move from my spot. I was afraid that, if I moved, I would walk straight into her room and take what she was offering on a silver platter. I took a deep breath and calmed my racing mind. I didn't trust myself near her, so I headed straight to my office, and I locked myself in there for the night and slept in my chair.  
I woke up with a stiff back and vowed that, no matter how hard things got around my house, I would never sleep in that chair again. I needed to get a sofa instead, maybe a sleeper couch. I didn't see Bella anywhere, and several days passed without me running into her. I knew her graduation was near, so I knew she had to be busy with preparations. I could breathe again and wondered if she had finally decided to move on or was getting ready to move out once she graduated on Saturday; I was depressed thinking about either idea, but didn't dwell on them for very long. Renee was still in and out, but we barely talked, so finding out where Bella was wasn't a possibility.

Never seeing Bella became somewhat disappointing, but I had become accustomed to her not being around. I didn't even go to her graduation because I didn't know where it was, and Renee certainly wasn't around for me to ask. Not only that, I didn't know if she even wanted me there. It was a month or so later when she finally showed up. She didn't look the same, it appeared to me, and I wondered where she had been and why she looked so distraught. I didn't have time to ask her, as I was headed to work; later that night, as I was lying in bed, there was a timid knock on my door.

"Edward, it's Bella. Can I come in?" she asked.

I didn't move from my location. I was naked under the sheet, and I certainly didn't want her to see me like this.

"Come in," I called as I made sure everything was covered.

Bella stood at my door in all her glory, crying.

I could never stand to see a woman crying, so I patted the empty side of my bed. She walked over, crawled in, and curled up in my arms; I brushed the tears away and tried to soothe her with words. When she finally stopped crying, she started to speak.

"The jerk just wouldn't listen when I said no," she stated, and my defenses began to rise. I wanted to know what she had said no to and who this "he" was, but I didn't want her to see the grimace on my face. I rubbed her shoulders, hoping that showing support would allow her to open up.

"I didn't want to move in, and he couldn't accept that. He wanted more from our relationship than I did. All I wanted was a good time, nothing more, nothing less." I couldn't figure out why she was crying. I gathered that this "he" was her boyfriend, but it wasn't like he broke her heart. I didn't say anything and just allowed her to get over it. At some point, we must have fallen asleep, because I don't think she ever left my bed.

I had the best dream ever; Isabella was sitting on my lap, riding me. I watched as her tits bounced and knew it wouldn't be much longer before I was coming undone inside of her. When I thought about cumming inside of her, I panicked, which caused me to become somewhat aware of my environment. I could still smell Bella and, God, if I wasn't still turned on. I wasn't ready to get up; the dream had been wonderful. I thought I would go back to sleep and try to pick up where I left off. That was when I felt warmth surround my cock, and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. I couldn't see her above me, but, when I felt the covers move, I saw her sitting between my legs, taking my cock into her mouth.

I panicked once again; I couldn't let this happen, but God, she picked that moment to swirl her tongue over the head, causing my hips to buck. My poor cock had only been with my own hands for the longest time and needed a little tender loving care. I had to steel my resolve and push her away from my body; it wasn't easy, and God, how I wish I didn't have to, but I did. No matter what, she was forbidden to me, off limits. She didn't want to leave at first and protested, but she finally gave up when I removed myself from her grasp. I stood on the other side of the room with my hands cupped around my cock and my head cocked toward the door. I watched as she slowly untangled herself from my covers and walked over to the door. She smirked at me and licked her lips before leaving. I couldn't even jack off after that little incident; I was too upset. I had let her get to me, and the guilt was outweighing pleasure at the moment.

Sitting down in my office, I decided to triple my efforts to stay the hell away from her. I only had seven more months. She was a vixen, a minx, and she knew what she was doing to me. Hell, I watched her smirk and lick her lips as she was leaving my room, and I'll bet that the whole crying thing was a ruse to get into my bed. I was sitting on the couch after work and didn't even hear Bella enter the living room. Before I knew what was going on, she walked over to me and straddled my lap. I was so mesmerized by her body, hair, and God, her pert nipples, that I didn't move her right away. When Renee walked in, I about shit my pants. We had been caught by her mother. What was worse? I wasn't doing anything; I was just sitting there, minding my own business when she put...oh God, I had to stop thinking about what was right above my crotch. I felt myself growing harder, and I knew she felt it, too, but she didn't move.

I couldn't help the responses she brought out in me. Renee cleared her throat, like I didn't already know she was standing there. At least, in my own defense, I didn't have my hands on her anywhere. I wanted to...God, how I wanted to touch every inch of her skin, but I held myself back. My resistance was wearing very thin with all the taunting and teasing she was doing. Renee cocked her eyebrow at us and left the room. I reached out, moved Bella from my lap, and headed straight to the shower.

The final part of the wall had been knocked down, and I began to believe that maybe, just maybe, Jasper was right. It wasn't like I had raised her, and she wasn't biologically mine. Thank God; I didn't even want that image in my brain. There wasn't anything anyone could really do. Yes, Renee could, and probably would, get mad at me, but we were not your typical married couple. Hell, we barely saw each other, and I wasn't in love with her. There were no laws that forbade it and nothing that could stop me from having her. The majority of the reason it felt wrong was from my own personal beliefs; never had I been so tempted.

Renee was seven months away from having her money, and the situation with Bella was almost over. I was counting and, trust me, I wanted out. I had made the biggest mistake trying to help a woman that I thought was in a bind. I did successfully get Renee help, and, once the marriage was annulled, she could return to her apartment rent-free. Sure, it wasn't easy, but I made it through the last few months. The night Renee got her check was one of the slowest nights in a long time at the bar, but I still didn't come home any earlier. I stayed at the bar to run the numbers and order more liquor. I figured Renee hadn't left yet and didn't want to come home too early in case Isabella was waiting for me. Maybe, once I had my marriage annulled, I could be with Isabella, but not until everything was over.

When I came home, I was shocked to see the house lit up like a Christmas tree. I saw Isabella's car in the driveway and knew that, at the very least, she was home, but I couldn't understand why everything was on; it was two in the morning.

I made it in the house and turned off all the lights. Then, I headed to Isabella's room, but she wasn't there. I started to somewhat panic. I looked in Renee's room, and neither Isabella nor Renee was in the room. I decided to head toward my room to change. I didn't think she would be out at the meadow behind the house, but I would check there, just in case, after I got my boots on. When I opened the door to my room, the sight in front of me about knocked me to the ground. Isabella was handcuffed to my headboard, naked. I gulped.

"Like what you see?" she purred.

I nodded and then shook my head; I wasn't supposed to be looking at her like this. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you," she purred again. God, she had to stop purring.

"How long have you been in those handcuffs? Who helped you?"

"Not long, and no one helped me." She winked and licked her lips.

"How did you get yourself like this?" I couldn't understand how she did it if no one helped her.

"You silly man, I threaded it through the bar after handcuffing my right hand, and then used it to hook the other. It was easy. Why are we still talking about the handcuffs?" She huffed.

"I don't know. You know I can't do anything with you, right?" I asked.

I wanted her to be on the same page as me, and I wanted her to understand my position.

"Why not? You are not my father, and your marriage to my mother is almost over, so what's the hold up?"

I was trying desperately to look into her deep, chocolate eyes instead of at her naked body. But, I failed miserably when I saw her legs move. She spread them, showing me everything, and that became my next focus. I couldn't take my eyes off her pussy; God knew, I tried. I tried to concentrate on her eyes, but then I caught the sight of her pert, pink nipples that had hardened with the cool air. I groaned. God, she was killing me, and it had been forever since I had even looked at a woman. Well, someone besides Isabella; this wasn't the first time I had seen her bits in front of my face. But, it wasn't this close. I licked my lips. I had fantasized on many occasions of this scene before me. All tied up and nowhere to run, and I was hesitating. What was my hold up? She was right; she wasn't my daughter, and the marriage to her mother was almost over; we just had to file the papers for an annulment. Hell, Isabella knew it, so why couldn't I get around it? I had dreamed and jacked off to images of her long enough. All the walls I had constructed were gone, and there was nothing else for me to stand on or hide behind.

I walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge. I trailed my fingers up her right leg.

"I know you want me, Edward. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. You've wanted me since the moment I walked into your house. Why do you think I stayed?"

"I figured you had nowhere else to go," I said, still running my fingers up and down her leg. I needed to take things slow if anything was going to happen.

"I had no stipulations for the inheritance my grandmother left for me. You see, Mom doesn't know it, but Grandmother left me my own money. She had everything set up because she didn't trust Renee to take care of me, which Renee didn't, but that is not the point. The point is I didn't have to stay. I stayed because of you."

I continued rubbing my fingers up her leg, getting higher each time. I didn't know what I wanted out of Isabella in terms of commitment, and I didn't even know if I was in love with her. I knew one thing; I didn't want this to be a one night thing. But, we could figure out specifics later. The higher I inched up her thigh, the longer she would hold her breath. I could feel my own pulse accelerating as I got closer and closer to her pussy. I watched as her body tried to get closer to my fingers, hinting at where she wanted them, but I wouldn't let them go there. She was tied up and all mine to do with as I pleased.

I stopped all movement on her thighs and slid closer to her on the bed. I still didn't move much; I didn't know how long I was going to last if I rushed into things. I had wanted her for over a year, and now I had her right where I wanted her.

"Do you even realize how badly I want you?" I asked as my hands trailed up and slowly dipped over her mound, locating her clit rather quickly. I rubbed it with rough little circles.

"Just as badly as I have wanted you. From the moment I saw you standing in the doorway, I knew," she moaned as I increased the pressure I was placing on her clit.

"You are a dirty little girl, Isabella. You shamelessly teased me to no end. You practically begged me to take you, didn't you?" I pinched her clit, watching as her body struggled against the restraints.

"Yes, sir," she purred. I trailed one of my fingers down to her entrance to tease her. I slowly pulled my finger from her body, listening to her whimper at the loss of a connection. I shoved my wet fingers into my mouth, savoring the taste of her essence. I moaned while sucking them.

"You taste so good, Isabella. Would you like for me to eat you?" If I was going to hell, I might as well go out with a bang.

She nodded, and I lowered my head between her legs, using my tongue to swipe the entire length of her slit. I did it again, and again, and watched as she writhed above me. So, I placed my arm across her hips to hold her body down. As I sucked her clit into my mouth, I bit down on it, allowing my tongue to flick back and forth across it rapidly.

"Oh, God, yes," she cried. I could feel the muscles in her thighs and stomach constrict as she tried to bear down against my face. I knew she was getting close because she was looking for more friction, so I moved my arm, let my hands wander to her breasts, and began pinching, rolling, and stroking her hardened nipples. After a while, I dragged my other hand down and worked her clit as I used my tongue to explore the depths of her pussy. As her juices assaulted my tongue, I began moaning and groaning. I switched it back up and moved my mouth back to her clit and shoved two of my fingers into her pussy, searching for the rough patch that would make her legs shake. When I finally located it and rubbed it relentlessly, I pinched her nipple on her right breast at the same time that I lightly bit her clit. This caused her to moan and come all over my face. I lapped at her juices, knowing I could never get enough of her.

I kissed the inside of her thighs and stood to remove my clothes. There was no way I could stop now; I was already in too deep. I stroked my cock as I looked at the heavenly body placed before me. Crawling back on the bed, I reached into the bedside table and pulled out a couple of condoms. I didn't know if she was protected or not, nor did I want to assume she was. I knew I didn't want any accidents from this situation.

"You don't have to use that; I have been on the pill since I was thirteen," she said as I crawled up her body. I was shocked; had she been having sex since then? I mean, why else would a woman be on birth control?

"I have problems, and birth control helps to regulate me."

She smiled, and I knew that I wouldn't be using a condom. I wanted to go bareback and, since she was protected, I couldn't resist. Even though I knew I was going to hell, I had to visit heaven first. I licked my lips and leaned down to kiss her. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, hoping to gain access to her mouth. When she opened, our tongues fought against one another, and we had to pull back to breathe. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, lightly biting it.

I lowered my cock to her waiting pussy but didn't push in; I just wanted to feel the wetness on the tip. I leaned down and kissed, nipped, and sucked her neck. I continued to roll her nipples with my fingers, listening to her moans and groans. I had to taste them next; otherwise, I was going to explode. I lowered my head to her right breast and sucked her hardened nipple into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the hardened ridge, I felt her hips rise, encouraging me to enter her, but I took my time. I placed my hand on her hips and pushed them back down to the bed.

"Patience, little girl," I cooed while sucking her left nipple into my mouth and felt her hips rise again. She almost succeeded this time when the tip of my cock slightly entered her. She gasped, and I bit the inside of my cheek. I had never gone bareback before, and I knew that the feeling would be out of this world. I growled when she rose up again. I reached down and held her hips again.

"Tsk, tsk, little girl," I scolded her.

I leaned back on my haunches and stroked my cock through her folds, letting the juices from her body coat the head. She squirmed and moaned as I let my cock slide along her outer lips. I couldn't take it anymore and slowly eased my cock into her wet and warm pussy. I pushed all the way in, biting the inside of my cheek again as I felt the tightness, warmth, and pleasure that coursed through my body. I couldn't move; I knew, if I did, I would come instantly. When her walls constricted, I looked into her eyes and watched as she came without any movement from me.

I was amazed; I had never experienced a woman who was able to come from just a little teasing. She was so responsive to me. I took a deep breath and blew it out through my nose as her walls squeezed me. I had to fight against myself to keep from coming. Once the spasms were over, I drew in another breath, and, as I blew it out, I pulled out and pushed into her warm, wet pussy once more.

"God, Isabella, you are so tight," I groaned.

She was tight and, every so often, I could feel her body contract, squeezing my cock as I pushed into her body. I sped up my rhythm. I couldn't hold it any longer; she had already experienced at least two orgasms.

"Harder," she moaned.

"Faster," she panted; I picked up my speed.

"Fuck me, Edward," she screamed as I thrust into her body.

"So, good," I moaned and began thrusting like a wild man into her depths.

I raised her legs around my hips, which caused my balls to slap against her ass. She moaned and cried my name in pleasure. I could feel my balls tighten, so I reached down, because I wanted her to come one more time, at the same time as me. I worked her clit, pinching it when I thrust in really hard. Listening to her scream and cry out was like angels cheering me on to thrust even harder and faster. Sweat was dripping down my face and getting into my eyes. I leaned down against her body, rubbing my hair out of my face, and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

When I felt her walls constrict against me one more time, I pinched her clit and bit her nipple, causing her to come, dragging me with her. I exploded in three long spurts into her warm pussy. I released her legs and bent on top of her, panting and trying to calm down. Once I was able enough to lift up, I reached up, checking her wrists.

"Where is the key?" I asked; she needed to get out of those cuffs before something happened and she was bruised or hurt.

"In the drawer," she stated and looked over at the nightstand. I reached into the drawer and retrieved the key, and then, I unhooked Isabella from the cuffs. I massaged her wrists and collapsed on the bed beside her. I pulled her body close to me and curled my body around hers.

"This situation is almost over," I stated while gently rubbing around her navel.

"Yeah, I know. What's going to happen?" she asked.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I wouldn't mind us dating, or whatever you want to call this."

"What are we right now?"

"Right now, you're my stepfather," she said, chuckling.

"So, what do you want to be?"

"Your girlfriend?" she stated as a question.

"That sounds perfect to me," I said, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

She fell asleep, and I watched her. I couldn't believe I had taken her, and I didn't know what to do with her now.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. It hurt that she wasn't still beside me. I pulled myself from the bed and headed straight to the shower. My marriage would be officially over in a few weeks, and, once it was over, Isabella would be completely mine.


	5. Forbidden: Lawn Boy

_**The Forbidden Series**_

Rating: M/NC-17  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Word Count:  
Pairing: Edward and Bella  
Beta(s): dannibags

Summary: Bella is an award-winning author who moves closer to her best friend and her children. Bella hasn't seen the boys in years and is in for a big surprise when the lawn boy wants more than she can handle. Will Bella turn into a cougar that Esme accused her of being?

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"_**Lawn Boy"**_

_**BPOV**_

Some might wonder why I chose Jacksonville, Florida when I moved out of Washington State, but all I could tell them was sunshine and beaches. I loved the greens of Washington, but grew tired of constant rain and the overall depressed mood it left me in while I lived there. I needed somewhere I could flourish and grow as a writer. So, after the publication of my first novel, I moved.

Another reason I chose Jacksonville was that my best friend and partner in crime was there. Esme Cullen and I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington. We moved to college together, and when she married, Carlisle; well, we didn't separate much then either. It wasn't until Carlisle was diagnosis with cancer. That changed things in our friendship; Esme was desperate not to lose the love of her life, and searched everywhere for a facility that would be able to help him. She found that facility in Jacksonville. So, Esme packed everyone up and moved. She asked me then to come, but the man I was seeing at the time couldn't move because of his job and I thought it was a serious relationship. She left without me, and he eventually left me. I couldn't uproot my life there in Forks, and I knew the move for her would be pointless, but understood that she was hoping to prolong Carlisle's time here on earth. When all failed and the treatments didn't work, Carlisle finally lost his battle with cancer. I attended the funeral and even begged Esme to come home, but she wouldn't. So, I never asked again.

Esme had a pretty sweet thing going in Florida, and the way she described her life to me. It sounded like something I would enjoy. She was the realtor, interior designer, and owns a landscape company. I never knew how she managed to run all three types of business out of her office, but she did. She offered me a job in the event that my writing career didn't work out, but I never accepted. She was truly amazing to me, and stronger than I had ever seen her. I instantly bought the house she was selling me and allowed her to design it.

When I moved in, I was astounded at the work she could do, and vowed to always let her do what she wanted. When I first moved into town and we would have lunch she talked nonstop about the boys. Esme pulled out a couple of pictures and complained about not having new ones of the boys. They were cute in their school pictures, and they had grown since the last time I seen them. I could just barely remember what they looked like the last time I saw both of them they were little things; that was something else about Esme that amazed me. She had raised her children all on her own. From the sounds of their accomplishments, she had done a wonderful job.

Emmett was the eldest of the two; he was a senior at Nathan B. Forrest High School, and had been accepted to the University of Florida on a football scholarship. Edward was the younger of the two; he was a junior at Douglas Anderson School of Arts where he played the piano. Esme gushed about how he could play any instrument he wanted and the sounds he played out of them were like music from heaven.

The boys often worked for the landscaping company she owned and if they were anything like their mother. I knew that they would be hard working. I hired her landscaping company to take care of the grounds around my house. There was no way I was going to be able to be able to handle the upkeep and write another award-winning novel.

Emmett was the first one I met. He came to the house to work. He was pleasant and nice to look at. I often watched him work on the grounds. He was cute in a boyish sort of way; he had dimples, and curly black hair. He was build though, and I loved to watch his muscles ripple as he worked in the yard. I would gush to Esme often about what good work he had done at the house. How cute he was working out in my yard, and she accused me of being a cougar with the way I talked about her son. But, I wasn't a cougar, maybe a puma, but not a cougar. All of her rousing was funny to us, but I would never do that to Esme or her son's.

Emmett did inspire the male lead I was writing in my stories at the time, and once the book was completed. I had another award-winning story; it was on the best sellers list for ten months. I was excited to finally have found some inspiration for my writing.

Emmett had decided to stay in Gainesville when he left for college. He wanted to experience the true college experience even though he was only an hour away. I could blame him, but I lost my inspiration for a while. I watched the new landscaper, which was some older man. He didn't intrigue me the way that Emmett had, and I suffered from a huge writer's block for months on end. After several months of getting nowhere on my story, I asked Esme about Emmett.

"When is Emmett coming home?" I whined over my lunch.

"I told you." She giggled as I cocked my eyebrow.

"I am not a cougar," I huffed. I hated being classified in that category. Yes, I was thirty-five, and yes, I enjoyed looking at younger men, but cougar no way.

"Yes, you are. I put an older gentleman working on the grounds and you suffer from writer's block. I wonder if I was to change workers and place a younger boy on the grounds if the writer's block would go away." She giggled again while eating her salad.

"Tell him to stop by; my pool was cleaner when he worked. Vladimir doesn't work as hard as Emmett," I huffed again. Vladimir was a creep if you asked me. Instead of cleaning the pool he would, watch every move I made. I would often time avoid him all together, but the quality of work never changed.

"I tell you what; I will send a new young man your way."

"Fine, but I am not a cougar, puma maybe, but no cougar," I stated, pointing my fork at her.

"We'll see," she said raising her eyebrow at me. Lunch continued and we talked about different things going on around the community, and things she had going on.

The following Monday, I was laying in my lounger beside the pool reading a book trying to relax and find my inner inspiration. When I caught the sight of someone coming out of the pool house; I knew that the landscapers where coming today, and knew that Esme had promised something young and interesting, but what I saw was more than that.

He had his back to me. He was shirtless, and his tan skin glowed in the sun, in fact, it sparkled in the light. I looked him up and down, and watched as he raked his hand through his messy bronze hair. It stuck up in all directions looking like he had just come from a romp in the sack. I licked my lips, and watched as his muscles rippled as he pulled and tugged on the equipment he needed to clean the pool. I was mesmerized by the site in front of me. I watched as he worked and the sweat ran off his body, collecting at the back of his tight shorts. I frequently wanted to walk over to him and lick the sweat off his back, but stayed seated in my lounger. He never looked like he was paying me any attention as he worked, which was both depressing and pleasing all at the same time. Vladimir watched me too much, and was unable to complete his task on time.

The young fellow never looked at me and completed his job in record time. When he left, I ran into the house and head straight to my laptop writing four more chapters of my story before the night was out. I called Esme to gush about the new lawn boy. She was happy that I liked him so much, and when I told her about how my writer's block was over. She said I told you so. I was quite, she had been right I was a cougar. After getting off the phone with Esme, I sat back, and pondered the statement. Why did I get a thrill out of seeing younger men? Why would my writing drastically change if one were around?

I entertained some thoughts about have a permanent houseboy so to speak, but that wouldn't be any fun unless I got to play with him too. I thought about today's young gentleman, and how I wouldn't mind having him as my permanent houseboy, and all the naughty little things I could do to him. Those thoughts led to a whole other story, and another book was started.

The next time, I saw the lawn boy was on Friday, he was riding the lawnmower around the house. He didn't even know I was watching him, but God he looked so good circling my house, and once I had my fill of watching him I headed straight to my laptop getting another four chapters wrote. He was like my brand of Viagra. Once I had a dose, it was as if I had a perpetual hard on and four chapters would flow out of my fingertips.

I was like that for months on end everytime he was around I could produce four or more chapters depending on the thoughts that went through my head. I finished book three in record time, and was quickly moving to book four. When I learned that book, three had also made the best sellers list, I was ecstatic and I couldn't lose the muse that had reward me with this treasure.

~LB~

It had been a year since I had moved to Florida, and I was flourishing as a writer. All four books in my erotic series had taken off, and I was raking in the money left and right. I have never felt accomplished until this very moment. I knew my parents would have been proud of me. Hell, I was proud of me for even having the courage to write. I felt great about my writing and myself for once in my life.

My yards never looked better, and when the community came through, they nominated my yard for the best yard in the community. I smiled hugely when Heidi the next-door neighbor informed me, and placed the sign in my front lawn. As for the lawn boy, I hadn't talked to him at all. The next time, the lawn boy was around, I was going to let him know about the outstanding work he had been doing around my house. Maybe I would talk to him about coming over more often and working in the house for the next series of erotic novels, I was planning to write. Maybe I would need to up the ante a bit and get a little closer to my muse.

I hadn't seen Esme for about eight months or more. We talked on the phone regular enough, but between my writing and her companies, getting together was becoming more difficult to accomplish. When I would gush about the new lawn boy Esme would always remain quiet and wouldn't say much. She wouldn't tease and go on. I would often talk about potentially luring the lawn boy into my house and having my wicked way with him, but she never accused me of being a cougar or puma, nothing. I wondered if I had done something to piss her off but what.

After talking to her I didn't see the lawn boy at all for a while, and wondered what was going on, I need my muse the one who inspired me. When I called, again I learned the reasons why she had remained quiet.

"What happened to the lawn boy?" I asked no sooner than she picked up the phone.

"He isn't going to be working at your house any longer," she stated rather pissed.

"Why? Did he go to college or something? I need him, Esme I can't finish the novel I am writing without him," I whined.

"You will finish just fine," she stated snidely.

"What is wrong with you Esme?" I asked I could understand why she was being rather hateful to me.

"You are what is wrong with me. Do you know who that boy was doing your law?" she asked and I was stunned.

"No," I said.

"Yeah, I figured as much otherwise you would have behaved a little better. Edward…my baby, Edward he was your lawn boy. I didn't mind at first with Emmett. I can admit that my children are attractive young men, but the things you started talking about in regards to Edward crossed the lines. They are all I have left of Carlisle, and I will not allow you to corrupt them. Right now, I don't even know if our friendship will make it. I am sorry Isabella. I love you, but I can't allow you around him anymore I am worried you will do something to him."

She hung up the phone before I was able to respond. I have acted horribly and didn't realize the young boy was Edward. I thought he was some other kid. It wasn't like I had seen a recent picture of him, and she never told me who it was.

I was a mess for a couple of months. I had no one and I was all alone. I hid in my house and didn't move. Esme had sent me a letter telling me, that the landscaper would no longer be coming to the house. So, the grass grew up around the house until the neighbors came along giving me a warning about my lawn being too high. My swimming pool was unusable, hell it was the nastiest green I had ever seen, well it look like Forks had thrown up in my pool really. I wasn't about to swim in the thing, I was worried I might run into a creature or two in it. My writing even suffered, and I had to call my agent and publishing company to let them know that my next novel was on hiatus for personal reasons. Everything about my world was crumbling before my eyes.

~LB~

Apparently, in the county of Duval if your lawn grows over ten inches the county comes out and fines you for it. Imagine my surprise when they had fined me five hundred dollar because my grass was over grown. I was used to seeing multiple over grown yards in Forks; they never had a law like that. I finally caved after paying the fine, and decided that too many fines like that and I would be broke. I wasn't writing at the moment so I had to do something. It wasn't like Esme's was the only landscaping company in the area; I was just too damn stubborn to hire another. Plus, they wouldn't cover all the things Esme had. You see if I went with someone else I had to have a pool boy, a lawn boy, and a maintenance man. They would all charge me separate, and it would cost so much more than I was willing to pay. So yeah, I was being stubborn.

This wasn't Esme and mine's first fight. We had fought several times during the years. We had gone many times and not talked to one another, silly, but that was how we were. It wouldn't be long before this all blew over and we would be back as best friends again.

I was standing outside in the Florida heat in my bathing suit top, and the smallest shorts I owned. It wasn't to alert the males in the area that was showing off my body, I had finally decided to mow my own lawn being that I had to or be fined again. I was bent over the push mower when I heard a voice clear behind me. Now, I would say that I have a rather nice body, I have never had kids, I worked out in the gym and swam laps in my pool; when it was clean. I was tan, and only weighed about 120 pounds on a good day. So, I knew men liked to look at me, and I didn't necessarily mind the attention they gave. So, when the voice cleared behind me, I didn't straighten up, I just looked around my lean legs. It was then that my heart started beating in my chest.

"Ms. Swan," he said gulping.

"Yes," I said. I straighten up, turning to face him seeing what he could possibly want.

He rubbed his hands through his hair, and my muse was standing in front of me with in all his glory.

"My buddy lives down the road here, and I noticed that your lawn is looking rather shitty at the moment. I wouldn't mind lending my services. You will be fined if you don't cut your grass soon."

"Yes, well it seems you are a little late, Edward. They have already fined me and I have paid it." I shrugged there was nothing for me to do.

"How about we work out a deal? I can remember you from when I was a child," he said, and I rubbed my palms over my face. "You were always very kind to us, and I don't know why my mother has insisted that we stop mowing your lawn. I can do that," he said, smirking at me.

"Why would you go against your mother's wishes?" I asked as he walked closer to me.

"You see, you have something I want," he said smirking at me again. In fact, I don't think he stopped smirking.

"And what would that be?" I asked because what could I do for him that was so important.

"I am a virgin Ms. Swan, and as much as I would love to not be I have a difficult time talking to girls," he said while blushing and hot damn if that wasn't the sexist thing I had ever seen on a man…no boy…shit.

"You don't seem to be having trouble at the moment, Edward," I said placing my hands on my hips what was this kid getting at.

"I don't have trouble talking to older woman, and I don't mean that offensively Ms. Swan. Because even though you are older, you still look good, I mean really, fucking good for your age. Usually once the older women find out whom my mother is they tend to shy away from me after that. Girls my own age despise me, and I can't stand all their catty ways. So, I am lonely. I enjoyed watching you around your house. I knew you where my mother's friend and now that you two have had a fallen out I figured you would be ideal. You see you're not afraid of my mother, and you have known her for years."

"What the deal really you've given me the reasons, but what's the deal?"

"You teach me how to pleasure a woman and be with a woman. I will mow your lawns, take care of your probably disgusting pool, and fix anything you need around the house; if I can of course." I thought about his purposed deal. I had to make sure I heard him correctly and what everything entailed.

"When you take about pleasure, what do you want to learn?" Being that he said he was a virgin earlier. I knew what this was pretty much about, but wanted to make sure because if I carried out this little plan or deal Esme would surely have my ass. Hell, she wasn't talking to me because of the naughty fantasies I had shared with her over her son. I couldn't imagine what she would think if I was actually fucking him on the side.

"Well, I would like you to take my virginity, of course, well you wouldn't be taking. I would gladly give it to you willingly of course. I want to learn about the female body. What makes a girl feel good? How to kiss? I have never kissed a girl before. Just everything you can teach me about being a good lover. I've watched enough porn and know the logistics of things, but those girls never seem to be enjoying what is going on. They always make the weirdest faces, and I never want a girl making those faces while I am with her sexually." I snickered I could see why the younger girls didn't want anything to do with him, when he talked he often talked too much, or he would use technical terms that might scare them off. If his language had been vulgar they would be repulsed, but acting shy would have been his better ticket on this.

"How about this Ms. Swan, I will take care of your lawn. You can either go inside or sit on your patio just think about it. See if it is something you could help me with."

I nodded because it was the least I could do. He was going to help me with my lawn and all I had to do was sleep with him. I headed into the house grabbing my laptop and headed back out to the patio with it and a sweet ice tea. I fired up my computer and stared at the blinking cursor on the blank document.

There was something else Edward could help me with, but he didn't know it yet. You see while writing I tend to base my characters or male characters from my thoughts, and being female, I often time wonder if I was getting it right. I mean, do guys think like the ways we portray them in books and stories. How do you write from the male perspective when you are a female? Do they think it feels like heaven? Do they have any emotions about it? I would use Edward for information to gain the male perspective on how things felt. I would learn the emotions that coursed through his body as he received pleasure and the feeling of my body against his.

I watched him in the yard; he stopped mowing the lawn to remove his shirt. Showing me the tones muscles of his back and chest, his tanned body, and his washboard abs; it wasn't a few minutes later that my character, Antonio, came to life in front of my eyes. My fingers flew across the keyboard, word for word and stroke for stroke. I wrote four chapters in a matter of what seemed to be minutes, but in reality, it had been hours. I looked around the house trying to locate Edward. When I finally found him, he was just pushing the lawn mower back into the shed.

"It took you longer this time why?" Why had it taken him longer to mow the lawn than before?

"Ms. Swan, no undue respect, but damn you let it get to far out of hand. It takes a little longer to move grass above ten inches tall and some places had to be hit again. I didn't have a riding lawn mower like the one that is on the trucks we drive out here, so that is why," he said wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Come on," I said. He followed me back to the house and I handed him a glass of homemade sweet ice tea. He drank it down quickly, and when he was done. I refilled his glass. We headed back out to the patio, I had made a decision and he we needed to talk about this before I went into it full force.

Once we were seated and comfortable I started the conversation, "Are you sure about the things you want?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

"How old are you Edward?"

"Eighteen just turned on June 20th."

Okay, so when I was fantasizing about him … he was underage I could see why Esme would have been concerned, but still he was close to becoming eighteen.

"Do you have any idea why your mother is mad at me?"

I asked just trying to see if she had told him. When he blushed this confirmed what I was thinking. He asked me because of what Esme had said and not that I was friends with her or could handle her.

"I overheard your conversation, mom had the phone on speaker, and I heard everything you said about me. I didn't mean to I promise. I was walking by her office when I heard you talking about the lawn boy. I heard all the things you wanted to do to me, and God help me it turned me on. I got an erection and had abused myself twice, just to get the words out of my head," he said; he was completely red, I mean, beet red.

I was astonished, he not only admitted to masturbating which was something the majority of people didn't admit to. But, he also admitted to getting hard from me describing the things I wanted to do to his body. Now, that turned me on.

"Did you ask me because you think I would stand against Esme or because of the conversation you overheard?"

I just wanted a confirmation of things really it didn't matter now; none of this changed my overall decisions.

"Yes," he whispered. I nodded I kind of figured that.

"Okay here is a contour deal…you will keep my lawns and my pool neat and clean." He nodded. "You will be my muse, you inspire my writing and since you have been at the house today I was able to finally write another four chapters for my vampire erotica series. If I call you, I would like you to come to my house during those times it will not be anything sexual. I might have you do something else, but I will try to do the majority of my writing while you are here. We need to decide on a day that you don't have to worry about your mother for you to do the lawn. The last aspect, we will start off slow, like kissing first and then work our way to the other aspects of being with woman," I said.

"Ms. Swan," he said

"Please, call me Bella. If you are planning to see me, naked at some point I think Bella would work better. I don't know if I would be able to be naked around someone other than my doctor who calls me Ms. Swan." I giggled and Edward chuckled.

"I didn't finish your pool today, and I was wondering if I could stop by tomorrow to clean it for you. It is going to take a while to get it back to normal."

"That would be fine, after you're done come to me and we will start your lessons."

Edward and I sat their quietly for a while drinking our tea in the heat, before long he excused himself. When he left I went inside, edited, and revised the chapters I had written. Called my publisher and agent letting them know that I was back, and had four chapters to submit to them.

The following day, Edward was back and out working on the pool while I plugged away on my laptop having the most sinful thoughts about his body while writing my next chapter. When Edward finished, as promised I led him into the house, we drank sweet iced tea while I told him about different types of kisses he could give a woman. When he was about to leave I leaned down and kissed his forehead first.

"A kiss on the cheek or forehead to me means affection, support and complicity. A kiss on the lips means passion may mean 'I love you' or 'I want to date you', but if it's done quickly, it could mean friendship. Everything depends on the emotions behind the kiss." I leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

"To me, that kiss would be friendship or caring about someone." He nodded.

"Would you like to return the sentiment?" Edward leaned down to kiss my lips ever so gently, and kissed my cheek and forehead before straightening up to his height. He was taller than me, and something I always liked in a man.

I continued to explain to him the different types of kiss and what I thought each meant to me. I saw in him the difference between them.

~LB~

The month pasted and I was already twenty chapters into the new series and new novel. Things were going well. My lawn never looked better, and my swimming pool was swimmable again. We hadn't really excelled past anything mostly kissing and good lord the boy could kiss. I about melted everytime his lips touched mine.

We only had a small window of time for him to work on my yard, and get a little practice in before he had to leave.

Edward was due again this weekend to clean the pool, and mow the lawn once again. This weekend I had a present for him though, I hated how long it took him to actually mow the lawn with a push mower so I headed over to the local farm supply store and bought the best top of the line-riding mower for him to use. It was only fair that he be able to cut his workload in half and have a whole other day to use for his lessons.

When Edward walked in, I was so excited to see him. I told myself on the way to the shed that the reason I was so excited was because of the riding mower, but I was deceiving myself into thinking that.

"So, this is for you, so it won't take you forever to mow the lawn," I stated looking over the beast of a machine.

"Thank you Bella, but you didn't have to get something so big. I mean, this thing is huge and yeah, it will cut down my workload."

He chuckled and reached for the keys I was holding in my hands. I stepped out of the shed and watched as he pulled it out giving me the thumbs up.

I got to work while watching him circle around my lawn. He was done in half the time, and when he came in he wasn't even sweating this time. I smiled sweetly at him, anything I could do to make his job easier.

"So, what's on the agenda today," he asked smiling while sipping his tea.

"Well, have you ever seen a woman naked?" I asked I was sure I knew the answer yes on porn, but no in person.

"No," I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Would you like to see one and see what you will be working with?"

He didn't say a word and just nodded his head vigorously. I stepped over in front of him, as he sat at the table. I watched as he gulped the closer I got to him, and when I was standing right before him. I pulled my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the ground. I let him adjust to seeing me before him in just a bra and shorts.

"Are you ready for more?" I asked and he nodded.

I reached down unbuttoning my jean shorts and pulled them down my legs. Once they too were on the floor, I looked back at Edward. He gulped again, but shifted in his seat. I stood in front of him in just a blue thong and matching bra set. I turned around slowly allowing him to see everything.

"Do you like what you see Edward," I purred and he nodded again.

I wondered if he was okay, he wasn't talking or anything. I honestly expected him to be asking questions at this moment, but I must have rendered him silent.

"More?" I asked and he once again nodded.

I turned back around letting him see my back as I unhooked my bra and dropped it to the pile of clothes on the floor. I looked over my shoulder winking at him, before spinning around and dropping my arms from my chest.

"Oh my God," he moaned out. I looked down at him and noticed his hand placed over his erection.

"Its okay Edward these types of reactions are normal," I cooed.

"More," he whispered.

"As you wish," I stated slipping my fingers into the waistband of my thong and pulling them ever so slowly down my legs letting them pool at my feet.

"Oh, shit," he said rocking back and forth in his seat. I was being to get extremely worried about him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"More, than okay … just … oh shit," he stated rubbing his hand harder over his erection.

"Baby, does it hurt, are you need something more there?" I asked.

"I don't know what I need, my mind keeps telling me to rub it or oh God."

I watched as he quickly stood up and unbuckled his belt that held his pants on his body. He unzipped his zipper and finally breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Okay, that's a little better, please God, please continue," he said.

"Okay, are you sure you are okay?" I said as he nodded vigorously.

"Would you like to touch to see what it feels like?"

"Thank God," he stated and rose from his seat and stood directly in front of me. I lifted his shaking hands, placed them on my shoulders, and his hands began to wander. He slowly dragged them down to my breasts. It was the most awkward situation when he started to squeeze them it was as if he was checking produce in the grocery story. I bit the inside of my cheek laughing at how inexperienced he really was.

"Edward, darling, they are not cantaloupe. Be gentle and soft this is what a woman likes. A man who touches like it's the greatest thing on earth," I cooed at him guiding him over my breast with the gentlest touch possible.

When my nipples hardened under his ministrations, I moaned out letting him know that I liked the things he was doing to me.

"Like that?" he whispered.

"Just like that," I replied gazing into his green eyes watching them hood with desire.

"What does it feel like Edward? Describe it to me," I whispered.

"Soft, um …full, it's pleasant," he stated.

"Do they feel good in your hands?"

"Yes," he said as his body started to rock into my own. I could feel his very prominent erection as it would rub against my stomach.

"Play with their nipples, but don't be too rough with them," I instructed. Watching as his fingers brushed over my hardened peeks, and as his fingers lightly rolled and pinched, I moaned under his touch. Edward grunted loudly and thrusted his hips against me almost making me stumble back from the force before he lowered his hands and head in shame.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked softly placed my hand under his chin lifting it to look into his eyes. I noticed an etch of sadness in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan," he whispered looking ashamed of himself.

"Darling, did you orgasm?" I asked looking down at the front of his shorts noticing the wet spot. He nodded but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Oh, dear boy you are just learning and I was expecting this outcome. Edward we have to start somewhere, and never having touched a woman before I expected this." I gestured to his crotch and the fact that he had a wet spot on his pants.

"You did well, do not be ashamed. You lasted longer than I thought was possible," I cooed reaching up and kissing his forehead.

"Now, head to the bathroom and clean up. It won't feel good if you leave that mess in your pants for too long."

Edward rushed to my bathroom, and I quickly got dressed at least he lasted as long as he did. I waited for him to reappear and explain to him that sometimes things happened like that, and not to ever be embarrassed around me because of it. I understood, and wanted to help him out.

~LB~

The following weekend we tried again with me naked standing in front of him, and his hands immediately went to my breasts. He gently stroked them and teased my nipples making me moan from his touch.

"Can I …" he started but stopped. I could see him being rather shy about the situation I mean he didn't know what to do or when to do things. I loved the fact that he was so unsure of himself.

"What do you want to do Edward?" I asked.

"Can I taste them?" he asked timidly.

"Yes," I responded dropping my voice and letting it sound alluring.

He slowly lowered his head, and captured my left nipple his mouth. He lightly sucked a little, but seemed confused on how to go about it.

"Take your tongue and licked it Edward flick it across my nipple," I purred.

He pulled back licking my nipple, and then leaned in closer wrapping his tongue around the peek flicking it back and forth. I was so caught up in having his mouth on me that it wasn't until he bit it lightly that I pulled back. I had never allowed a man to do that to me before, and always figured it hurt. I had read enough stories in my time where it was done and the characters would enjoy the experience, but to me it seemed like it would hurt the sensitive tissues there.

I felt my climax run down my thighs, and looked down. I was shocked; it wasn't a big climax, just a little one after he bit me, but one nevertheless. I looked up and saw Edward watching the liquid run down my thighs, and before I could function, he knelt down and licked the juice all the way up my leg. I moaned as his tongue made contact with my skin, and the feeling of him getting closer to the place that ached for his touch became unbearable. I pulled back, and looked him square in the eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all … but we are done for today," I stated shocked and completely knocked off kilter. I was taking things slow, and if I had allowed him to go any further he would have lost his virginity in a split second, I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it please," he begged.

I quickly got dressed, and as I was about to walk out of the room he grabbed my elbow.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again." I watched as he roughly pulled on his hair.

"Well, I can't say I won't do it again because it tasted all tangy and salty. Oh God, the taste alone was good, and damn if I don't want more, but please don't stop for today."

"We have to for today … Are time is up." I pointed toward the clock and showed him it was time for him to go.

Standing my tippy toes, I kissed his forehead and bid him farewell. Once he was gone, I ran straight to my laptop, and let my emotions pour out on the pages.

The next couple of weekends turned out to be a bust with his sexual awakening. It seemed that Esme wanted him home by a certain time being that school was due to start again soon. I could see her logic, but it was also depressing watching him have to leave right after he mowed my lawns. I was still able to work, but I found that when we messed around a little … I was able to write ten times the amount I did when I watched him around the yard.

The emotions I had when he was here were getting out of control. There was an ache in my chest when he wasn't able to stay and I tried to tell myself that is was nothing more than him being my muse. Who was I kidding? I was lonely … I was terribly horny, my current toy wasn't cutting it anymore, and I needed something new. Instead of running out to pick up another, I ordered it online. I hated having to wait for it to come in though. Like a toy would compare to the piece I felt rubbing up against my stomach when he was close. That was the cock I really wanted not some cheap version.

~LB~

Several months past and school was in full swing, which drastically cut into my Edward time, and my writing didn't suffer per se; but it did decline. The toys were a no go and I was terribly frustrated with my situation, but on a positive note Esme got over her spell of being mad at me and reinstated my landscaping services, but I was once again she stuck me with some old fart who would constantly oogle me.

Everyone once in a while Edward would ride with Laurent and help him with my lawn, but that was usually on the weekends. We would sneak glances at one another as he drove around my yard.

We still had yet to explore more with one another, and to say that it didn't break my heart would have been an understatement.

On Thursday night the following week, I received a text from an unknown number. It wasn't until I opened the text that I knew it was from Edward.

_**Would like to meet up with you on Friday and Saturday night, mom thinks I am double dating with some friends. Let me know if this is okay ~E**_

I quickly programmed his number to my phone.

_**That would be fine; I will have something special planned for us. ~B**_

_**What time should I come over? ~E**_

_**What time did you tell your mother you were leaving? ~B**_

_**I will see you at seven and I can't wait. ;) ~E**_

_**Would you like to have dinner and desert? When is your curfew? ~B**_

_**It doesn't matter to me … I could always stop and get something on the way over or home, but if you wanted to cook I would eat. **____** ~E**_

_**Dinner at seven then. ~B**_

I knew just what I wanted to do with my young Edward, and it was high time I taught him how to give a woman a climax. I rubbed my hands together and spent the rest of the week preparing for his arrival. I made a trip to the spa and had everything waxed and cleaned. I enjoyed a shopping trip to Victoria Secrets for lingerie set … to set his ass on fire. I wanted him to want me so bad that he ached to touch me.

Friday night was upon us; I had prepared dinner, and while it sat in the oven I prepared my body for his. At seven sharp there was a light knock on my door. I wiped my hands on the dishtowel under the sink, stopped by the mirror on my way toward the door. I made sure I was decent and then opened the door.

Edward was standing there in all his gorgeous glory with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"These are for you," he said as he lightly handed me the flowers.

"You didn't have to do that, but they are beautiful," I replied smiling at him and giving the flowers a sniff before opening the door and allowing him to walk through.

"Dinner will be served in the dining room. I hope you like lasagna."

"Anything you make would be good, and it happens to be my favorite dish."

I ushered Edward into the dining room once he was seated I walked back into the kitchen to get everything that was needed and placed it on the table. Our conversation while eating was light … he asked about my progress with my books and I asked about his schoolwork. Crazy! Here I was sitting with my best friend's son who was still in high school, and half the time I couldn't take my eyes away from his mouth. Well, I wasn't just focused on his mouth, because his eyes were intense and so green. His voice was soft and gentle when he spoke I hung on every word uttered out of them.

When dinner was over Edward offered to help me clean up, and I quickly declined. I had other things I wanted to get done tonight and cleaning our dishes wasn't how I wanted to waste our time. I had already done everything, and had it ready for the refrigerator, so, it wasn't like I had a lot to do.

I had been wearing a robe the whole night, and I could feel everytime I moved his eyes would follow my every movement.

Once the table was cleared and free of dishes, I pulled an old sheet from one of the chairs and spread it across the table. Edward sat still and didn't move a muscle, and I wanted him just where he was. I hopped on the table and loosened the tie around the robe letting it fall open just a little.

I had considered wearing the little number from Victoria Secrets, but I wanted to get straight to the point with this lesson and didn't want clothes standing in our way.

"Touch me, Edward," I stated as I pushed my body back on my arms shoving my chest out. While the robe pulled to the side and fell off my top half, exposing my chest to him.

Edward didn't say a word, but automatically placed his hands on my tits. He gently stroked my breasts and caused my nipples to harden under his touch.

I pulled my legs to wear they were flat on the table spreading my legs wide for him to get a good look at female genital.

"Just look don't touch," I purred.

I didn't want him to touch me there yet even though I knew he wanted too. He almost reminded me of Dennis the Menace wring his hands as if he wanted too so badly, but couldn't. I also wanted to instruct him and do what I liked and not what he wanted. Men had a tendency to think that women just like to be poked. In and out, in and out, but I didn't like that I needed curtain buttons pushed before I could dare come from someone's fingers.

"Edward, would you like to learn how to touch me here," I asked.

"Yes," he replied never letting his eyes meet my own. He was so drawn to the looks of my pussy that he didn't even look in my eyes.

"Good, first things first …Do you know anything about women? When I ask this questions I mean in regards to locations, hot spots, anything sexually?"

"No," he grunted.

"Well, this area right here…" reaching down to my pussy I pulled my lips apart letting him see what one looked like. I pointed toward my clit.

"This is a clit Edward; get a good look at it. Tell me what does it look like to you?"

"Pink, um…skin," he replied while kind of shrugging.

"Pink yes, and skin, but I want you to look a little closer," I said pulling the skin away from my clit allowing him a better look at it.

"I don't see anything really," he answered.

"Okay … the clit is similar to the head of your penis, and just like the head of your penis it is very sensitive. It needs to be stimulated by fingers, tongues, or just rubbed on hips bones etc. You understand so far?" I asked because I wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing once I allowed him to touch.

"I can kind of see that now," he replied fidgeting.

"Would you like for me to show you how to stimulate my clit?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I stuck my fingers in my mouth and then moved them down to my clit and began to rub circles. Having him watch me do so was a huge turn on. I reached down and gathered the juices that I was accumulated a little further south. I continued to rub as I told Edward more about the female body.

"This right here …" I directed his attention to the lips of my pussy "… are called lips, folds, or labia minor and majora. A woman's primary feels are located on the outside of her pussy and while being stimulated it would work in your favor to rub this with your fingers, tongue or your cock."

He was absolutely mesmerized by the movements of my hands.

"Show me you cock Edward let me see for myself," I purred.

I watched as he quickly stood unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled his long, thick, uncircumcised cock out of his boxer briefs. I had never been with a man so well endowed before and for a brief moment, my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Mmm … touch yourself," I instructed and watched has his hands stroked his cock while I fingered myself. He remained standing in front of me, but not close enough.

"Do you wanna taste?" I asked with a low seductive voice.

"Oh, please," he grunted roughly stroking his cock.

I swirled my fingers around my entrance gathering as much juice as possible, and then held my fingers out for him to taste. He quickly lowered his mouth to my fingers sucked them in, moaned out his appreciation stroking his cock even faster. I watched as the vein in his neck and forehead strained as he sucked harder on my finger. Reaching out my legs, I captured his body and brought him closer to my pussy. The way his face was contorted with strain, the vein bulging, the look in his hooded eyes, and the stroked he gave his weeping cock. I knew he was getting closer.

"Rub your cock along my folds and come on my pussy, but whatever you do don't enter me," I instructed as I pulled my fingers from his lips.

He quickly complied once again and rubbed his cock up and down my lips moaning and groaning out in pleasure. I couldn't help myself and threw my head back moaning out his name. I returned my fingers to my clit, and each time Edward's dick slid up my lips, I would moan his name loudly. Just as I was ready to climax, his grunting picked up. I reached out for him, and placed his member right on my clit letting him thrust hard into it causing both of us to cry out coming undone on each other.

My orgasm was so intense that when I came I squirted all over his groin. I was flabbergasted, I never knew a woman to reach such highs. Well, that's a lie I knew, but I had never experience it before.

I looked up into Edward's face and saw the smile that permeated his lips.

"What was that?" he timidly asked but his smile was still broad.

"That my dear boy was called the female ejaculation, and I have never had one before."

"Never?" he questioned.

"Never," I replied watching his crooked smirk aluminate the room.

"Well, that will be all for tonight. It seems that you only have twenty minutes to get home before your mother is looking for you," I stated righting myself.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" he asked.

Such a gentleman, Esme had done well instilling manners in her children.

"No, but if you need to clean up you know where the bathroom is," I replied pulling the old sheet from the table and fixing my robe back over my body. Edward scurried off to the bathroom, and I continued to clean up the dining room. Once I was finished, I walked into the kitchen to get it clean before heading to bed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Sure, same time?" I inquired.

"Please," he replied.

I nodded and listened as he let himself out of my house. Once he was gone the guilt set in, and I wondered what in the hell I was doing to him and myself. My chest ached when he wasn't around, and when I learned he would be coming again … I yearned for another lesson. How in the hell had an inexperienced boy make me squirt? All these questions swirled around in my brain, and I couldn't figure out the answers.

After cleaning the kitchen, I trudged upstairs to my room, and pulled out my laptop. I stared blankly at the flashing cursor gathering my ideas in my head. Once I wrapped my mind around the things we had done in the dining room, the story took shape and chapters flew by in a hurry.

Staying up late writing was never a good thing for me, it always tended to leave me in a bad mood because no matter what I always woke at the same time everyday. It was like my internal clock was set to eight in the morning no matter if I stayed up until four in the morning. Sighing to myself, I rose from the bed and completed all my tasks for today within record time.

I was perched in my office when my phone rang.

Esme

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello dear, why do you sound so chipper this morning? Oh my God, you found a man," Esme screeched into the phone. Pulling the receiver away from my ear, I didn't know how I was going to respond and how in the hell could she tell anything in my voice.

"Who is he? Where did you meet him? Does he have a brother?"

She spouted off questions so fast I was having a hard time thinking of ways to answer without cluing her in that it was her son.

"Is he athletic? How good looking is he? Is he your age?"

The last question sobered her up a little, and I sighed into the receiver.

"Well, did he take your tongue with him when he left?" she asked because I had yet to respond to any of her questions.

"No …" I decided I would tell her half-truths at best until I figured out where this whole Edward thing was going. God knows I didn't want to tell her that her smoking hot son whom was still in high school yet sexually repressed came to me wanting me to teach him about women. I don't think that one would have went over to well.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

"He doesn't have a brother …" _that you would be interested in "… _we meet at a café down town. He is artistic…" _another stretch of the truth_.

"He's not a jock or anything. No he is not my age," I said rubbing my hand over my face.

"How old?" she asked.

"Um …" _how old do I tell her he is?_

"Twenty-five?" I said like a question.

"Wow, you really do like them young," she mused.

"Apparently," I replied drily.

We talked for a few more minutes and Esme asked the question I had been trying to decide on all night.

"Are you guys serious or is this just a fling?"

"I don't know Esme," I muttered.

Was the situation with Edward serious or was it just a fling? I didn't know how to respond because my chest would ache when he wasn't around, and I anticipated his presence. What was wrong with me?

"Well, let me know … I was going to introduce you to Jasper Whitlock. He just moved into the area. He is handsome with long curly hair, baby blue eyes, and built like a brick shit house."

Esme giggled and so did I.

"He's our age … so, I don't know if you would be interested, but let me know if things with your younger gentleman don't work out. Maybe you need someone with more experience."

We both laughed and eventually ended our call. She wanted to set me up with someone. Esme trying to play matchmaker again that was what happened with James. She knows that situation didn't really pan out, and he was successful in driving a wedge between us. I just wish I had been strong enough not to allow that to happen.

Thinking about James brought back feelings I had about him. I knew I didn't love him, but I thought if we were around each other long enough that love would eventually find me. However, it never did … the more demanding he became the more I would pull away from us. The pulling away eventually caused a wedge to build, and he was gone.

The feelings I had for Edward where not the same as James, and it scared me a little. What was I doing?

I feel asleep that night feeling all kinds of guilty, but couldn't stop; there was something about Edward that called to me in a primal sense. He drew me in like a moth to a flame, but I was unwilling to give him up. Was it love? I couldn't say, but I knew one thing … if it was I would have to eventually set it free. Yeah, the old saying if you love something let it go and it was meant to be it would find you. Ha! Like that would happen, once I set Edward free he would never return. The question that remained was if I could get over him. I cried myself to sleep for letting myself get so wrapped up in those feelings.

Saturday morning while standing at my coffee pot the giddy feelings came again, the feeling that I couldn't wait for him to arrive and the wicked ways I wanted to teach him drove me to the brink of self pleasure.

I paced around the house for the majority of the day, and sporadically wrote different versions of the chapter I was working on. It wasn't until five o'clock that things started to look up for me. I heard the knocking at the door, and was shocked to see Edward on the other side.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until seven," I said pulling the door wider allowing him to come in. I had just started making dinner and I wasn't all buffed and polished yet.

"I was just sitting at home with nothing else better to do. So, I told mom I was heading out early. I hope that is okay with you. Plus, I enjoy spending time with you," he replied smiling with that damn crooked smile that could melt panties off a nun.

"Hum," I replied.

"Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" I asked walking toward the kitchen with Edward right on my heels.

"Sure, but …" Edward started but stopped.

"But what?" I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe we have time to … you know."

Edward was standing with his head down, shuffling back and forth on his feet.

"You know, what is you know?" I wanted him to be able to talk to me, tell me what he wanted. I wanted to stop all this shyness especially about sex, and around me. I should be the one person he would be able to communicate those wants and needs with.

"I was wondering if maybe we could get into more lessons," he stammered out.

"I don't see why not. You don't have to be all shy," I purred walking over to him.

Today's lesson I decided I would show him how a woman could pleasure him, and drive him wild in the process.

I reached down and grabbed Edward's hand pulling him into the living room. I placed my hands on his chest rubbing around the sparse hair that peaked out of his shirt then I lightly pushed until he fell onto the couch behind him.

"Today's lesson … pleasure I can give you. What do you think about that?"

I watched as Edward gulped and his eyes hooded.

"Edward, has anyone ever touched your cock?" I asked with a low seductive voice.

"Nnnnooo," he stuttered.

"Hum, what a shame because from what I saw yesterday it is a nice one. Would you show me again?" I asked still using my seductive tones.

He quickly rose from the couch and just as he was getting ready to unbutton his pants. I placed my hand on his, and knelt in front of him, using my own hands to free him from his jeans.

"Oh God," he cried.

"Shh … don't get all excited. I will take my time," I purred.

When his jeans were around his ankles, I lightly pushed him down on the couch again. I noticed rather quickly that he cock was hard and already leaking.

"Since we have a bit more time today to play I am going to show you the pleasure I can bring you, but after dinner you will return the favor and show me the pleasure you can bring me," I stated looking deep into his beautiful green orbs.

I reached out and lightly placed my hands on his hard cock, and swirled the pre cum around with my index finger.

"Already leaking for me aren't you young Edward."

He nodded apparently his speech had been taken away from him again.

"Your cock is amazing … it's so thick … long … and oh so hard," I purred licking my lips. Oh, how I wanted to taste it, but I wouldn't not today another day, but not today.

I used the moisture leaking out of the tip to rub up and down his shaft causing his hips to buck into my hand. I stared intently into his eyes. Willing him to look away, but he couldn't he was caught in my sights. I finally dropped my gaze from his looking at his hard member in my hands. I glanced up and to see him watching me keenly. I wanted to sink my mouth down onto his erection, but I wanted to draw him out. We had just barely made it around the bases, and I wanted to make sure he experienced every one to the fullest extent.

Slowly I caressed his balls with my other hand while I slid up and down his shaft. Within minutes of lightly pulling on his balls, Edward came with a grunt and a moan. The majority of it was in my hands, but some had landed on his thigh. I couldn't resist and leaned my head down licking the spunk from his lean thigh.

I pulled Edward's jeans up his legs, and helped him to stand. He still looked a little woozy from his climax, and I needed to get dinner done.

~LB~

Once dinner was done that night, it was the first time Edward had ever pleasured me with his fingers, and I slowly taught him all the ways I like to be touched. He was such a quick learner.

After that one weekend, things came up that prevented us from having another one. First, was the fact that Esme had tightened the reins on Edward again when she found out he wasn't hanging out with the friend he said he was. Then, my agent, Alice Brandon called to inform me about a pending book tour schedule for three months, right after Christmas. Edward also had obligations; he was practicing none stop for a rehearsal. Edward had talked admittedly about wanting to attend Julliard, but he would have to audition; which was something else he was working diligently on.

According to him, he had to play two pieces from a list of composers then he was to create an arrangement of his own. Once this was completed, he had to send it in and wait to hear back from them.

Christmas came around and instead of being invited to Esme's to spend time with her family. We exchanged gifts when we had lunch the day before. I didn't ask why she hadn't invited me, but I figured it still stemmed from the comments I made about Edward during the summer. I had noticed that she didn't even invite me to Edward's recitals before Christmas. He had called me on several occasions and begged me to come, but I wouldn't for fear that Esme would be mad at me again. Plus, I didn't want her to start putting two and two together.

Christmas Day there was a knock on my door. I quickly hurried from my office and was shocked to see Edward standing there with mistletoe above his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling him into the house quickly. It wasn't like it was cold outside or anything, but I just wanted him in so I could use the mistletoe he was holding over his head.

"I couldn't wait to see you, and you are leaving for your book tour soon. So, I snuck out, she won't even miss me with everybody milling around the house. I had already talked to everyone and told her I was heading to bed early."

He smiled that crooked smile at me, and I melted.

"So, are you going to use this mistletoe?"

"Yes," I purred pulling him closer to my body while standing on my toes to kiss him properly.

Breathlessly we pulled away from one another to head into the living room. He pulled me close, and leaned down kissing my lips. It was the most passionate kiss; he lightly bit on my lip like I loved. When my knees hit the back of the couch, I couldn't resist anymore and pulled him down with me.

"I want you so bad Bella. I can't wait anymore," he stated while nibbling on my neck.

"Just one more thing, and then you can have me."

"When?"

"How about we take care of that one more thing tonight? If you can get out on New Year's Eve we will finish your lessons," I replied rubbing my hands through his hair.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied lowering his delicious lips to mine.

When we pulled away breathless once again, I pushed on his chest making him rise up. I stood up and grabbed his hand. The things I wanted to do to him would need more room to stretch out on and a couch wouldn't be an ideal place to do what I wanted. So, I led him back toward my bedroom.

"Strip," I demanded.

He rapidly complied.

"Bed," I instructed once his clothes were on the floor. Edward had a magnificent body all toned and tan from his summer job. His abs were tight forming a eight pack that came down into a v shape right before it dipped into his groin. He didn't have that much chest hair just a few little strands here and there. The rug matched the carpet with the brownish, copper color that was so unique to Edward. I didn't know any other person who quite had his color.

Edward looked like a Greek god lying stretched out on my bed. He was already excited too, it didn't take much to get him going, and apparently stripping in front of me had him already at attention.

"Mmhmm," I purred running my nails up his thigh.

I stood at the side of the bed and slowly pulled my clothes off one article at a time. I had Edward's full attention, and when I was about ready to pull the pants I had on off, he lifted up on his knees and stilled my hands.

"Can I?" he asked motioning to the button of my jeans.

"Yes, please."

"Don't take off you bra either, I want to do that too," he said while working the zipper down on my jeans.

I didn't reply and allowed him to have his fun.

"God, Bella you're beautiful," he whispered while kissing down my legs as he pushed my jeans out of the way.

Running his hands up my torso, he reached for the back of my bra looking me right in my eyes. The smoldering look was killing me, and I gently stroked his cheek. It was in that very moment that I knew I was deep, irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

Our midnight chats, the continued sexual tension, and the fact that everything in my body called to his. There was no stopping the emotions that erupted inside of me, and I wouldn't allow them to be uttered. He had a future, one I would not take from him. Being in love with him would only make his life harder. Esme wouldn't stand for it, and I wouldn't stand in his way. It was in that very moment I decided to never tell him my true feelings, and when he graduates, he would be gone. I would use the time we had.

I was pulled from my musing when my bra fell to the floor; Edward leaned up and captured my nipple in his mouth. I loved the fact that he was getting bolder everytime we were together.

Watching his hands descend my body and slip into my wet folds was unexpected, but bold. He did just how I had instructed him the last time he was here. He added sweet circling pressure on my clit to get the juices flowing. Then slowly adding fingers to my entrance curling them once he entered to find the rough spot inside, and I was a moaning mess.

"I want to taste you," he stated.

"Just my plans," I panted while he still worked my body.

"Lye back," I instructed allowing myself to crawl over his body as he laid back.

Crawling up his body, I grazed his erect member causing him to groan. I stopped when I straddled his chest. I wanted this to be good, and I wanted to make sure he remembered the instructions I have given him the night I allowed him to finger fuck me.

"Remember the clit is the most sensitive area, and needs to be stimulated. Hum … if you bite don't do it too hard."

He nodded.

I crawled off his chest and flipped around so I could have access to him too. Once I straddled his chest in the opposite direction, he reached out and pulled my hips to bring me to his face. Boy, he was an eager beaver tonight.

I felt his tongue slid down the entire length of my slit, and moaned. It felt so good, and he repeated the action a couple of times before he dove straight in. I worked my hips back and forth across his face riding him with all I had.

I leaned down and slowly sank my mouth down onto his waiting cock sucking him deep into the back of my throat. His ministrations on my clit temporary stopped as his hips thrusted into my mouth. Quickly I placed my hands around his shaft keeping him from thrusting so far into my mouth. He was gagging me with some of his thrusts, and I tolerated it because he was inexperienced in this area.

It only took a couple more thrusts before he came with me swallowing everything he gave me. When his breathing evened out again he went back to focusing on my needs and worked harder to pull my orgasm from my body. It didn't take long before my body was convulsing around his tongue as he licked the lips, cleaning my orgasm from me.

~LB~

Edward knocked on my door at exactly eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve. He still had on his dress clothes. Apparently, he sneaked right out of the party and came directly here.

"Hey," I greeted opening the door wide enough for him to enter.

"You look beautiful," he replies pushing my loose hair behind my ear. I hadn't really dressed up. I didn't have any plans and Esme still wasn't inviting me to anything that involved her family. I didn't let on that it bothered me and never said anything to her about it. Of course, if I would have asked her why there would have been this big discussion. Plus, I didn't know if I would be able to be in a room with Edward without showing some kind of emotion that something was going on. So, I didn't bring it up figuring for the best.

"Does anyone realize you're gone?" I asked wrapping my arms around his body, allowing him to pull me closer.

"No, no one knows," he whispers in my hair as he kisses right behind my ear and down my neck.

"Good," I replied as I leaned my head back allowing him better access to my neck.

We barely made it to the living room when all of our clothes had been discarded. He slowly lowered me to the couch, and as much as I wanted his first time to be in my bedroom upstairs. I couldn't wait any longer.

It wasn't long before hands were touching, and kisses where exchanged and things were progressing quickly. When I felt him lining his cock up with my entrance, I stopped him.

"Let me be on top, this is going to be quick, and I need to control the situation." Being this would be his first time I knew it wouldn't last long and as much as he had built up his endurance with me.

He flipped us over until he was on his back. I reached behind me and slowly worked his already hard cock up and down. I reached over to the coffee table drawer and pulled out a condom. I knew that Edward hadn't ever been with anybody, and I didn't take birth control or anything because of I don't have a boyfriend. But, I still was capable of getting pregnant, plus this would help to slightly desensitize him.

I opened the package and worked the condom down his shaft. Once everything was in place, I lowered my wet pussy down on his cock.

I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from my chest when he was finally seated deep inside my body. I reached down grabbing his hand and slid it between us, and quickly he worked my clit just the way I liked as I rocked back and forth over his cock.

"So, good," I moaned.

"Fuck," he chanted over and over.

I felt the coils tightening in my stomach and knew my release was coming. I rocked a couple of more times before I came chanting his name. I leaned down on his chest, kissing his neck as his breathing and my own returned to normal.

"Can we do that again?" he asked smiling his megawatt smile at me.

"Oh, my God," Esme exclaims as she stands at the opening of our living room. I jerk and look in her direction complete mortified of the things she saw.

"Shit!" Edward whispers craning his neck around to see his very pissed off mother standing in the living room.

"I can explain, please let me explain," I stammer out trying get off Edward. Esme spun around no longer facing us on the couch.

"I trusted you Isabella, I thought this was over," Esme screamed.

"I hadn't done anything yet when you thought something was going on."

I finally climbed off Edward's lap and quickly pulled the sundress I had been wearing over my head.

"For God sake Edward get dressed …" Esme demanded "… we're going home."

"I'm not going home," Edward said while pulling on his dress pants.

Esme spun around and pointed her finger right at him.

"You are coming home and you …" she pointed at me "… you will be hearing from my lawyer. I can't believe you did this Isabella. I can't believe you would force my son to be with you because you have an obsession with younger men."

"I didn't force him," I cried out pulling my hair. At the same time, Edward cried out, "She didn't force me, I asked her too."

I was stunned and could believe he admitted to asking me to do things to him.

"You are going to stay away from her, do you hear me," Esme screams at Edward.

"I can't," he screams back.

"You have ruined my son, why my son Isabella? You could have any eligible bachelor in this area, but yet you want my son why?" Esme was crying at this point.

Edward walks over to his mother, and touches her shoulder.

"She didn't ruin me mom, and she didn't seduce me, or force me. I did all this on my own. I love her and I won't stay away."

I gasped … did … he?

Esme cried even harder and Edward wrapped her in his arms.

"I will see you later Bella," he said looking down at his mother. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and I felt sick … I was sick. This was a best friend's son. Her baby and I had ruined him.

~LB~

Edward had called me several times since his mother walked in on us. I still didn't know what to do. Esme had called a couple days after the incident and told me if she heard tell of us talking, seeing, or even coming in close contact that she would file a restraining order against me.

I respected her wishes because I didn't really want to fight with my best friend, and when she accused me of potentially ruining his life. I stepped away from the situation altogether.

I was still reeling from the fact that Edward had proclaimed his love for me, and I knew deep down inside I was in love with him too. Why else would I have let things escalate if I didn't feel something for him.

My heart would break every time the phone rang, and when I would look to see him calling again. I couldn't hold the tears at bay. The calls got less and less until no calls came at all, which broke my heart in two. But, he needed to move on and forget about me. I wasn't his age and he needed to experience life without me.

The months passed and it wasn't long before my book tour started again, and I needed a break from the whole mess I had made in Florida. I changed my cell phone number. Edward graduate from high school the same week my tour started. I wanted to go to the school and see him, but I knew that if Esme saw me she would be furious. I thought I might be able to blend in with the others, but decided the risk wasn't worth the trouble. I finished packing instead.

~LB~

After the book tour, things didn't get any better for me. I took a hiatus from writing and moped around the house all day long. I didn't even go outside. I got another fine for my overgrown lawn, and that was when I decided I needed to leave Florida. There was absolutely nothing holding me here any longer.

I finally confided in my agent Alice Brandon telling her everything that had happened, and told her about how I couldn't write anymore and to just pull the plug. I could live in a box or find something cheaper than dirt somewhere besides here.

It was at that moment of weakness that she suggested I move to New York with her. She was looking for someone to buy her parent's house, and said she could get me a sweet deal. It would also bring me closer to the publishing house I used when I wrote. So no more trips to the Big Apple any more. It sounded wonderful.

As I was leaving town standing in line at the local coffee shop I overheard a couple of young girls talking and when they mentioned Edward Cullen, I stranded to hear their conversation.

"Can you believe Edward didn't get into Juilliard?"

I couldn't believe it, he didn't get in … well at least I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him in New York.

"He's been so depressed here lately, and I don't know what is wrong. The rumor is he was messing with an older woman and she broke his heart."

I tuned out and didn't even bother to look at the girls. I paid for my coffee and hit the road.

~LB~

Moving to New York was the best thing that could have happened to me. I still hadn't spoke to Esme in a year, and didn't know what was going on with her for the first time in a long time.

I hardly thought about that time in my life anymore, or I tried there were times when I thought I heard his voice or the wind would blow and I would be taken back to a time we were together. I often wondered if Edward ever tried again to get into Juilliard.

When I left Florida, I didn't even allow Esme to sell my house not wanting to be a burden to her. I went with another company. When the house finally sold I paid off the place I had bought from Alice.

My writing was coming along … I switched gears and instead of writing erotic romantic novels I took up writing children's stories. I couldn't stomach the thoughts of writing my character with a happily ever after, when in real life I was never able to successful have one of my own.

I spend the majority of my time now days out at the park …watching children play. This is what helped me come up with the stories, I now wrote. It was a typical weekend, and I standing in line at the local Starbucks to get my usual cappuccino latte.

"Bella," he whispered. I closed my eyes and let the memories of my name falling from his lips flicker behind my eyes. I didn't move.

"Bella," he said a little stronger.

I turned around and came face to face with the green eyes I longed to see. To the voice that I missed and to the person I loved.

"Edward," I breathed. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Could we … talk?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I don't have class today," he said pulling at his unruly locks.

"How about we head to Center Park? I go there every Saturday … we can find a table and talk."

"Sure," he responded stopping me from paying for my coffee. He ordered his own and paid for both.

Leaving Starbucks, we gradually made our way to the park, and found the first secluded table away from the playgrounds.

"So, what brings you to New York?" I asked the last I had heard Juilliard hadn't accepted him so I didn't want to assume he was there.

"Juilliard, of course," he said while smirking.

"I had heard you didn't make it in."

"Nah, nothing like that it just took a little longer than anticipated to get my shit together. I wasn't in a good situation at the time. I had my heart broken, and didn't feel like working on anything."

He lowered his eyes and rubbed his finger across his coffee cup.

"I didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did," I looked away from him because I wasn't exactly at a good place then either.

"Just tell me one thing Bella … did you love me?" he asked.

I looked up at him, and saw the sadness around the edges of his eyes. I couldn't lie to him any longer, and I couldn't lie to myself any longer.

"Yes, Edward. I loved you from the moment you asked me to help you. I just didn't realize it. I had wanted you for sometime before you came to me. Then when you offered your proposal, I couldn't resist you any longer. I didn't tell you that night because I didn't want your mother even more mad at me, but mostly I was shocked. I didn't want to ruin your chances of greatness."

Tears were raining down from my eyes at this point. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I had lived the last year in utter misery only putting on a happy face when I was around my agent, publisher, or customers who came to my book signings. Edward walked around the table and sat right beside me wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, baby … don't cry," he cooed into my hair.

"I understand Bella. My mother would have gone off the deep end if you had admitted it. I just didn't want you to walk away from me without knowing. That night … was the best night of my existence. I knew when my mother caught us it would be over. I knew you wouldn't push her," he said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I still love you Bella. I never stopped and no other woman could ever compare to you." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. He held onto me for a while as the tears finally subsided enough for me to talk. When I looked into his eyes, again I could see the wetness almost overflowing his own eyes.

I gently placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed in lovingly. I missed this boy terribly so. He leaned his head into my hand, closing his eyes and sighed at my touch.

"I still love you, Edward," I stated.

His eyes quickly opened and I could see the hope and longing now taking over the edges of sadness that occupied them when we sat down.

"Can we take thing slow?" I asked.

"I want you so much," he stated pulling me into the tightest huge known to man.

We didn't fix all the problems in that one morning, but we were able to build a foundation for us to stand on as a couple. We spend the rest of the day talking about things going on in our lives. He gave me hope to resume the writing I once loved, and I bet I gave him the inspiration to write more music himself.

One thing we knew for sure that day when we parted ways. We would be with each other forever no matter what.

~The End


	6. Forbidden: Thanks To My Brother the Bear

Contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest

Title: "Thanks to My Brother, the Bear"

Name: CarolinaCullen2012

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Rating: NC-17

Beta(s): Dannibags, princess07890, bestscentever, and LizzieD1211

Summary: Edward Cullen found the love of his life six years ago at summer camp, but after losing contact with her, he doesn't know where to begin the search for his lost love. That is until Emmett shows up with a couple of surprises of his own.

Disclaimer:___All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

""**Thanks to My Brother, the Bear"**

_**EPOV**_

"Honey, I'm home," Emmett called out as he entered the house. Always the prankster, I snickered as I watched my mother dust off her hands and head around the corner to greet him. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. What did Emmett do this time? I wondered as I sat still at the island waiting for him to enter. I would find out soon enough. What confused me though was the other voice I heard, it sounded so familiar and female. I chuckled; Emmett must have brought home a stray along the way. I should have known.

I didn't expect what happened next; Emmett rounded the corner, picking me up off the stool and giving me the biggest bear hug known to man.

"Little brother, how's it hanging?" He asked; chuckling at his antics.

"A little to the left," I replied; this was a male greeting that was often passed around by us boys.

"That's enough boys," Esme scolded, she didn't like to hear that greeting between the two of us, and especially around women.

"So, would you like to hear the news to, or should I wait for Dad?"

"Have you told Mom?"

He nodded.

"Well, lay it on me, big man," I often called Emmett that because he was older and bigger than I was. Emmett was huge; he looked like a linebacker, and I never understood where he got that from, since both of our parents were small like me. I was more like Carlisle; lean, tall, lanky, but still built. I had hair like my mother, Esme. Emmett didn't have either one of their hair colors. It was very confusing, but he was my brother, nevertheless.

"Man, I got married in Vegas," he replied. I laughed; leave it to Emmett to go to Vegas, and get married.

"Well, when do I get to meet the lucky girl?"

"She's here, Bella, come and meet my brother," he yelled out.

I was knocked down when she walked in. It was Bella, my Bella. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"You guys know each other?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah," she replied.

_It all flashed before my eyes; the summer we spent at Lake Crescent. Bella and I were camp counselors. She was from Phoenix, and I was from Washington. We were sixteen at the time and we spent the summer working together helping the campers. She was always so kindhearted and loving with the children. _

_We bonded; I fell in love with her. _

_For the three months we were at the camp, we talked and got to know one another. I would never forget her, and we had made arrangements when we left to keep in touch, but something happened. Every time I tried to reach her, the phone was disconnected. I told Emmett everything about her, how amazing she was, and how one day I wanted to marry her. I told him what she looked like—smelled like—felt like—under my hands and, God help me, I told him about us sneaking off and having sex every chance we got. _

_She was my first as I was hers._

_When we parted that summer, it broke my heart. When I couldn't reach her, I went back to camp every year looking for her, but she never showed. I never told Esme or Carlisle about Bella and all the time we had spent together. I didn't want to hear that I was too young and that I didn't know what love was. I knew; I knew within three months of meeting her. I told her to when we parted ways. _

"_I love you, Bella, and I will see you again. I promise; even if I have to move heaven and hell," I said with tears streaming down my eyes. I wasn't embarrassed to cry. It was something that just happened that day._

"_I love you, too, Edward. Never forget me please," she begged. I engulfed her in a big hug and held on for as long as I could._

_I watched as she pulled away from the camp—crying, looking out the window of the big yellow bus that brought us together. She blew me a kiss before the bus rolled out of sight. _

I had been looking for her for six years.

Her family had moved around a lot, and, the last I heard, she and her family were in Florida. I was trying to get a ticket to Jacksonville to see her, but going there would have been futile.

"I thought you were in Florida," I stated, letting her know that I had been looking for her just as I had promised all those years ago.

"I ran into some trouble; we moved a lot. My father died, and my mother remarried. I've been in Vegas for the past year."

I didn't say anything else. It had been six years, and people change, but I knew Bella. I knew everything about her, and she was holding something back. She had talked about going to the University of Washington, which I had also been thinking about. What was she really doing in Vegas? Knowing Emmett, I had a pretty good idea where he found her; the strip clubs.

I also knew why she didn't know Emmett was my brother. His last name was McCarty, Esme's maiden name, to carry on the family name.

I remained quiet all through dinner, and didn't say anything more than a short answer when asked a question directly. Emmett gave me a weird look like I was hiding something as Bella glanced at me with barely veiled panic. Yeah, she was hiding something, and I wanted to know what it was. Emmett would shit a brick if he learned that I had slept with his wife before, and would probably kill me if he knew she was the love of my life.

I finally left my parents' house and headed back to my own home. I was never alone with Bella while she was at the house, and I desperately wanted to know her secret. I knew she would tell me if I got her alone.

I awoke the next morning to someone banging on my door. Once I was downstairs, I whipped the door open to find Bella standing there.

"I have to talk to you," she stated while wringing her hands.

After a sleepless night of making elaborate plans to get her alone, I was relieved to see her at my door.

"Sure, come on in. Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, this won't take too long. Can I please sit; I won't be able to tell you everything if we are pacing the kitchen." I nodded, and led her toward the living room so she could sit down.

"I want you to wait until I have told you everything before you blow up or have a fit, okay?" I nodded; it was the least I could do for her, she was still my everything.

"Okay, remember what happened between us before we left camp," I nodded; we had sex the night before we parted ways, and God, I could still remember it vividly. In fact, I was getting hard just thinking about the last time we were together. I broke away from my musing when she continued to talk.

"Damn, this is hard—" she pulled at her hair "—first of all; I didn't know that Emmett was your brother." I nodded, because I figured as much with the name difference and all. How would either one of them know who each other was?

"Well, I have a six year old son," she trailed off.

What? A six year old son? What the hell? Holy shit! We didn't use protection. Could it … is he mine?

"When I met Emmett, my son was traveling with my parents, he still is. In a moment of weakness, I got to talking to him about how hard my life is. Emmett's just so caring and understanding. He didn't judge me for stripping, and, when he offered to take care of us, I jumped at the opportunity. I mean, I hated my job. Men were constantly touching me."

She shuddered as she said this. "My boss wanted to start prostituting us out, and I knew I couldn't do that. So, when he offered, I grabbed at the chance."

I could just see Emmett getting into a long conversation with a stripper. It was who he was. If he thought someone was down or something was wrong, he would step in to be a protector and provider. Those were the things I loved the most about him.

But, what about her son?

"I tried to find you, but my resources were limited. I was just struggling to get by. The reason my parents have Anthony is because I needed the extra money to make it through the winter. I've been thinking about enrolling in college, now that I finally have my high school diploma, but I didn't want to have student loans."

I held up my hand stopping her for a moment. I was missing something.

"You didn't finish high school? Why?"

She huffed a little. "I was put on strict bed rest during my fifth month. My blood pressure was too high, and they were afraid that I could experience a placenta abruption. I had only been in school for a couple weeks before I was put on bed rest and couldn't go back.

"By the time I had Anthony, school was almost over; so, I didn't go back. When the following year came around, I was prepared to repeat my junior year, but my father got sick, and my mother had to get a job to provide for all of us. I stayed home to take care of my father and raise Anthony."

She broke down sobbing, I rushed to her side pulling her close and rubbing her back as she cried.

"When my father died, Mom couldn't bring herself to work anymore. So, I had to get a job, and she watched Anthony for me. It was so hard to get by, but, luckily, we finally caught a break.

"My mother remarried six months ago. His name is Phil Dwyer; he is a good man, but has to travel a lot because he is a minor league baseball player. We followed him to Vegas, and I got a job. With the hours and the money I made dancing, I was able to take better care of Anthony and get my diploma."

"Is Anthony mine?"

She looked at her hands in her lap and nodded.

Emotions flowed over me in waves. I looked at her, and, although I understood she didn't have the resources to find me, I couldn't help but feel the bitterness that I'd been not only deprived of her, but also my son.

"Please don't say anything to Emmett. I will tell him," she pleaded.

"It's not that I don't believe you, because I remember that night well and know we didn't use protection, but I want a paternity test, and I want to see him."

Bella dropped to her knees in front of me with the saddest brown eyes I had ever seen. "Please, don't take him from me. He is all that I have left of the person I loved. Please, don't take him," she begged.

I could hear the panic in her voice and didn't even know if she realized what she had just said. I felt horrible.

"Shh, it's all right, baby. I won't take him from you. I just want to make sure he is mine, and provide for him as I should have been doing all along. Please, baby, believe me," I begged.

She finally nodded and wiped the tears from her face. I was completely heartbroken. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her I still loved her after all these years, tell her I wanted to be with her, and that we would be a family.

However, I couldn't. She had married my brother, and I still didn't know how to feel about that.

She finally stood, and straightened her clothes.

"I have to go Edward; Emmett is probably worried about me. I told him I was heading to the store. I got your home number from Emmett's phone. Then, I used his laptop to look up your address. I deleted everything I did on his laptop so he wouldn't know I came to see you. He knows nothing about our past."

I nodded, understanding how delicate this situation was. I hated keeping things from Emmett, but I knew I had to for the time being. I don't know how long I would be able to keep quiet.

Emmett knew plenty from my side of things, but I wasn't sure of his feelings for Bella. Did he marry her to help her or did he actually like her? Was he in love with her? Did she love him?

The thought sent a pain through my stomach. I looked at her face and wanted so much to kiss her the way I would have so many years ago, but stopped myself. I knew I would accept whatever she wanted, even if it was Emmett. I wouldn't stand in his way. If they both were happy together, I would have to deal the best way I knew how. .

Bella reached for the door handle and looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Anthony will be here at the end of the summer. We can have the testing done then, if you are still interested."

I nodded, watching as she walked out my door, unable to hold back the fear that I would never see her again.

~TTMBTB~

I didn't talk to Bella again over the summer. In fact, I avoided her all together. It was getting harder and harder sitting through family dinners watching the love of my life all wrapped around my brother, my best friend, and partner in crime.

I shook my head, thinking I must be a masochist because I was headed toward my parents' house for another family dinner.

What if I had been in Vegas? I would have been with Emmett had it not been for my stupid, bitch of a boss. I worked for Hale Automotive, and, even though Rosalie Hale's old man ran the company, she was in charge of the workers.

I had asked for the time off a month in advance, but, because the employee she was fucking wanted to take her away for some kind of anniversary, I couldn't go. I had to stay and cover his shift.

She was naïve in thinking that Royce was something special. I had experienced something special, and knew what it looked like. I could have ruined her plans and told her all about Royce; how he was going behind her back and hooking up with other women. I had seen him a couple of times with the women around town. He was cheating on her, and, because his father was friends with Rose's father, they thought the world of him. Rose was just as smitten as her parents were. Delusional is what I called them. I could have ruined it, but I didn't. I stayed and covered his ass.

I had just pulled up to my parents' house, and was making my way into the house when I heard the giggles of a young child. I froze. I couldn't move or even breathe. My parents didn't know anyone with a child, so, I knew it was him.

Anthony.

I raked my hand through my hair and finally was able to move from the spot at the front door. When I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella had her back to me with Anthony riding on her hip. He looked right at me and our eyes locked on one another's. He had my eyes, and my hair, and when he smiled at me, it was exactly like mine. He waved at me, and I timidly waved back, shocked at the sight before me. I had held a small kernel of doubt, but when I saw him; I knew he was mine. It was never about mistrusting her; she wouldn't do that, she wasn't that type of person.

Bella must have caught the movement out of the side of her eyes, and turned her head to look over her shoulder. She lightly smiled and turned around slowly walking over to me.

"Anthony, I'd like you to meet Edward. He's Emmett's brother," she said; looking between Anthony and me.

"Puh-puh-pleased to meet you," he said, holding out his little hand for me to take.

When I took his hand and shook it, a tiny jolt of electricity shocked me. I didn't say anything, I wondered if that came from his mother. We had that kind of electricity when we touched too, but her electricity was always stronger. It was like we as connected.

"He stutters when he first meets someone, and when he is really excited," Bella explained. I hoped everything with him was okay. Surely, she'd have told me if it wasn't.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony," I replied. I looked over their shoulder to see my mother looking at me with her eyes narrowed.

I sat through dinner with my mother giving me strange looks the whole time. Emmett was enjoying his time with Anthony, and Bella was biting her lip. She did that when she was nervous. I knew why she didn't know Emmett was my brother, but watching them interact was killing me inside. That should have been me, interacting with Anthony, and acting like a family. I finally pushed my plate away, not being able to eat another bite.

When dinner was over, Emmett, Bella, and Anthony left to spend time with her mother before she left to rejoin her husband in California, where he was playing his next game. She had decided to drop Anthony off two weeks early. I didn't complain, and Bella looked to be excited that he was here.

After everyone had left, I bid my father goodbye and was headed to find where my mother had disappeared to; when I turned the corner, I saw the attic door pulled down with the ladder hanging out. I climbed the ladder and called out to her. When she answered, she was sitting at the back of the attic, looking at the old picture albums.

"How do you know Bella?"

Esme Cullen had just figured out the mystery. She had seen the same things I did. He looked and acted just like me. Given we had already admitted to knowing each other, Esme had figured out he was mine.

"We were counselors at camp together in 2006." I didn't offer her any more information than that.

"Did you; were you intimate with her, Edward? And, don't you dare lie to me because I think I know the answer," she stated.

I nodded. I could have vocally said yes, but she was on the right track. Admitting I had sex with a woman to my mother was hard. Who wants to talk about your sex life with your mom?

"I knew it! Carlisle told me I was crazy and was seeing things I wanted to see."

I remained quiet, letting her figure everything out for herself.

"She's the girl you've been looking for?" She asked in disbelief.

Once again, I nodded.

"Oh, my God, this is terrible; you've loved that girl since the summer you came home."

I nodded again. It was easy to let Esme figure everything out on her own.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" Esme asked gently. She knew things were delicate because of Emmett.

"I don't really know, Mom."

I placed my head in my hands. "She's married to Emmett. I won't stand in her way, but I do want a paternity test for Anthony."

"You don't need one. He's yours. I can tell. He has a lot of your mannerisms. He has your hair and eyes. The stuttering thing—" she shook her head "—you used to do the same thing. He's yours." Esme broke down and started crying.

I pulled her close and tried to comfort her as much as possible. It wasn't long before her tears dried, and she righted herself. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked over to me.

"I don't know why your brother married her, but, one thing I do know is, he would do it out of kindness and not love. He would do it to save someone. You know Emmett; he would never intentionally hurt a fly. He had to have felt something to marry her. I don't think its love with the way she still looks at you. Emmett is more like a brother figure; sit back and watch the way they behave. I would bet they haven't even consummated the marriage yet."

"Mom, that's enough," I said; jumping up and pacing the floor, pulling at my hair. I didn't want to think of Emmett and Bella being together that way. A growl slipped out of my lips, I couldn't help it. I was in love with her. Hell, I never stopped loving her.

"Your brother wouldn't push her," she said, pleading to understand her point.

I didn't want to talk about this, but Mom did have a point. Did Emmett have sex with women? Yes, more than me; hell I'd only been with Bella. I wasn't interested in finding others to occupy my time. It would have been a waste.

Did I want to have sex? Hell, yeah! All the time; I was getting tired of using my hand, and the Fleshlight that Emmett got me for Christmas wasn't working for me anymore. I knew enough about Emmett to see what Mom was saying, he would never force someone to be with him if they didn't want to.

My question was; did Bella want to be with him? That's what worried me when I would see them around one another. I knew Mom was right, but I didn't want to talk about it. The first thing I had to do was make sure that Anthony was mine. I bid my mother goodbye and descended the steps heading home.

~TTMBTB~

A couple of weeks passed before Bella called me to tell me that she had setup the paternity test for two weeks later and that it would take four to six weeks to get the results back. She'd told me they would meet me there. So, I stood at the doctor's office she had chosen, waiting for Anthony and her to arrive.

I paced back and forth; watching the clock. I was never one to be late, and Bella loved to run late. That was something that drove me crazy that entire summer we were together.

Rosalie saw me as she walked by and stopped to talk to me. "I guess you heard the news?" She asked, pulling at the hem of her shirt.

Royce had made a minor mistake while cheating on Rose and got a girl pregnant.

"Yeah, I heard," I said looking back at my watch wondering what was keeping Bella.

"Is your brother seeing anyone?" Rosalie asked timidly.

I'd known Rose all my life. She was attractive, but her attitude turned me off. I never saw her as anything more than a drama queen and a royal pain in the ass. I had always tried to ignore her, but Emmett had always had a thing for her.

"He got married six months ago," I stated; watching the streets for any sign of Bella.

"That sucks! Who is the lucky girl?" I finally looked up at Rose.

"Bella Swan, she's not from around here."

"Well, tell him I said hi and to uh …" she looked away, but turned back and finished her thought "… give me a call." She smiled a small thoughtful smile and walked away leaving me standing there.

Even though he was married, she still wanted him to call her. That seemed a little wrong to me. I shook the thoughts from my head, and looked up to see a pissed off Bella. I wondered what would have her looking so pissed. Did she hear Rose's comments? I would have to ask her later.

"Who was that?" She asked; pointing in the direction that Rosalie was walking.

"That is my boss, the resident bitch," I replied, smirking at her.

"What did she want?" She asked. She wanted to play twenty questions.

"Well, she was telling me about her tragic love life, which, by the way, I could give two shits about."

"Edward!" Bella scolded. Oh, shit, I forgot about Anthony standing beside her.

"Sorry, buddy, don't ever say that word," I said to him before reaching down and rubbing his unruly hair.

"Let's get this done," Bella huffed, heading into the doctor's office with me right on her fine tail.

Once all the paperwork was signed, and we were ready to go, the nurse came along calling us to the back. They swabbed my mouth and Anthony's. She told us when the results would be back.

Esme and Carlisle had given me the money to pay for the test, even though my mother thought it was pointless. Carlisle made her understand that if, I ever wanted to give Anthony my last name, and pay child support; I would have to get the test done anyway.

As I was finishing with the payment, Bella and Anthony slipped out the front door. I caught up to them as they walked down the street in front of me.

"Wait up," I called out to her. She stopped and spun around looking at me.

"Do you guys want to get ice cream or something?" I asked, raking my hands through my hair nervously, begging them with my eyes to agree.

"Yeah!" Anthony said right away, bouncing up and down. Typical kid, I guess, always wanting ice cream.

"How about we get ice cream and then go to the park? If you have time, of course," Bella asked; smiling down at Anthony, who was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I took today off so we could get this done," I said as I looked at Anthony and then back at Bella.

We'd started to walk down the street when Anthony reached over grabbed my hand, and led me down the street to the local ice cream parlor. It was exciting to see Anthony so accepting of me. I was nervous; I wanted a father son relationship with him, of course, but, I figured it would take time, and I was more than willing to make it happen.

"So, Anthony; what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I asked; looking over the selection in the case. I saw that he wasn't quite tall enough to see into the case, so I picked him up to help him look. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting on it. That was the first thing I had noticed about Bella in him. I'm not saying there weren't other attributes, but this was the first one that stood out to me.

"Chocolate and vanilla," Anthony answered. I nodded to the girl behind the counter, letting her know to go ahead and fill his order.

"Cup or cone?" she asked. I looked over at Anthony and back toward Bella. She mouthed the word 'cup', and I nodded.

"Make that two cups of chocolate and vanilla," I told the girl.

"Yeah, put sprinkles on it," Anthony yelled as the girl walked away.

"Anthony, don't yell. She will be back to ask you if there is anything else you need," Bella scolded him.

I snickered, and she gave me the stink eye, telling me under her breath do not undermine her. I nodded, hoping this would put me back in her good graces.

The girl did what we wanted, and, when I paid, the cashier said something I wouldn't know how to explain to Anthony.

"Cute kid, he sure does look just like his father," she said, winking at me. It wasn't the wink that bothered me. I was used to women flirting with me. I didn't really care; there was only one woman in the world for me. I didn't know how to respond to the comment about him looking just like me. I knew he did, I didn't know how much Bella had told him, and there was still Emmett to consider. I looked over at her, and she was pissed. I was somewhat scared of her at the moment. I gently tugged on her shirt pulling her out of the ice cream parlor.

I think if she'd had a moment alone with the poor girl, she would have smacked her for good measure. I just didn't know if the pissed look came from saying something in front of Anthony, or if she was mad that the girl was flirting with me.

As we walked to the park down the street, Bella's facial expressions changed from anger to sadness, and, by the time, we reached the park Bella was crying. I was still holding Anthony in my arms and unconsciously reached down and grabbed Bella's hand as she was juggling the ice creams in the other. It was a good thing she didn't order anything for herself.

I found the closest bench and set Anthony down, grabbing the cups from Bella's hands. It was almost like she spaced out for a minute. Once Anthony was situated and eating, I pulled Bella close to me, wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't help it. I hated to see her cry.

We sat and ate our ice cream, and, when Anthony was done, he took off toward the swings. When he was out of earshot, I turned to Bella. I needed to find out what had her so upset.

"Honey, why are you so upset?" I asked, gently, rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"That woman made me mad back there. She was flirting with you, and, just like before, you didn't acknowledge her flirting, but I felt so jealous. I'm married, and you're not my husband; I don't even know why I'm jealous."

I loved that Bella was being honest about the way she felt. It was just a matter of getting her away from things for her to open up.

"Baby, you have no reason to be jealous. You're the only woman I've ever wanted."

I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth and take it back. She is my brother's wife and off limits to me. I couldn't help the way I felt about her and Anthony, since he was probably mine; it definitely makes this a more difficult situation.

"Don't say that, Edward. I couldn't have been the only woman you've ever wanted," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"It's the truth," I replied.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I loved you back when we left camp. I can feel those emotions now, but I'm now married to Emmett. What if he loves me? What if I love him? I can't hurt him; he has been good to Anthony and me. I just don't know. I want to be with you so bad it hurts, but this all happened so suddenly. Now, I have to face all these emotions, and figure out what is best for Anthony and me. I don't even know what I want anymore."

I nodded and didn't say anything else. She needed time to figure out her feelings for me, and time to decide what was best for her and my son. She broke down, crying harder than before.

I rubbed Bella's back, trying to comfort her as much as possible and kept an eye on Anthony. Some might think I should be mad at Bella for hiding my son from me, but I couldn't. I was just happy to have her back in my life.

I would have eventually found her, although I'm not sure how old Anthony would have been by then. I was thankful I was getting this time. Bella was a wonderful mother, and I was happy she kept our son, despite the many reasons why she could've gotten rid of him.

We sat in contemplative silence until Bella decided it was time for her and Anthony to head home. I offered to drive them home, but Bella declined. I watched her pull away in a cab heading home, to my brother. I allowed her to do this because I didn't know how to explain it to Emmett. Plus, Bella needed to choose what was best for her, so I would have to wait.

Once the results were back, I knew we would have to tell Emmett. There was no way of keeping this from him. Hell, it was tearing me apart inside not being able to share my joy about finally finding Bella and, more importantly, about Anthony. He was my best friend, and I had always shared everything with him, but this would hurt him. He had to know I was still in love with her.

A part of me hated him knowing; he had what I never could.

~TTMBTB~

It seemed like it took forever to get the results back about paternity, but they finally came. I woke up late Saturday morning, and, after getting my mail, and my paper, I made myself a cup of coffee. When I looked at my mail, I saw the results were there, just mixed in between the junk mail and the electric bill; like it was nothing out of the ordinary. I started to open it, but was somewhat scared to look. I took a deep breath and ripped the envelope open, not wanting to waste any more time.

I was drawn to the bottom line; it would appear that I was 99.992% Anthony's father. I smiled. I knew he was mine, but, having it confirmed made me a little happier. Bella and I had a child together, but then, the sadness finally came out to play when I remembered she wasn't mine.

I was standing numb at the island in the kitchen when I heard a loud banging at the door. I didn't know who would be showing up this early on Saturday, but whoever it was sounded, like they were going to rip it from its hinges any moment.

"Hold your horses," I hollered out as I made my way toward the door. I swung it open and there stood a livid Emmett. A burst of white-hot light hit me, and as I felt myself falling, a thought crossed my mind; he knew.

I woke up on my couch with something cold covering my face. I just barely looked up to find Emmett pacing the floor in my living room. I groaned because the pain was invading my system. He must have knocked me out with his punch to my face.

"Tell me one thing?" Emmett asked.

I nodded my head.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"No," I replied.

"When did you learn she had a child?"

"The day after you brought her home," I stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't ever know she was pregnant, and then, when she showed up with you, I was waiting for the paternity results. Plus, Bella wanted to keep it secret."

He laughed bitterly and sat down in the chair across from the couch. "Do you know I have listened to you for the past six years? I have listened to you talk about her, and that you loved her for six years. I knew you were trying to find her, but was unsuccessful. When I walked up into that club in Vegas, I didn't even know it was her, until I started talking to her and asked her about her life. She opened right up like a book, but she left out how she got pregnant.

"So, I listened to her and watched the different things going on around the club. The guy she was working for was a piece of work, slimy ass sucker. Anyway, she showed me a picture of her kid, and he reminded me of you. But, I still hadn't put two and two together yet. I didn't want to throw money at her. I was worried Mr. Slimy Fucker would try to take it from her if he saw our transaction. So, I asked her to marry me. She hesitated for the majority of the night. Then, before closing, she finally said she would. I asked her where she was staying and if she had a house. Do you know she was living out of a hotel room? So, she packed her stuff and went to my hotel. We got married the next day."

I hated to think about what happened that night in his hotel room. I didn't even want to know.

"You know it wasn't until the following day that I figured out who she was. When I asked her about Anthony's father, and if he was in the picture, I wanted to know what I was getting myself into. She never once mentioned your name. She told me the father wasn't around and wasn't a problem. We were playing twenty questions getting to know one another. I asked her what she did during the summers when she was younger. When she mentioned being a camp counselor at Lake Crescent, that's when it dawned on me. Her stories matched the information you had given me. When I asked her if she knew Edward Cullen, her face went into complete shock and then she nodded. I was going to get the marriage annulled in Vegas before I left. I was going to come home and bring her with me.

"But I got to thinking. She had a hard life. She had a son to take care of and what if you didn't want to be a part of that? What if I got it annulled and she stayed in Vegas with that scum? So, I didn't, just in case your feelings changed after you found out about Anthony."

"They wouldn't have changed," I stated.

"I briefly wondered if you had known about Anthony and had left that out when you talked to me. You were young and dumb; so I could understand if you didn't want to say anything. But, you could have told me. I know that would have been out of character for you, but weirder things have happened. I wondered if you left it out because you were afraid of what Mom and Dad would think. Then, I wondered if you had just been an asshole to her, and left her to deal with it on her own. That's why I punched you when I first came in; sorry about that. I thought for some reason you knew about the child, but weren't taking care of him. I would, because that is what family does. We take care of our own."

I couldn't believe Emmett had found her for me, and, just in case I wasn't living up to my obligations, Emmett would gladly step in to make sure they were taken care of.

"Do you want to be with her? Emmett asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yes," I replied without any hesitation.

"Are you going to support the both of them?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, but we have one minor problem; what does Bella want in all this?"

"Good, she will come around. We haven't, you know…" Emmett trailed off, and I knew what he meant.

"Why? Why did you do all this for me?"

"Because you're my brother, and I knew you were looking for her. I knew she was the one. I will stay married to her only if you don't have the balls to take care of her, but, as long as you take care of them," He shrugged and looked to me, smiling.

"We could have our marriage annulled," Emmett stated.

She could be mine without me having to hurt her, or my brother. I smiled, and Emmett apologized about knocking me out again, and then left.

I wondered what Bella wanted to do.

~TTMBTB~

I hadn't been able to see Bella or Anthony because work kept me very busy. Bella didn't have a vehicle; Emmett often allowed her to use his, but he didn't have the means to afford another vehicle. We weren't rich, but we both made enough to live comfortably. That's what made Emmett's sacrifice so special to me. Even though he couldn't afford all the finer things in life, he was content to share what little he had. That was my wonderful brother.

Esme and Carlisle were excited to learn that Anthony was their biological grandchild and not one that was just married into the family. They would have loved him no matter what, but something about him being biologically theirs made a big difference.

I was falling into the swing of being a daddy. I mean, it was a learning experience whether I started it when he was an infant, or now. It didn't really matter to me either way.

We were sitting at the park when Anthony asked a question that stunned me.

"The other day that lady at the ice cream shop said something about me looking like my father. When I asked Julie at school, she said that the lady must have thought you were my daddy. Are you my daddy?" Anthony asked and I sighed; another trait of Bella's, always perceptive, never missing anything. She often times waited to spring things on you when you least expected it, which was usually after letting it run around in her brain for a while.

I looked at Bella, begging her to do something, anything. We hadn't discussed telling Anthony yet. Hell, we hadn't even discussed the fact that Emmett came to my house questioning my intentions with her and Anthony. Bella looked me right in the eyes, and nodded her head, giving me permission to say what I wanted.

"Well—"I rubbed my head wondering what to say "—you do know I knew your mommy six years ago. Right?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Well," I said and then Bella touched my arm, getting my attention.

"You don't have to go into detail, and you don't have to explain every little thing," Bella whispered in my ear. I nodded looking back over to Anthony.

"Yes, Anthony, I am your daddy, and you do look a lot like me," I said. There was no trying to think of a different way to say it. It was the truth.

"Does that mean that Esme and Carlisle are my grandparents?" he asked, and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, what would you like to call them?"

"Hmm, well I call mommy's mom, Nana. Grandpa Charlie isn't alive anymore." I watched as he lowered his head, and bit his lip.

"Why don't you call Esme, grandma, and Carlisle, granddaddy?" Bella suggested.

"What do I call you?" Anthony asked; looking right at me.

"It doesn't matter to me, buddy; you can call me Daddy, or Edward," I replied, smiling.

It didn't matter what he wanted to call me. I was an easygoing guy; would I have liked for him to call me Daddy? Of course, but I would take whatever he and Bella were willing to give.

"And Emmett?" Anthony asked; he was so cute asking all his questions. He needed something to call everyone.

"Well, Emmett is Edward's brother, so he would be your uncle," Bella stated.

"Julie said that my daddy should be married to my mommy, but, you're married to my uncle." Anthony's eyebrows scrunched up in the middle, just like Bella's when she was trying to understand something.

"Yes, well," Bella stated, but I wanted to let Anthony and her know that I did want to be with them.

"It's complicated Anthony; your Uncle Emmett loves his family with all his heart. When he found your mommy, he knew that she was very special to me, so he married her to bring her home, and to take care of you guys in case I couldn't."

Anthony nodded his head. I knew he still had questions, and we couldn't get through all of them today.

"Anthony, why don't you go play on the swings," Bella stated.

Once Anthony scooted off to the swings, she looked at me raising her eyebrow.

"Talk," she stated and looked rather pissed.

"I have looked for you for six years, Bella; you have to understand that Emmett has heard about you constantly. He knew the general description of you, where you were from, and who your parents were." I sighed, pulling at my hair; I didn't know how she was going to respond, and I wished I had kept my big mouth shut, and had waited for us to be alone to talk about everything.

"Like I told Anthony, Emmett loves his family with all his heart and is the best brother in the world. The odds of him finding you in Vegas were slim, considering I thought you were still in Florida. Then he got to talking to you, and everything I had ever told him matched up. He knew you were the girl I had been searching for. He saw that you were in a potentially bad situation, and, when you talked about having a son who was six, well, he did the math." I blushed as I remembered being drunk and telling Emmett about the first night that Bella and I had been together.

"He won't sleep with me, and now I know why," she mused.

"I know he told me. He sees you as his sister. He married you to get you out of that mess in Vegas. He didn't like the looks of your boss, and he wanted to save you and Anthony. Like I said, Emmett has a big heart."

"He's a good man," she stated, looking over at Anthony on the swings playing with a little girl.

"Do you have any feelings for Emmett?"

She looked at me with an odd expression on her face, and for a moment, I was afraid she did.

"He saved me, and I would have been a good wife to him, but I don't love him. If that's what you mean, but I also don't want to hurt him by—" she sighed, and was picking at her nails "—by basically dumping him to be with you."

I was so relieved. I knew what I wanted, but I needed to be sure she wanted the same things.

"Maybe we could get away from everything and make sure being together is what you want. Would you like to go to dinner tonight? Just you and me? I'm sure my mom or even Emmett would watch Anthony for you."

She sighed, "Yes, what time do you want to go?"

"I'll pick you up at seven, nothing fancy."

"I'll get Emmett to watch him, since you will be picking me up from there. My God, this is such a messed up situation."

I nodded and sighed; we sat in silence watching Anthony play with the other children in the park. When he was done playing, I drove them to Emmett's and dropped them off.

At seven sharp, I knocked on Emmett's door, Emmett and Anthony opened the door, grinning. I knew they had something up their sleeves. Anthony had a lot of Emmett in him, too; it must have come from my parents somehow.

"So, you're here to take my wife on a date?" He said, snickering.

"Yes, is she ready?" I asked, laughing at the absurdity of that statement.

Emmett looked down at Anthony; "Is your mother ready?"

He nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on in. We want to know what your intentions are with his mother, and my wife," Emmett said as they both motioned to the dining room chair sitting in the middle of the living room. I had a feeling I was going to be interrogated by my son and my brother.

"Have a seat, Dad," Anthony said, giving me a silly grin, and I smiled back. It was the first time he had called me dad.

"Yes, Edward, have a seat, like little man said," Emmett said while taking a seat across from me on the couch.

Once Anthony was beside him, the questions started.

"So, where are you taking our girl?" Emmett asked with his arms folded over his huge chest.

"We will be dining at Bella Italia in Port Angeles tonight."

"What time will you have her home?"

"Does she have a curfew?" I asked, confused; Bella wasn't a teenager so why would she have a curfew.

At Emmett's cocked brow, I quickly answered, "I will have her home before midnight."

"Why didn't you bring her flowers? Julie said the man should bring flowers." Anthony asked. I needed to find Julie girl and tell her to stop putting ideas in my son's head.

"I didn't bring flowers because I really didn't consider this to be a typical date. I have things I need to discuss with Bella, which I will not be repeating to either of you." I gave them both a pointed look.

I wasn't going to tell them the details where things were going with us.

Bella walked down the stairs at that moment, "What are you guys up to?" She asked with her hands on her hips, looking over the situation in the living room with a smirk.

I didn't even listen to what they were saying. For the first time since she had entered my parents' house months ago, I finally really looked at her. I mean really looked at her.

She was beautiful; her long brown hair cascaded down the front of her shoulders. The tight jeans she wore hugged every inch of her lower body; I had to discreetly readjust myself. She was built better than she was when we were teenagers, slim, but with curves in places I couldn't help but want to explore.

I don't know how to describe women's clothing, but the shirt was flowing down her body, calling attention to her ample breasts, one of the aforementioned places I was interested in.

The shirt was royal blue and made her pale skin sparkle. I had to find out how she was sparkling. Her feet were clad in high heels, which made her appear taller than she really was. Height was one of the many things that hadn't changed about her, and I loved the fact that I could look down at her. Bella was beautiful at sixteen, but she was absolutely gorgeous at twenty-two.

She walked over to me, and I tried to reel in my tongue that was dragging on the floor. I bet I looked like one of those cartoon wolves with his tongue on the floor panting over a pretty woman. She was the only woman I had ever had sex with, and something about her body was calling to me.

I wanted her, wanted everything with her. A family, a house with two point five kids, and a dog named Jake. She reached out and acted as if she was lifting my chin off the ground. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed that the other men in the house were silent too. I looked over at them.

I was quite shocked by Emmett's expression; surely, he had seen her naked. When I thought about that, I groaned and pulled at my hair. I had never thought about how much he had potentially seen of her body. I was still struggling to process the fact that he had potentially slept with her, but, after both of them claiming that they hadn't, I had to believe it. I would have to ask him just how much he had seen.

"Well, what do you think boys?" Bella asked, spinning around in front of us.

"Gorgeous," was my response.

"Beautiful," Emmett said.

"Pretty," Anthony replied.

Apparently, Bella could turn all of our heads. I had to smile. Bella had no confidence when she was younger, but the woman in front of me exuded it. Another change from the girl I once knew.

"Shall we," I held out my hand to her, ready to get this show on the road.

I needed her alone, but that wasn't going to happen if I stood there gawking at her. She put her hand in mine, and I led her toward the door. Bella stopped and kissed Anthony on the head, reminding him to be good before letting me help her put her jacket on.

When we headed outside, I moved ahead to open her car door.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady," I said as she walked by me, getting into the car.

"Thank you, kind sir," she replied, giggling.

I rounded the car, climbed in, and pulled out of Emmett's driveway toward Port Angeles. This was a perfect opportunity to talk about us, or the potential of us. There was no one around to listen, and we were all alone.

"Emmett told me he would get the marriage annulled, if you wanted," I said looking out the corner of my eyes, trying to judge her reaction.

"Yeah, he said something like that to me the other day. Anthony was with your mother, and Emmett pulled me to the side. This was right after he learned about the paternity results. Did he punch you? He said he did, but I don't see the marks."

"Yeah, he punched me, and the only reason you don't see the marks were because he immediately put an ice pack on it. So, it didn't bruise or even swell that much."

"I was pissed when he said he punched you after thinking that you had ditched us somehow. He said he didn't even give you a chance to respond, and that he was sorry about it. He said he apologized, did he?" I nodded.

"Well, at least he's a man of his word, which I already knew."

She sat there while I thought about how to get everything out in the open. I couldn't even wait until we got to the restaurant. I had to declare myself.

"Bella, I still love you, I'm in love with you. I want you to get your marriage to Emmett annulled and be with me. Please tell me you can see us as a family. I want that more than anything in the world. I wanted it before I knew about Anthony when I was looking for you, but, now that he's here, I want it even more."

"Edward, I don't know. Is there some way we could date or something before we make any decisions? I do want to get my marriage to Emmett annulled and have already told him as much."

"We can do that, but I want you to know I want forever with you. I always have."

I reached down and brought her hand to my mouth, placing kisses on it. The zing I'd felt before when I touched her was still there, but stronger and more arousing than ever. I tried not to look at her, but I wanted to let her know just how much she affected me. I smiled over at her, sent her a look of promise, and wished I could see the same in her eyes, instead of the uncertainty that I saw.

I didn't let go of her hand, but we were silent for the rest of the ride, and, once we were at the restaurant, we talked about the things we liked now, and marveled at how much we had changed since camp.

Once dinner was over, we walked down to the local bookstore. Bella fell in love with a number of books, but she wouldn't let me buy them for her. I made a mental note of the titles so I could buy them for her birthday or Christmas gifts.

Before we knew it, our night was over, and we had pulled into Emmett's driveway. I opened her door and walked her up the steps.

"I had fun tonight," she stated, licking her lips.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. Would you like to go out next Friday night? We can take Anthony if you want?"

"I'd like that," she stated.

She was getting ready to open the door to the house, when I grabbed her arm. I gently pulled her against my body, and leaned down, kissing her sweet lips. Oh, how I missed them, and, in that moment, I knew that forever wouldn't be long enough.

We pulled back from the kiss, both of us flushed and wanting; judging by the look in her eyes, and the panting she was doing, we both wanted each other, but it wouldn't be tonight.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said; pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Edward."

She opened the door and walked in, giving me one last smile before shutting the door behind her. I stood there for a little while, tasting her on my lips. It wasn't until my phone vibrated that I was pulled out of my head.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"How long are you going to stand outside my door licking your lips?" Emmett asked. I turned on my heels heading toward my car.

I laughed, embarrassed to have been caught. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

"I take it things went well, and she told you about us getting the marriage annulled."

"Yeah, we talked and are now dating. Doesn't it seem rather funny I'm dating your wife?" I snickered because it was an extremely fucked up situation.

"Thank God I did this for you. If it had been the girl of my dreams and I found out you were dating her, I would have your balls on my mantle, just saying, of course."

"Yeah, it wasn't settling well in my stomach that you two were potentially bumping uglies either. Hey, that reminds me, how much of her body have you seen?"

"Why? Are you jealous that I've seen more than you now?"

"Yes and no, hell I don't even want to think about it. I know she was a stripper. How much skin did you see?"

"Well …" I could see Emmett running his hand over his face.

"It was a topless bar, after all, but, somehow; I didn't really see her tits. I mean, I know she was topless, and I know she has a little tattoo on her inner thigh." I cut Emmett off right there.

"Where, what, and when?" I roared.

"I take it you didn't know about the tattoo then; well she has one on her back, too."

Shit, what had she done? It didn't matter, I loved her no matter what, who cared if she had a couple of tattoos. I had a tattoo, too, but she didn't know about it, either. Only Emmett knew, and it was her name, Bella, across my heart.

"Tell me what she has," I said, wanting to know what the tattoos were.

"She has your name tattooed on her back," he whispered.

"She doesn't want me to know about it, does she?"

"No, that's why I am whispering, but I know you have her name tattooed across your heart, so I guess you're even. Back to the original question, her nipples were covered with pasties and her you know what was covered with a tiny thong. So, I know your girl's average cup size and that she has a couple of tats, but, other than that, nothing else."

"Thank you for being honest, and, if I had found out you had seen even the smallest amount of nipple or you know, I might've had to poke your eyes out." I laughed, not letting on how serious I was.

Emmett laughed, too, but then turned serious. "Hurt her and you're dead to me,"

"I know, Emmett, and I won't; I didn't the last time." I stated.

His response made me feel guilty. "Well, not purposely, but she did get hurt."

After getting off the phone with Emmett, I headed home to sleep alone in my bed once again.

~TTMBTB~

Bella and I had a standing date for every Friday. Sometimes, my mom would take Anthony, sometimes Emmett did, and sometimes he came with us. Once the papers were approved, and the Annulment had gone through and it was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Emmett was a free agent again, so, he was back in the dating scene. There were a couple of times that he would have a hot date and would be heading out to pick up his date as I was showing up at the house.

It was a little strange going to my brother's house to pick up my girlfriend; the fact that she was also his ex-wife became the talk of the town. Rosalie was the main one that gave us the most hell. Well, she wasn't the main one, per se, but she was the closest to me.

Bella was still living with Emmett, and, when some of the women he was dating found out about this, they would cancel on him. All of this was because of Rose's big mouth. Her mother was the judge that handled the Annulment for Emmett and Bella. She was also the one who informed the ice queen. I wasn't exactly happy about the fact that Rosalie's mother shared information because the case should have been confidential. However, in this small town, news traveled faster than the local sheriff on a high speed chase. Of course, living in a town with a population the size of an ant, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

The boys picked on me at the shop. They would ask how it was getting my brother's sloppy seconds. I didn't give into their rousing. I just shrugged it off. I knew the truth about my girl, Emmett knew, and that was all that mattered to me.

Bella had gotten a job at Olympic Outfitters' for the Newton's. The Newton's were good people, but their son, Mike, was a dipshit. He made Bella's life harder for no reason. She had the hardest time out of the three of us. She often fired back at the people who teased her about the situation.

I would tell Bella not to fight or comment back to Mike, or his loud-mouthed girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, but she wouldn't listen and kept protesting her innocence. I didn't give a damn what people thought about me, and I was sure the world didn't give two shits what the little blabbermouth Stanley thought either. Hell, she was just jealous; she had wanted me for years, and I never paid her any attention. I could have had her three ways to Sunday, but she was never my Bella.

Hell, Emmett spent three days in jail because he had punched Royce King in the face, and, Royce, being the dick he was, had pressed charges. I think Emmett had a secret crush on Rosalie, and I thought that was one of the reasons he punched Royce. Rosalie was so impressed that Emmett had stood up for her against Royce that she bailed him out. Emmett and she started dating right after that, and things were falling into place for Emmett, finally.

It was right before school ended, and Mom had asked Bella if she could take Anthony with her and Dad to the island they owned off the coast of Brazil. That was when I had to tell Bella how well-endowed, our family was. She was shocked that Emmett and I, from an early age, had declined the money. She was even more shocked to learn that Anthony now had his own little trust growing interest for when he was older. She tried to protest, telling us he would be fine and wanted for nothing, but that wasn't going to happen with Esme and Carlisle. They let us make our own decisions, but family, security, and health were never questioned. Family was needed to help you through this world; security provided you with options, and health meant you lived longer. Once Esme told her the rules of our arrangements, Bella caved.

She had agreed for Anthony to go with Esme and Carlisle, and we planned two weeks of us being alone at my house; a sort of trial period to see if she wanted to move our relationship forward. No more pickups from Emmett's, no more weekly interrogations from my son and brother, and I desperately needed alone time with Bella.

Once Anthony and my parents were on their way, Bella came home with me. The drive was relatively quiet, and I didn't know what the next two weeks could hold for the both of us. We hadn't done much more than kiss during our time together, and I wanted to proceed a little further.

This was one of the main reasons for spending time alone, to talk about increasing our interaction with one another. I needed to know where she stood, and when she potentially wanted to move on from Emmett's place.

"I need to move out of Emmett's," she stated. I nodded; this was something that needed to happen sooner rather than later.

"You can live at my house if you want to. No pressure; you know I want you and Anthony here with me." I shrugged.

I would do whatever she wanted to do.

"I don't know, Edward," she replied, biting her lip. I reached over and gently removed her lip from her teeth.

"Don't do that, Bella," I scolded her. I hated seeing her tear up her lip like that, but something about her doing it would make me think about her sucking me off. So, she had to stop that.

"Just think about it, Bella, why don't we see how the next two weeks go; if you can't see yourself here, then decline my offer. If you can see yourself staying, then stay." I reached over, grabbed her hand, and placed kisses on the back of it.

"Okay, I can do that," she said, smiling and then she bit her damn lip again. I groaned. She was setting me on fire, and she didn't even realize it.

I was hoping that the next two weeks would be the turning point in our relationship. Once at the house, I gave Bella the tour.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked; once again, biting her beautiful lip. This caused me, once again, to groan and remove her lip from her teeth. Just as I placed my finger on her lips, she reached out and sucked it into her mouth. I watched with rapt attention, getting lost in my thoughts, about her lips wrapped around my cock. She let go of my finger; I had to stop thinking like that. I shook my head trying to clear the fog.

I rubbed my hands on the back of my neck, "I didn't want to assume you would stay in my room. However, please know that you are welcome there anytime. So, I fixed the guest room for you." I winked at her.

"I wouldn't mind staying in your room," she said, blushing. "In fact, I wouldn't mind coming in your room," she said, winking at me. Did she? Did she just talk about coming in my room? Oh shit, mind back in the gutter. I watched her ass walk away from me.

"Are you coming?" she asked, spinning around, looking at me, the blush was still there.

"You bet," I replied.

Oh, how I loved her blush, it ran all the way down her chest; hell, I had to stop these thoughts. I was taking things slow, letting her dictate everything. This was one department both Bella and I were extremely shy about, and I never understood that. I was quite shocked we ever had sex. We didn't talk about it, although, sometimes our emotions would run away with us. However, actually talking about other stuff was so much easier than talking about sex.

She had been more playful about sex in the last little while than she, or I had been before.

She placed her hands on my chest, and stood on her tippy toes to kiss me. I helped her out some and leaned down.

"We need to talk about something else, Edward, so, why don't I make dinner, and then we can talk."

I nodded.

We picked out what to eat and, thank God, I'd gone to the store the day before to gather the things I needed to make lasagna. My idea of making lasagna was to buy the already made stuff and throw it into the oven, but Bella didn't like frozen food, and fussed about all the frozen dinners she saw in the freezer.

I chuckled as she talked. She was a typical woman. She sounded like my mother. That was one of the reasons why we had to go to family dinners. Mom wanted Emmett and me eating something besides frozen meals. She often complained about us getting too much MSG. I never understood why she complained. I did eat other things. I often ate take out, and McDonalds was just down the road.

Bella rolled her eyes when I pulled the frozen loaf of garlic bread out and handed it to her.

"You have got to be kidding me," she huffed, taking the bread from my hand with a dirty look. "Do you even know how to cook?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." I said defensively, "All you have to do is read the instructions on the back of these things and boom, dinner is served."

"Oh my God, if Anthony and I come to live with you, there will be no more of this." She motioned to the freezer items "Home cooked dinners and there will be more in the refrigerator than the freezer."

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hmm, I could get used to having a woman cook for me all the time," I cooed into her hair, my nose buried in the tresses, inhaling the scent of strawberries. I loved the shampoo she used. It made her smell so delectable

"I wouldn't mind having a man enjoy what I cook for him. Emmett does, but he needs to find his happily ever after. I feel like I am keeping him from finding it."

I didn't say anything, allowing her to process her own thoughts and feelings about things.

"So, what are we drinking with this, or is everything to drink in this house frozen?" she asked; looking over her shoulder at me.

I snickered. Usually I only kept water here. If I wanted soda, I usually just picked up something from the local gas station, but I did pick up wine to go with the lasagna.

"I have a bottle of wine for tonight, and this is gourmet dining for me, sweetheart. I live as simple as possible. You know this."

"Living simple is perfectly fine by me, but you can have a homemade meal and still be considered simple." She leaned up; kissing me on the nose.

I watched as she walked away, God, I hated to see her go, but I loved to watch her leave.

I was happy I had wine glasses in the house and grabbed two, pouring the wine. She would be impressed. I walked into the living room with our glasses and sat beside her on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her as I handed her a glass.

"Well, this is going to be a difficult conversation for us. It always has been, but we need to be different this time around because we didn't discuss it the last time and now, we have a child," she stated, and I about choked on my wine. I knew she was right, but I didn't have the courage to talk to her about things.

"I'll try," I stated; letting her know that I'd do anything she wanted.

"Okay—" she pulled her hair back, pulling it into a ponytail and sighed "—this is hard for me, too, but we have to be proactive this time around. It's not that I regret having Anthony, but we have to get this out there. So, I will start; I am on the pill. I have been since the moment Anthony was born. I haven't been with anyone since you and I were together.

"It's not that I never thought about moving on because I did, but I just never had the urge. Being a fulltime mom and taking care of my sick father became my focus. After my father passed, I was busy being a fulltime mother caring for both my own mother and my son. My mother is good, but she can't always do the things she should."

She must have blown out the breath she was holding because it all came out fast; I am pleased that she hadn't dated anyone else since we had been together.

"Okay, well my history isn't much different than yours. I haven't been with anyone since you. I never saw the point. Yes, women flirt with me, but they were never you."

She stopped me with a kiss that was so passionate and needy. When she opened her mouth, and she touched her tongue to mine, I was in heaven. The kiss was so good that I pulled her little body closer to mine.

I was overwhelmed by the feelings I had. I held her body closer, wrapping my arms around her back. I threaded my hand up into her hair and pulled it down from her ponytail.

When she pulled back from the kiss, breathless, I took advantage of the situation and ran my fingers into her hair. Then, I pulled her head to the side so I could kiss her neck. When she moaned, I thought I had won the lottery. I was already turned on from the kiss, but her whimpers and the low noises in her throat made me harder than I think I'd ever been.

While still sitting on the couch, I pulled her body over to straddle my lap. Our lips never lost contact, and when she started to move back and forth on the top of me, I about exploded in my jeans. I couldn't take it; needing more friction, I bucked my hips up into her body as she moved. She moaned deep in her throat every time my erection rubbed up against her, slowly causing me to come unglued.

I watched her, never closing my eyes, wanting to see what I did to her, and then, I about died when her eyes rolled back in her head. She rocked against me in a rhythm that was slow and steady. She held her breath and sped up the motion of her hips, pushing into me a bit harder. She threw back her head and called out my name before her body started trembling.

I came instantly, flooding my pants. When she finally stopped moving, she fell limp against me and buried her face into the side of my neck, kissing the erratic pulse point.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you sorry, my dear? You have nothing to be sorry for, it felt amazing." I laughed a little, pushing her hair away from her face. I'd wanted to go slower, but I lost control when she touched me, and I told her as such.

"I didn't mind, in fact, I kind of enjoyed it," she said, giggling.

"I'm glad you liked it. Did you, you know?" I said, feeling my face heating up. How the hell are you supposed to ask a woman if she came or not; it's not like I had that much experience at recognizing the signs. The few times Bella and I were able to sneak away at camp had resulted in us having sex, never dry humping, and I could tell then.

"Yes, did you?" she asked, timidly.

"Yes, in fact, I need to go clean up. I kind of have a mess in my pants, and it doesn't feel all that great," I said, wishing I could take back some of the words I had said, but I did need to get up.

She giggled and climbed off my lap, heading toward the kitchen to check on our dinner. I headed straight to my room, washing and changing before heading back downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, dinner was ready, and Bella had set the dining room table up for us to eat.

Everything tasted good, and Bella didn't mind eating the premade lasagna, but she said her homemade version was so much better. I would have to try it sometime soon. After dinner, we both cleaned up the kitchen and headed toward the living room.

We slept together that night and I relished in having her body all curled up next to mine. That night, as I drifted off to sleep, I realized that my house finally felt like a home.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and things were working out great. We talked and lounged; we worked together like a normal couple would. We still hadn't had sex yet, but we were getting extremely close. Nothing had ventured into us being naked yet, but dry humping seemed to have an extreme appeal to both of us during the first week. I was still reeling from the feelings of falling asleep curled around her body. I could wait for sex; I had forever to be with her.

It wasn't until the second week that things changed for the better. I was lying back in my bed, waiting for Bella to get out of the bathroom, our nighttime ritual for the past week. She was taking longer than normal.

When the door finally opened, I looked over and Bella was standing there in the smallest blue nightie I had ever seen. It was completely sheer, and I could see her breasts highlighted by the translucent fabric.

My dick hardened instantly, and I gulped. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the night sleeping next to her looking like sin. I looked up and down her body, trying to memorize every curve. I shoved my hand into my mouth, biting on my knuckles. When I looked down, I could see matching little blue panties through the sheer fabric. I was so fucked. There was no way in hell I would be able to behave with her looking like that damn sexy. .

She walked over to my side of the bed, and I noticed the blush that ran all the way down her chest, and halfway down her stomach. I followed it down, taking in every inch of her lovely form. She reached down and grabbed my hand, running it along the skin that was showing.

"My God, Bella, you're so gorgeous. If I touch you now, I won't be able to stop."

"I'm ready Edward, I want you. I want this," she purred.

That was all it took. I stood looking down into those beautiful brown eyes, kissing her as I lifted her onto the bed in front of me. I was harder than a rock, and wanted what she was offering.

She reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, seeing me shirtless for the first time. When she saw my tattoo, she gasped. She looked up into my eyes and pressed her lips against it.

"When did you do this?" she asked; biting her lip.

"As soon as I turned eighteen, I couldn't wait to get it done. I had wanted it from the moment I left camp, but my parents wouldn't sign for me to get it done."

"I have something to show you, actually two things," she said, pushing herself up off my chest kneeling up and turning around. I saw my name tattooed on her shoulder blade. It, too, was in a heart. I reached out and touched it; letting my fingers slide across my name.

"I have one more."

She sat back against the headboard opposite me and spread her legs, making my mouth go dry. I moved over and kneeled between her knees looking at the tattoo. I had already caught glimpses of this one, on her inner thigh. She hadn't shown me on purpose, but when she wore shorts, and would bend over, it was obvious.

I looked up into her eyes and reached for her. I rubbed my fingers over the tattoo; it was two butterflies intertwined. Both of our names scribbled under them and the date we first meet, and just off to the side was Anthony's name, and the date he was born.

"When?"

"The moment I turned eighteen, like you, my parents wouldn't allow me to. So, I had to wait also."

I nodded.

As I ran my fingers over her tattoo, I remembered where I was sitting and where I was touching her. I slowly trailed my fingers higher and higher, I reached the top of the little blue panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. After discarding them on the floor, I picked up the trail that lead to one place I wanted to be the most. I slipped my fingers through her lips, heading straight for the little nub that would drive her crazy. I rubbed around in circles and listened to her moans above me. I replaced my index finger with my thumbs, and, while adding pressure to her clit, I slipped two fingers inside of her core.

"Oh, God! Edward, please," she moaned as I worked in and out of her body. I was searching for one spot, the spot that would drive her mad, and the spot that would guarantee a big orgasm for her.

"Right there baby, don't stop," she panted above me when I found the spot I was looking for, and, within a matter of minutes, she was thrashing around me, coming as I placed my lips around her left nipple.

I slowed my movements, allowing her body to settle from her climax. I wasn't done with her yet, and knew she would still be sensitive to my touch.

I pulled away from her nipple and kissed my way down her body. I didn't stop until my head was right between her legs again. I leaned down, capturing her clit into my mouth; allowing my tongue to flicker back and forth across it while returning my fingers to her core. I nipped, sucked, and bit her clit, causing her whole body to shake, and, when she was close again, I backed off, not allowing her to come again. I did this one more time before she let me know she didn't like it.

"Stop teasing me, either suck me, or fuck me. Do something; you're killing me here," she cried out above me. I smirked and hit her with everything I had. I added another finger to make her feel fuller. I sucked her clit into my mouth, not letting go of it at all, and used my tongue to flick and suck until she was shaking above me. I held her hips down with my arm, preventing her from moving as she tried to buck into my face. I knew she was close, and I was going to give her another one before I had her. I slipped my fingers down until I could feel her tight hole and lightly added pressure there until she exploded in my mouth.

"Holy shit," she screamed as she pulsed around me.

I pulled away and pulled her body down further on the bed, getting her into position for me finally have her again after all these years. I leaned down, kissing her and brushed the hair away from her face, pushing it behind her ear.

I pulled back to look at her. God, she was absolutely, beautiful. I trailed my hands down her body until I was at her core again. I grabbed my cock, and stroked it a couple of times. I looked down between us and got a wicked idea to rub my cock along her folds before entering her. While doing this, I was rewarded with moans and groans from Bella, and I would be doing this again soon. I couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her. I lined it up and pushed into her warmth. I stilled no sooner than I was inside of her, not wanting to come too quickly. I held my breath and counted to twenty before I started moving within her warmth. It was slowly torturous, but so heavenly good.

"God, baby I've missed you," I moaned while working in and out of her slowly. I opened my closed eyes, looking right into the chocolate orbs I loved so much.

"I've missed you too," she moaned while running her hands up and down my back, pulling my body impossibly closer to hers.

I lifted her legs, so I could get closer to her body. It allowed me to sink deeper into her depths. I couldn't take the slow thrusts any longer, so I picked up the speed thrusting hard and deep into her, and watched as, each time I did, she gasped. I watched as her hand snake between us and rub her clit as I thrust deep and hard into her body.

"Oh God, Edward, just fuck me," she moaned and I gladly obliged, picking up my pace and thrusting into her.

"That's it baby, harder," she groaned, continuing to work her clit.

As I watched my body slide in and out of her, I felt the coil tighten in my own body, and knew that just a couple of more strong thrusts and I would be done.

"Edward," she screamed as her walls squeezed me, milking me for everything I had.

I exploded, chanting her name over and over until the euphoria of climaxing finally wore off. I pulled my body from hers and collapsed beside her.

"Wow," she sighed.

"Yeah, it was definitely a wow for me, too, baby," I replied.

After we had both calmed from the amazing moment we shared, I pulled her into my arms. I wanted her in my arms forever.

"Bella, I love you, and I love Anthony and I want you both here in my life. I want us to be a family. Please tell me you feel the same.

"You are my soul mate. I knew it from the moment we connected at camp."

"Live with me Bella. Stay with me forever."

"Forever," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and kissed me.

"I like the sound of that."

I rolled over and kissed her with every ounce of happiness I felt and leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Marry me."

"Yes," she said.

And I got my happily ever after all, thanks to my brother, the bear.

~The End~


End file.
